


Traduction - Choco-butt Messenger by Interstella

by Shiyanncatnao



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BAMF Prompto, Background Luna/Ardyn, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Comfort, Demisexual Noctis, Divergent Timelines, Drama, Emotions, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Original fanfic is from Interstella, Rating May Change, Rollercoaster of Emotions, Sort Of, Spoilers for Endgame, Time Travel, Translation, Two doses of Promptis, discussions about sexuality, ish, like so much fluff, translation in French
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiyanncatnao/pseuds/Shiyanncatnao
Summary: Lorsque Noctis avait huit ans, il est tombé dans un profond comas. Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il avait un nouvel ami, un que personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait voir. L'homme à barbichette et aux cheveux coiffés comme un arrière train de chocobo lui avait dit être un messager astral, envoyé à ses cotés pour prendre soin de lui. L'individu allait le suivre maintenant et à jamais. Mais à quel point un homme invisible peut-il changer le destin ?lien de l'histoire originale : https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710007/chapters/39191437
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Interstella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstella/gifts).



> Note de la traductrice : C'est bien la première fois que je me sers de Ao3 pour publier quelque chose, je risque d'avoir un petit temps d'adaptation pour m'habituer au site. L'auteur m'ayant donné son feu vert et m'ayant dit que je pouvais aussi poster ma traduction ici, je le fais avec plaisir, son histoire est vraiment fabuleuse et j'aimerais la partager aux non-anglophone comme, en premier lieu, ma soeur. C'est pour elle que j'ai commencé cette Traduction, j'y es passé beaucoup de temps mais j'en suis fière.  
> Encore merci à Interstella pour cette oeuvre !  
> Je vous remet ici le lien vers l'histoire originale : https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710007/chapters/39191437

_ **Chapitre 1 : un nouvel ami** _

Quand Noctis avait huit ans, il fut gravement blessé et tomba dans un long sommeil. Il fit un rêve étrange, impliquant un messager astral qui le guida et l'aida à se réveiller. Il suivit la petite créature, passant par des forêts et des salles étranges pour finir par miraculeusement rejoindre son père.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il avait un nouvel ami.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda le jeune garçon, quand son père quitta sa chambre. Régis n’eus pas l'air de se rendre compte de la présence de l'homme blond avec son stupide bouc sur le menton, alors Noctis n'y dirigea pas son attention quand d'autres personnes étaient dans les environs. Mais maintenant, pour la première fois de la journée, ils étaient seuls et le jeune prince était curieux.

« Un messager astral, je pense. » l'homme lui envoya un regard vaguement confus et haussa les épaules. « je suis là pour t'aider. »

C'était presque exactement la même chose que la petite créature renard, Carbuncle, lui avait dite dans son rêve, alors Noctis cru en lui.

Personne d'autre ne le fit. Il entendit son médecin dire à son père que l'étrange homme n'était rien qu'un ami imaginaire, qu'il était normal pour Noctis d'en avoir un après le traumatisme qu'il avait vécu. Quand son père lui expliqua ce qu'il avait entendu à leur insu, il y cru. Son père savait énormément de choses sur tout autant de sujet divers et variés, alors comment pourrait-il avoir tort dans cette situation ?

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ton nom. » dit-il à l'étrange homme qui le suivait partout.

« Nan. » il haussa les épaules « Je ne pense pas que je puisse le faire. » il ajouta « donc pourquoi tu ne m'en donnerais pas un ? »

Noctis le regarda un moment. Il n'était pas très grand, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu étincelant et il avait des taches de rousseurs sur le visage. Mais ce qui marquait le plus le jeune prince, c'était sa coupe de cheveux. Ça lui rappelait ces grands oiseaux qu'il avait vu à la télévision.

« Choco-fesses ! » dis Noctis un sourire fourbe plaqué au visage, pointant du doigt ses cheveux.

« Mec!Mes cheveux ne ressemblent pas à un cul de chocobo ! Pourquoi tout le monde dis ça ? » s'exclama l'homme, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, comme une vaine tentative de se recoiffer. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient inutiles, ils étaient indomptables.

« Face de duvet ? » offrit Noctis comme deuxième proposition, le même sourire toujours présent.

« Hey ! Mon bouc me rends viril, merci beaucoup. » le reniflement dédaigneux et l'air purement vexé sur le visage de l'homme firent rire Noctis aux éclats pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il pourrait bien s'habituer à avoir un ami imaginaire. Les docteurs disaient qu'il allait certainement disparaître avec le temps, alors le petit prince voulait en profiter un maximum.

Mais les années s’enchaînèrent et Noctis cessa de croire. Pas en cet ami qui ne voulait pas lui dire son nom, mais en son père. Un ami imaginaire ne serait pas resté là alors qu'il avait dix ans, non ?

« Joyeux anniversaire Noct ! » son ami imaginaire, qu'il avait décidé d'appeler Cho ( un surnom pour Choco-fesses) était toujours le premier à le lui souhaiter, il était toujours le premier visage que Noctis voyait le matin au réveil.

Le blond était toujours là pour lui. Même quand le brun ne le voulait pas. D'après Cho, il était bloqué à ses cotés, il n'avait pas le droit de trop s'éloigner. Noctis se demandait quel genre de vie cela pouvait être, de ne jamais pouvoir aller là où bon lui semble quand il en avait l'envie. Quand il posa la question à Cho, ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules pour toute réponse.

« C'est là où je veux être. » dit-il, Noctis n'insista pas et ne posa plus de questions sur ce sujet.

Quand Noctis avait huit ans, il avait un ami imaginaire. Quand il en avait dix, il commença à croire qu'il ne l'était pas. Quand il en avait quinze, il sut qu'il était réel, et ce, même si personne ne pouvais le voir.

Ça ne lui prit pas très longtemps d'apprendre à l'ignorer en public. De prétendre qu'il n'était pas toujours là, à ses cotés, l'aidant sournoisement dans ses devoirs d'école. Il devient facile de se détacher de lui, de ne lui accorder que le strict minimum d'attention quand des gens était près d'eux. Parfois ça demandait beaucoup d'effort, par exemple lorsque Cho ne se rendait pas compte qu'il parlait et gesticulait de partout sans s'arrêter, mais la plupart du temps Noctis arrivait parfaitement à gérer les choses. Quand il écoutait le blond, les gens pensaient qu'il était simplement dans la lune.

Cho le conseillait, le guidait. Bien sûr, Noctis avait Ignis pour faire tout ça, mais Cho semblait en savoir tellement plus que son conseiller, de comprendre ce qu'il se passait à l'avance, comme si tout était déjà écrit. Alors quand les directives d'Ignis et celle de Cho étaient différentes, il écoutait et suivait celles de Cho.

Ce qui parfois agaçait un peu Ignis, et laissait penser qu'il était dans une phase de rébellion. Mais ça importait peu, parce que tout semblait bien finir, Cho avait toujours raison au final. Pourquoi ne pas le croire ?

« Premier jour au lycée, hein ? T'as hâte ? » lui demanda Cho sur le chemin de l'école. Ignis était dans la voiture, il conduisait, alors Noctis ne répondit pas, il ne donna pas même signe d'avoir entendu son ami imaginaire. Il avait l'habitude maintenant de l'ignorer et de faire comme s'il n'existait pas, il maîtrisait cette technique comme un art.

« Les choses vont changer pour toi aujourd'hui. » Cho continuait de parler, assis à ses côtés à l'arrière du véhicule. « Souviens toi que tu peux lui faire confiance. »

Noctis ne pu retenir un froncement de sourcils à ses mots. Cho était parfois énigmatique, il disait que c'était une part du marché qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il était devenu messager astral, ce qui avait le don d'irriter Noctis, Il détestait les énigmes, en particulier celle de Cho. Pourquoi l'homme refusait de lui dire les choses clairement ? Cela rendrait sa vie beaucoup plus simple.

Pour autant, il finissait à chaque fois par comprendre. Habituellement quand c'était trop tard pour lui être utile. Toutefois, pour changer, ces mots prirent sens rapidement, le brun compris ce qu'il voulait dire, ou de qui il voulait parler. Il marchait sur les pavés de la cour quand il sentit un coup sur son épaule. Un camarade de classe l'avait approché. C'était nouveau.

Évidemment, les gens l'avaient déjà abordé, lui avaient posés des tas de questions stupides, l'avaient observé avec béatitude lorsqu'il passait, mais personne ne l'avait jamais approché avec l'intention pure de devenir son ami. La plupart des gens qui étaient venu vers lui l'avaient fait par intérêt d'être l'ami du prince, pas par réel soucis de qui il était derrière ce titre.

Quelque peu hésitant, Noctis jeta un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule pour voir Cho hocher positivement la tête avec un sourire, lui faisant signe d’interagir avec l'autre adolescent. Il poussa ses craintes de coté et suivis donc le conseil vigoureux du messager.

Rapidement Cho ne fut plus son seul ami, et celui là était vraiment réel, visible par tous. En seulement quelques mois, lui et son nouvel ami, Prompto, devinrent très proche, presque inséparables, ce lien qu'il partageait avec le blond rendait Cho bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Tu l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, hein ? » demanda Noctis, un soir alors qu'il allait se coucher.

Cho était allongé de tout son long sur le lit, le regard fixé au plafond. Il sourit et haussa les épaules. « C'est un bon gars. » répondit-il au brun. « Il le sera toujours avec toi, loyal et présent à tes cotés. » Il y avait quelque chose dans son intonation que Noctis n'arrivait pas à identifier. Même en connaissant le messager étrange depuis sept ans, il y avait toujours un tas de mystère autour de lui.

Noctis haussa les épaules à son tour. « Si tu le dis. » Il se glissa sous ses draps et soupira. « C'est bizarre. » Dit-il après un petit moment de silence « D'avoir un ami qui n'est pas toi. »

« Tu as Iggy et Gladio. » souligna Cho « Ils resteront à tes côtés pour toujours. »

« Ce sont mes amis parce que je suis le prince. » soupira Noctis en remontant la couette plus près de son menton « Je ne pense pas que soit pour ça que Prompto m’apprécie... »

« Nan, il t'adore parce que tu es un idiot. » rigola Cho « Et tu es un gentil petit garçon. »

« J'suis pas un p'tit garçon. » murmura-t-il au travers d'un bâillement, se blottissant un peu plus sous ses douces couvertures.

« Je suppose que tu ne l'es plus. » le son de la voix de Cho résonnait quelque peu triste. C'était dur à définir.

« Il te ressemble. » Morphée avait commencé à le prendre dans ses bras et il luttait tant bien que mal, il avait envie de continuer à parler un peu plus longtemps avec son plus vieil ami.

Cho ne répondit pas, haussant les épaules et regardant par la fenêtre. « Dors Noct. » dit-il doucement « Je serais là quand tu te réveilleras. »

« Quand est-ce que tu ne le seras pas ? » grogna Noctis, tout deux sachant bien qu'il n'était pas réellement fâché. C'était tellement naturel d'avoir Cho près de lui, que le brun se sentirait totalement perdu sans lui. Il sombra dans un profond sommeil avant que Cho ne lui réponde, ses mots se perdant dans la nuit.

« Yu-uh ~ Pour toujours à tes cotés. »


	2. 2 - Le début du périple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Par une très grande demande, j'ai décidé de continuer cette histoire.  
> J'ai une fin, j'ai un début, et j'ai une idée sur les quelques choses qui doivent se dérouler entre les deux, mais tous les détails ne sont pas encore totalement clair. Alors je ne sais pas quel seras mon rythme de parution. J'espère que ce seras régulier.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : De base je voulais publier 1 chapitre par mercredi et j'ai fais le calcul... j'en aurait jusqu'à mi 2021. J'ai un peu peur de finir par oublier de poster la suite, alors je vais vous en mettre deux à trois chapitres par semaine !

* * *

« Mec j'ai jamais fais de camping avant ! Ça va être génial ! » s'exclama Prompto en grimpant au sommet du rocher portant le symbole du cercle de l'oracle. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et s'étira, relâchant lentement son souffle en regardant tout autour de lui. Leide n'était pas une région où il y avait beaucoup à voir, mais c'était quelque chose de nouveau. Le coucher de soleil plongeait le désert dans une brillante lumière orangée, rendant la vue quelque peu onirique et brumeuse due à la brise soulevant le sable. La plupart des gens ne seraient pas d'accord mais, Noctis trouvait ça magnifique.

Noctis grimpa sur le sanctuaire de protection plus doucement, souriant à l'enthousiasme de son ami. Comme d'habitude Cho était à ses côtés, le rejoignant au centre des lieux où ils allaient passer la nuit.

« Mon gars, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas fais de camping. » murmura le messager en regardant les environs avec un doux sourire. « Cet endroit m'avait manqué. »

Noctis ne manqua pas cette phrase et se fit note de lui en toucher deux mots plus tard. Son conseiller astral ne lui répondra sûrement pas, mais il voulait quand même essayer. Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour pouvoir lui parler, c'était de trouver un moyen d'avoir du temps seul pour que ses amis ne croient pas qu'il devienne fou. Il se doutait d'avance que ce serais difficile durant ce voyage. Il espérait simplement ne pas avoir de questions urgentes avant qu'ils n'atteignent Altissia.

« Hey ! » La voix de Gladio retenti. « Arrêtez de jacasser et venez aider. »

« Okay ! » Prompto se mit immédiatement à l'action, prenant la direction de la voiture garée en contre-bas pour aider le bouclier à la décharger.

« Tu as déjà fais du camping ? » Demanda Noctis, gardant un ton très peu audible. C'était la première fois qu'il était seul à seul avec Cho depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Insomnia, la première fois qu'il avait la chance de pouvoir interagir avec son vieil ami.

« Ouais, il y a longtemps. » Répondit Cho, le regard fixé sur le soleil couchant. Une tristesse persistait dans ses mots, mais Noctis savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout demander. Cho était très sélectif dans ses réponses. « On a fait un road-trip avec des potes. » continua-t-il, un petit sourire sur les lèvres « qui ne s'est pas bien terminé. » acheva-t-il dans un soupir.

« Ça veux dire que tu n'as pas toujours été messager astral ? » Noct s'assit au bord du sanctuaire. Il savait qu'il allait se faire enguirlander plus tard de ne pas avoir aidé à la préparation du camp, mais il s'en soucierait le moment venu.

« Nan. J'ai été humain. »

« Sérieux ? » le prince était surpris. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait son messager personnel, ce dernier n'avait jamais révélé plus que le nécessaire à son sujet. Noctis avait pourtant une curiosité sans limite.

Il n'y eu plus de réponses. Cho haussa les épaules laissant un vague « hmm » passer ses lèvres et Gladio apparut au sommet du sanctuaire. « Yo, princesse ! Ramène ton cul et viens nous aider en bas. » s'exclama-t-il et Noctis soupira.

« Ouais,ouais. » murmura le brun, se redressant sur ses pieds pour rejoindre ses amis.

* * *

C’était bizarre de voyager avec un ami que les autres ne pouvaient ni voir, ni toucher. Cho passait ses journées assis dans la voiture, entre Noctis et Gladio à observer le paysage défiler. Il restait en retrait quand les autres allaient effectuer un contrat de chasse ou lors de simple combat, annonçant qu'il ne serait d'aucune utilité.

Il n'y avait cependant pas beaucoup d'opportunité d'aller lui parler, et ça commençait à devenir pesant. Quand ils étaient à Insomnia, Noct était sûr et certain qu'il pouvait au minimum lui parler quelques heures chaque jour, lorsqu'il était seul et sans personne pour le croire dingue, mais ici … Gladio était paranoïaque (c'était son travail) et ne le laissait jamais s'aventurer trop loin seul.

En soit, ça n'aurait pas été si grave, si ce n'était que son ami invisible se plaignait sans s’arrêter un seul instant. Apparemment n'avoir personne avec qui discuter et absolument rien à faire de ses journées était « teeeeeellement ennuyaaaaaaaant. » les gémissements constant du blond commençaient à lui taper sur le système, et le voyage n'avait commencé que depuis trois jours. Ça allait être un très long voyage.

Au moins Altissia n'était plus très loin maintenant. Ils avaient atteint la baie de Galdina, leur dernière destination du territoire du Lucis avant de traverser l’océan et d'atteindre la frontière d'Accordo. Dans les prochains jours, Noctis commencerait une nouvelle étape de sa vie.

Étonnamment, Cho était une tombe lorsque le sujet de son mariage avec Luna était abordé. Il ne fit pas un seul commentaire, ce que Noctis trouvait légèrement suspect, mais il ne pouvait pas en parler au messager alors qu'il était entouré par des gens.

« Nous n'avons pas le vent en poupe. » À mesure qu'ils approchaient des quais, un homme s'avança à leur rencontre. Il était plus grand que Noctis et portait bien trop de couches de vêtements pour le climat actuel. Quelque chose clochait avec cet homme, et le prince ne lui fit absolument pas confiance. Le fait que Cho soit devenu silencieux et se soit raidit n'aida pas. Normalement lorsqu'ils rencontraient de nouvelles personnes, le messager commençait à débiter bon nombre de petites observations à son sujet. Cette fois, en revanche, il était silencieux comme la mort.

Noct jeta un coup d’œil à son ami spectral et vu ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ses poings étaient serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, l'un d'eux s'ouvrant et se refermant comme s'il essayait de se retenir de frapper l'autre individu. Cho n'avait que rage brute sur les trait de son visage, son regard ne lâchant jamais l'homme qui les avaient abordé.

« Hein ? » demanda Noctis, reportant son attention sur l'étranger suspect. Il questionnerait Cho plus tard à son sujet, pour le moment il devait agir normalement.

« Le bateau, vous voulez le prendre ?» sa voix mielleuse aurait été agréable si chaque fibre du corps de Noctis ne lui hurlait pas que cet homme était un danger potentiel.

« Ouais pourquoi ? » demanda Prompto en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté en fixant l'homme.

« Eh bien, Hélas il n'y en a pas. »

« T'es sûr de ça ? » demanda Gladio, tout en se rapprochant de son prince. Noct était soulagé de ne visiblement pas être le seul à le trouver louche.

« Libre à vous d'attendre, personnellement j'ai mieux à faire...C'est peut être à cause du traité ? » Noctis n'y cru pas un seul instant. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et la façon dont le messager astral serrait les dents n'aidait toujours pas.

Il regarda Cho et manqua presque d'attention lorsque l'étranger lui lança quelque chose. Par chance, Gladio avait d'excellent réflexes, il réagit au quart de tour et attrapa le projectile avant qu'il n'atteigne le visage du prince. Ouvrant la main, en son centre se trouvait une pièce.

« C'est quoi ça ? Une pièce commémorative ? » demanda Gladio, regardant la pièce en argent tout en gardant un œil sur l'étranger.

« Ils font des trucs comme ça,sérieux ? » demanda Prompto, s'approchant pour observer le petit disque.

« Quoi ? Mais non. » Noctis secoua la légèrement la tête, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et qui était cette étrange personne. Il dégageait une aura familière que Noct ne parvenait pas à identifier.

« Juste de l'argent de poche. »

« Hein, bon t'es qui toi au juste ? » Gladio posait toutes les questions de manière directes, sans détour et pourtant n'obtenait aucune réponse précise.

« Je ne suis qu'un humble voyageur. » sans plus de cérémonie, l'homme tourna les talon et s'éloigna.

« C'est ça. » murmura Noctis en l'observant partir.

Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que l'homme disait vrai et que le port était fermé, tout comme pour trouver une solution à leur problème. En revanche cela ajouta une nuit de plus à leur périple, ils allaient devoir dormir sur place.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient dans leur luxueuse suite, Noctis se perdit à regarder Cho. À son plus grand soulagement, le messager s'était adossé à un mur comprenant une baie vitrée, tous ne pouvaient que croire qu'il admirait la vue. Il ne pouvait pas lui poser de questions ni lui parler puisque les autres étaient présent mais il pouvait le regarder.

Il était toujours tendu, la mâchoire serrée et les bras croisés sur son torse, le regard fixant l'océan. Il était immobile. Trop immobile. Au fur et à mesure des années, Noct avait pris l'habitude de le voir gesticuler et bouger de partout, toujours en train de bavarder. Son soudain silence était hautement perturbant. Il n'avait jamais vu Cho dans cet état avant et il détestait ça.

Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec l'étrange homme de tout à l'heure ?

« Wah ! Mec, ces lits sont divins ! » commenta Prompto en se jetant sur l'un d'eux. « Tu devrais aller voir les douches aussi ! » il soupira de contentement et se relaxa contre le couvre-lit. « le camping c'est amusant, tout ça, mais, un lit, un vrai, c'est vraiment le pied. »

Noctis ne put retenir un rire et secoua la tête. « J'ai entendu dire que les hôtels à Altissia étaient encore mieux. » dit-il à son ami, sortant lentement des affaires de sa valise, une douche semblait être une idée parfaite.

« Ouais... » il y avait quelque chose dans l'intonation de Prompto que Noctis détesta. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, c'était triste et, résigné ? Il leva le regard vers son meilleur ami qui changea derechef d'expression, un sourire totalement faux et forcé prit place sur son visage. « Il faudra qu'on aille voir ça alors ! » même son enthousiasme n'était pas authentique.

Noctis fronça les sourcils, soupira et pris la direction de la salle de bain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : J'ai aussi un nouveau Tumblr, crée spécifiquement pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancée de mes fics, et de ce que j'en pense. Je suis toujours ouverte aux questions ect.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/interstellafichub  
> N’hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil et/ou me suivre.


	3. 3 - Grandir avec Cho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : C'est un peu sans dessus dessous du point de vue de la temporalité. C'est simplement des aperçus de tranches de vies, des discussions que Noct à eu avec Cho au fil des années. Je pense qu'il y aura des chapitres comme celui-ci de temps en temps. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que le tout reste le plus compréhensible lorsque ça arrivera.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi, il était agréable à traduire.

* * *

« Est-ce que tu es déjà tombé amoureux ? » à seize ans Noctis était curieux sur beaucoup de sujets, mais il y avait certaines questions qu'il n'osait pas poser à n'importe qui. Il finissait toujours par aller les demander à la seule personne en qui il avait une confiance aveugle pour ne pas le répéter à qui que ce soit.

Enfin, c'était surtout que la dite personne ne pouvait ni être vue ou entendue.

« Ouais. » lui sourit Cho.

Ils étaient allongés sur le canapé, une émission étrange et sans importance passait à la télévision qu'aucun des deux ne regardait réellement.

« Elle ressemblait à quoi ? » demanda Noctis, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran bien qu'il ne le regarde en rien.

« Hmm... » Cho réfléchit un moment et Noctis finit par tourner le regard dans la direction de son ami invisible. Le plus âgé avait l'air rêveur, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Du point de vue du brun, c'était un sourire triste, presque totalement brisé, mais pourtant avec une pointe de joie.

Cela prit un petit moment mais Cho finit par ouvrir la bouche « Gentil. » dit-il « Avec un sens de l'humour tordu. Un peu stupide sur les bords. On avait l'habitude de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, à jouer à des jeux vidéos qu'il possédait et à fuir sa nounou. » Il renifla, quelque chose l'amusa et Noctis ne comprit pas. « On finissait toujours par avoir de gros ennuis quand on nous mettait la main dessus. »

« Il ? » demanda le prince avec curiosité. Pas qu'il soit ignorant au point de ne pas savoir que des hommes pouvaient tomber amoureux d'autres hommes, ce n'était juste pas commun. Le brun n'était pas sûr de connaître une seule personne gay dans son entourage. Noct n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les gens étaient aussi rebuté par l'idée, même à Insomnia, il y avait beaucoup de préjugés quand l'homosexualité était mise sur la table.

Cho acquiesça et haussa les épaules. « On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. » dit-il, ses mots transportant une grande sagesse qu'il ne montrait que de temps à autre.

Ces mots avaient marqué Noctis pendant très longtemps. Il savait qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas son mot à dire quand à la personne qu'il épouserait, il était le prince héritier après tout, mais il espérait tomber amoureux au moins une fois dans sa vie. Si tout allait bien, avec un peu de chance, ce serait la personne qu'il finirait par épouser.

* * *

« D'où est-ce que tu viens ? » Noctis, âgé de dix ans, demanda un jour à Cho, le regardant depuis son lit. Son ami imaginaire était en train de faire des étirements, des mouvements étranges qui lui étaient familiers. Il lui fallu un petit moment pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Kata, mis sous une forme de série d'étirements.

« Des environs. » Répondit Cho, comme s'il ne l'écoutait pas du tout.

Noct soupira et se mit à bouder. Il était habitué aux semi-réponses et aux échappées de questions, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait pour autant. « Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais rien ? » demanda-t-il en regardant le blond se tordre dans une position qui ne semblait pas du confortable.

« Parce que je ne peux pas. » répondit-il simplement « Il y a beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas autorisé à parler. »

« A cause de ton pacte avec les dieux ? » Noct pencha la tête, essayant de comprendre comment le messager pouvait tenir dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était persuadé qu'une cheville ne pouvait pas être derrière la tête de cette façon.

« Ouep. » le blond ne semblait même pas faire d'effort en s'étirant de la sorte, il étira son bras un peu plus pour garder l'équilibre et sa jambe bougea un peu plus derrière sa tête, touchant presque le sol à coté de sa main. « Ce sont les règles. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passera si tu brises les règles ? »

A ses mots, Cho arrêta de bouger un instant et se redressa simplement en posant un pied à terre. Ça aurait pu impressionner Noct, si l'homme en question n'était pas déjà une sorte de créature surnaturelle. Ça semblait si facile, peut être que ça l'était.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. » répondit Cho s'étirant une dernière fois avent de rejoindre le prince sur le lit. Le matelas ne s'enfonça pas quand il s'assit, Noctis avait l'habitude, il savait qu'il ne pesait rien. « Je pense que, peut-être … Je devrais partir. »

« Ne pars pas ! » Noctis savait maintenant, il n'aurait pas du essayer d'attraper son ami, mais parfois l’instinct prenait le dessus sur la raison. Sa main passa au travers de son ami surnaturel et il eu un sourire triste de sa part.

« Je te le promet. » dit-il doucement « Tant que j'en ai le choix, je ne vais nul part. »

* * *

« Mon papa dit que tu n'es pas réel. » Dis doucement Noctis, neuf ans, la voix tremblante de peur. Il ne regarda pas son ami imaginaire, à la place il regarda la ville d'Insomnia par la fenêtre. Du haut de la citadelle, il ne pouvait pas distinguer les gens. Ils étaient plus petits que des fourmis sur les trottoirs, allant et venant à leur guise, vacant à leurs occupations.

Noct n'aimait pas regarder son peuple sous cet angle. Il avait toujours préféré le regarder quand il pouvait être à sa hauteur, quand il pouvait voir les visages et les identifier comme des individus différents, pas une simple masse. Il se sentait moins seul de cette façon.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda doucement Cho, quelque part à gauche du petit prince.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit le petit garçon « Je veux que tu sois réel. »

« Qu' _est-ce_ qui est réel ? » demanda le blond « Je ne suis pas réel parce que les gens ne peuvent pas me voir ? »

« C'est ce que papa à dit. »

« Alors le vent n'est-il pas réel ? »

Noctis fronça les sourcils. « oui... » Parfois Cho disait des choses qui n'avaient pas de sens au début, mais la plupart du temps le petit garçon finissait par comprendre. D'autres fois il ne comprenait pas, c'était dans ces moment là que le blond lui faisait un petit sourire énigmatique.

« Pourtant, tu ne peux pas voir le vent. » souligna Cho, Noctis se retourna et le regarda avec confusion.

« Mais tu peux voir ce que le vent fait. » souligna le petit prince à son tour. « Quand ça fait bouger les arbres, et on peut aussi l'entendre entre les buildings. »

« Tu peux voir ce que je fais aussi. » dis Cho « Quand tu m'écoutes et prends en compte mes conseils, c'est comme le vent dans les arbres. »

Noctis fronça les sourcils et finis par laisser tomber le sujet ? Ça commençais à lui faire mal à la tête et pas une seule fois Cho ne lui avait dit s'il était réel. Il ne le nia pas non plus. Au final le brun décida que ça n'avait aucune importance. Que Cho soit réel ou non, il était toujours présent quand personne d'autre ne l'était.

* * *

« A quoi ressemblait ta maman ? » demanda Noctis, à moitié endormis, âgé de douze ans.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Cho en haussant les épaules, s'allongeant à coté de son jeune ami.

« Ta maman est morte aussi ? » Noct se roula un peu plus dans ses couettes, laissant juste ses yeux dépasser pour regarder son ami fantôme.

Cho haussa à nouveau les épaules. « J'ai été adopté. » dit-il au jeune garçon. « Mais mes parents adoptifs ne m'aimaient pas trop, je ne les voyait pas beaucoup. »

« Tu as du te sentir seul. » Noctis échappa un bâillement, battant des paupières pour tenter de chasser le sommeil, pendant qu'il posait ses questions.

« Parfois oui. » répondit-il « Mais ça va. Je pense que j'ai plutôt bien grandi. »

« Est-ce que tu avais un Iggy toi aussi ? »

La question fit rire Cho un bon moment, et Noctis ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire de si drôle, mais Cho finit par réussir à se calmer et reprendre ses esprits puis il secoua la tête. « Pas quand j'étais petit. » répondit-il « Mais quand j'étais plus grand, j'avais un meilleur ami qui avait quelqu'un comme Iggy. On peux donc dire que j'en ai eu un aussi. »

Noctis sourit, Morphée prenant presque complètement le dessus, l'attirant dans ses bras. » C'est bien. » réussit-il à dire, sa voix lourde et ensommeillée. « Tout le monde à besoin d'un Iggy. »

* * *

« Je ne comprendrais jamais ça ! » Grogna de frustration Noctis, âgé de dix-sept ans, son arme tenu bizarrement dans sa main. Il avait passé les deux dernières heures à essayer de comprendre comment invoquer et dissiper ses armes, jusqu'à présent, il n'y arrivait que par chance.

« Respire un bon coup. » dit doucement Cho, sa voix calme et amusée. « Ta magie est liée à tes émotions. » ajouta-t-il, marchant autour du jeune homme et le regardant dans les yeux. « Si tu veux faire disparaître tes armes, il faut que tu le veuille. »

« Ça n'a aucun sens ! » Noct n'était pas très doué pour garder son calme. Ce qui était encore plus frustrant pour le prince ? Il avait récemment appris que son père avait maîtrisé cette technique lorsqu'il avait douze ans! Noctis n'y arrivait toujours pas à dix-sept, c'était un sacré coup à son ego.

« Bon... » Cho semblait frustrée aussi, mais contrairement au brun, il savait garder son calme, il ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. « Premièrement, imagine ton arme se dissoudre dans ton armiger. Penses à ce que tu vas ressentir en le faisant, l'effet que ça aura sur ta magie. Maintenant souviens toi que ton armiger est intimement lié à tes émotions et sentiments. Tant que tu te sentira anxieux, stressé et pas sûr de toi, l'arme ne partira pas. »

« Okay, donc je ne dois pas être stressé pour réussir à faire la chose qui m'angoisse au possible. Génial. » Noctis commençais à user à bon escient du sarcasme, c'était déjà ça. Il s'immobilisa et pris une grande inspiration, puis une autre.

Après environs cinq bonnes minutes, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa main. Avec un agile mouvement de poignet, il usa de la magie enfouie en lui et son arme disparu. Après un instant de flottement, un sourire pris place sur son visage. « OUI ! » Il sauta sur place en levant les poings au ciel, victorieux. « Je l'ai fais ! »

« Yay ! » Cho l'applaudit un peu « Maintenant fais le a nouveau. »

Suite à ses mots il reçu un regard noir et un soupir du jeune prince tournant son poignet en essayant le processus inverse cette fois, à savoir, invoquer l'arme.

Rien ne se passa.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous pour vos messages et votre soutient ! J’espère que cette histoire seras à la hauteur de vos attentes, mais je ferais de mon mieux :)  
> La suite arrivera bientôt.


	4. 4 - Pluie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : ATTENTION : Gros feels dans ce chapitre !
> 
> Note de la traductrice : J'essaye de rattraper le retard de publication par rapport à l'autre site ou je met ma trad, mais j'oublie, je suis pas possible...

* * *

La pluie tombait sur lui, mouillant ses vêtements, les collant à sa peau. Le temps semblait dans le même état que chacun, une lumière quelque peu poétique éclairait l’horizon, en osmose avec ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Les nuages noirs parsemant le ciel couvraient d'un voile sombre les ruines encore fumantes de sa tant aimée citée.

« Noct... » Prompto vint plus près de lui, approchant sa main pour le toucher, mais le brun recula.

« Je... » ses yeux étaient rivés sur la ville en ruine. Dans son champ de vision périphérique, il pouvait voir Gladio et Ignis fixant eux aussi la citée, mais Prompto... Prompto était bien plus préoccupé par Noct.

Au bord de la falaise se tenait Cho, regardant lui aussi le désastre. Noctis ne pouvait pas voir son expression mais il savait qu'il devait lui parler.

« J'ai besoin d'un petit moment... » réussit-il à murmurer. « Je vais … Vous rattraper. » Il ne regarda pas ses amis, mais il les entendit s'éloigner lentement, lui laissant une chance de se remettre les idées en place seul.

Après quelques instants, il jeta un coup d’œil derrière lui. Il les vit attendre là ou le chemin tournait, assez proche pour lui venir en aide en cas de problème, mais assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre s'il parlait à voix basse.

Il s'approcha du bord de la falaise. Cho tourna la tête, un air résigné sur le visage, comme si toute cette catastrophe n'était pas une surprise, comme si c'était inévitable, comme s'il avait su que tout allait se produire.

« Est-ce que tu le savais ? » Noct parvint à garder sa voix dans un murmure, le choc lentement remplacé par une vive colère.

« Oui. » répondit-il, reportant son regard sur la citée détruite.

« Tu savais ! » s'exclama presque Noctis, faisant tout les efforts du monde pour continuer à chuchoter et ne pas hurler, hurler sur cet homme qui l'avait aidé toute sa vie. « Tu savais et tu n'as rien dis ! » Il serra les poings, se rappelant que même si ses amis ne pouvaient pas l'entendre, ils pouvaient le voir.

« Oui. » répéta Cho. « Si je te l'avais dis, tu serais resté là bas. » Il se retourna complètement, fixant le prince droit dans les yeux.

« Bien évidemment que je serais resté ! » Noctis pris une inspiration, essayant de garder son calme. « J'aurais pu... »

« Tu serais mort ! »

Le soudain éclat de voix de Cho le figea et il le fixa, la rage interne du brun fut quelque peu assommé par la surprise. Il n'avait jamais entendu Cho hausser la voix autrement que pour exprimer sa joie et son bonheur. Aujourd'hui, il criait sur Noct, la douleur et la peine gravé dans son intonation.

« Tu serais resté là bas, tu aurais donné tout ce que tu possède pour aider les autres. Mais tu ne peux pas, Noct. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Peut importe à quel point tu essayes. » Le brun n'avait jamais vu une telle variété d'émotions traverser Cho, pas même lorsque ce dernier était surexcité à l'idée de le voir jouer à un nouveau jeux-vidéo. L'homme semblait sur le point de pleurer. « Tu penses vraiment que je voulais tout ça ? » demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante. « J'ai grandis à Insomnia, c'était ma _maison_. Tu ne penses pas que si j'avais pu empêcher ce massacre,, je l'aurais fais ?! »

Noctis avait la sensation que si Cho avait pu le toucher, il l'aurait saisis et secoué par les épaules. L'homme semblait bien plus qu'affolé, mais sur le moment le brun n'en avait rien à faire.

« J'aurais au moins pu être là pour aider ! » Il avait beaucoup de mal à continuer à murmurer, une sourde colère brûlant dans ses veines, le faisant trembler des pieds à la tête.

« Noct, l'entière raison de mon existence est de te protéger. » dit Cho, retombant dans un ton de voix plus calme. « Je n’espère pas que tu le comprenne, ni même que tu me pardonne, mais je suis là pour t'aider. Je n'aurais pas été capable de le faire si nous étions resté à Insomnia. »

Ses mots n'atténuèrent en rien la rage sourde qui lui faisait ouvrir et fermer le poing, dans le vain espoir d'envoyer ce dernier dans le nez de Cho. « Tu dis que tu es ici pour aider, mais parce que tu ne l'as pas fait, j'ai tout perdu ! » Noct s'étouffa presque sur ses propres paroles tant elles étaient un poids douloureux.

Il venait de perdre absolument tout. Sa citée, sa maison, son père,son royaume. Tout perdu en quelques heures, et pendant ce temps,lui, prenait du bon temps à la plage. Il aurait du être là. Il aurait du être auprès de son père, à se battre pour son peuple. Au lieu de quoi, il était tranquillement à se reposer dans une luxueuse chambre d’hôtel hors de prix. Comment Cho pouvait dire qu'il avait fais ça pour l'aider ?

« Pas tout. » Dit doucement le messager astral, regardant derrière Noctis, là où ses amis l'attendaient.

« Hey Noct ! » l'appela Prompto, il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Son ami approchait doucement, avec précaution. « On devrait y aller. » le blond était normalement enjoué, plein d'énergie et heureux, mais aujourd'hui sa voix était enrouée, cassant presque sous l'effort de tenter de maintenir ses émotions sous contrôle.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu quelque chose aujourd'hui. » Dis doucement Cho. « Vous avez tous perdu votre foyer. Gladio à perdu son père. Tu es la seule famille qu'il reste à Ignis. » Noctis essaya de l'ignorer mais Cho continua. « Souviens toi qu'ils ne sont pas tes gardes du corps. Pas tes amis. Ce sont tes frères. Et peut importe à quel point tu as besoin d'eux, maintenant, eux aussi ont besoin de toi. Alors respire, calme toi et continue d'avancer. »

Noct acquiesça lentement, prenant en compte le conseil de Cho tout en faisant croire qu'il répondait à Prompto. « Allons-y. » dit-il calmement avec résignation tout en le rejoignant.

* * *

La glaive du sage et la hallebarde de l'acharné pesaient lourd dans l'armiger. Les armes en elles mêmes étaient légères comme des plumes mais ce qu'elles représentaient...

En quelques jours, la vie de Noctis avait pris un virage à cent-quatre-vingt degré. Au début, il avait été envoyé hors de la citée pour aller épouser son amie d'enfance qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que ça, ensuite... Insomnia était tombée. Son foyer détruit, son père tué. Les kingslaives inactifs et il se retrouvait livré à lui même.

Ou presque.

Un coup de pouce entre ses cotes le fit revenir à la réalité, assis en face du feu de camp. « Hey. » le salua Prompto, un sourire forcé plaqué au visage, lui tendant un bol de nourriture. Il se fichait pas mal de savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais il savait qu'il devait manger quelque chose, alors il accepta le repas offert et observa Prompto se poser sur la chaise adjacente à la sienne. « Une petite partie de _King's Knight_ , ça te dis ? » demanda-t-il, cherchant à distraire le prince des horreurs de ses derniers jours.

Noct était sur le point de refuser lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Cho. L'homme fit un mouvement que seul plusieurs années de connaissances lui permirent de comprendre. Lentement, il acquiesça. « Okay. » accepta-t-il tranquillement. Instantanément, Prompto se relaxa, relâchant la tension qu'il retenait, Noctis réalisa alors que son ami en avait autant besoin que lui.

« En fait ... » dit-il calmement, posant son dîner de coté. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour ? »

Prompto le regarda avec surprise avant de regarder aux alentours. « C'est la nuit. » souligna le blond.

Noct acquiesça. « Pas loin. On restera dans la limite de protection. » proposa-t-il. « On peux juste tourner en rond autour du sanctuaire ou un truc comme ça... »

Prompto fronça les sourcils mais hocha positivement la tête en se levant de sa chaise, il offrit une main à Noctis pour l'aider à se relever. Le prince expliqua brièvement à Ignis ou ils allaient, avant de descendre du rocher surélevé du sanctuaire. Il fut surpris de voir Cho au bord du promontoire, le surveillant depuis la haut à mesure qu'il marchait avec Prompto.

« Alors... » Le blond donna gentiment un coup d'épaule sur celle du brun. « Pas que je déteste marcher en rond ou quoi, mais, qu'est-ce qu'il y à ? »

Noctis haussa les épaules. « C'est juste que … J'aime pas rester assis à ne rien faire. » murmura-t-il.

« Depuis quand ? » se moqua allègrement son ami, le prince ne put empêcher un léger rire.

Il secoua la tête. « J'avais juste besoin de … De _faire_ quelque chose. » tenta d'expliquer le brun. Pourquoi n'était il jamais doué avec les mots ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le moyen de faire comprendre à Prompto son besoin de bouger, de faire quelque chose, de faire croire à son corps qu'il était productif.

« Nan, j'ai compris. » Soupira Prompto, il restèrent silencieux un moment, faisant facilement deux fois le tour du campement avant de recommencer à discuter. « Hey, J'suis désolé. T'sais. » dit-il calmement, regardant ou il mettait les pieds plutôt que son ami.

« Je ne suis pas le seul qui ai perdu quelque chose ou quelqu'un. » admit Noctis. « J'étais trop ... » il secoua la tête. « Je ne pensais pas... » Il soupira face à son incapacité à parler de ce qu'il avait au fond de lui.

Mais Prompto. Ce cher Prompto semblait toujours le comprendre. Il lui offrit un petit sourire et passa son bras au dessus des épaules du prince. « Mec. T'inquiète. J'pense qu'aucun de nous soit fâché contre toi. » dit-il. « On vas bien. On fait comme on peut. » Il arrêta de marcher, le bras autour du coup du brun le fit se tourner, ils étaient maintenant face à face.

« On est là pour toi, tu sais. » dit calmement Prompto, faisant sourire Noctis. « Gladio seras toujours là pour un duel si tu as besoin de frapper quelque chose. Iggy est bon dans tout ses conseils. Et moi ... » il détourna le regard, ses joues prenant une teinte rosée. « Si tu as besoin d'une épaule... Quelqu'un à qui parler... Tu vois … Ou juste une présence... Tu m'as moi. » Il releva les yeux, plongeant ses iris bleues dans celle d'une couleur similaire du prince. « Je suis là, okay ? »

D'un air hébété, incapable de réfléchir à des mots pour décrire les puissants sentiments qui prenaient place en lui, il hocha simplement la tête. Prompto le fit à son tour et commença à s’éloigner, mais Noctis réagit trop vite. Il attrapa Prompto avant qu'il ne puisse enlever son bras de ses épaules. Étant très mal à l'aise, en dehors de sa zone de confort, le prince croisa le regard confus du blond avant de se rapprocher de lui.

La tête du jeune prince semblait être parfaitement à sa place au creux du cou de son ami. Ses bras passèrent autour de la taille de Prompto par automatisme, et avant qu'il ne le réalise, il était tenu dans un étreinte chaleureuse. « Je suis là mon pote. » murmura le blond, resserrant un peut ses bras autour du brun.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Noct resta juste au creux des bras de son ami, le serrant si fort contre lui qu'il ne serait pas étonné si le blond finissait avec des bleus, et pourtant il ne voulait pas le lâcher. A la place il se laissa être réconforté et les larmes commencèrent à couler.

Pour la première dois de sa vie, Noct n'était pas embarrassé de pleurer devant un ami. Il n'avait pas honte de ses sentiments négatifs, ne pensant pas qu'il était faible de les laisser sortir. Il se sentait réconforté, même un peu plus, il se sentait aimé.

Ce garçon, non cet homme, était là pour lui. Le tenant contre lui, lui offrant bienveillance et douceur. Pas parce qu'il était le prince, pas parce qu'il était le futur roi élu. Mais parce qu'il était Noctis. Son ami.

Sachant que Prompto ne le jugerait pas, il laissa tomber ses barrière et craqua pour de bon. Il laissa le deuil l'engloutir, les larmes glissant sur ses joues pour chaque choses qu'il avait perdues, son père, son royaume, de nombreux kingslaives qui avaient vaillamment donnés leurs vies pour la famille royale. Il laissa la culpabilité le ronger de l'intérieur, culpabilité de ne pas avoir été là, de n'avoir rien fait pour arrêter ce massacre, pour ne pas avoir dit de meilleurs mots à son père en quittant Insomnia le matin avant l'attaque.

Les pleurs silencieux se transformèrent en bruyant sanglots faisant trembler son corps violemment sous la puissance des émotions ressenties, pas un seul instant Prompto ne le lâcha.

Lorsque la crise commença à s'apaiser, Noct se reconnecta avec la réalité et remarqua la main qui caressait ses cheveux, les doux et rassurants murmures de son ami. Il constata aussi qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés du sanctuaire, que Prompto était appuyé contre la parois rocheuse tout en le gardant contre lui.

« Je suis là. » murmura le blond et Noctis sentit la douce pression d'un baiser contre ses cheveux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas reçu une telle affection ? A quand remontait la dernière fois que quelqu'un l’avait embrasser d'une manière si tendre et affectueuse ? La dernière personne à l'avoir fait, c'était son père il y à des années de cela.

Repenser à ce manque affectif le fit presque repartir dans une crise de sanglots, mais pourtant rien de plus qu'un poids s'ajouta à son cœur déjà lourd.

Ils restèrent enlacé l'un contre l'autre, Noctis s'accrochant à son ami comme si sa vie en dépendait, Prompto le tenait tout aussi fort. Quand les larmes se tarirent, il amorça un mouvement pour se dégager mais le blond resserra son étreinte un instant avant de le lâcher.

« Merci. » murmura Noctis en détournant le regard, incapable de croiser celui de son ami, après coup, trop gêné d'avoir craqué de la sorte.

« Là. » Ils gravirent à nouveau le rocher et Prompto aida Noctis à s'asseoir à ses cotés, laissant le jeune prince poser sa tête contre son épaule.

Aucun des deux ne pipa mot, restant simplement l'un contre l'autre l'autre, fixant l'étendue désertique visible à perte de vue dans la nuit.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon tumblr ! J'y met le lien des musiques que j'écoute.   
> https://interstellafichub.tumblr.com/


	5. 5 - Jared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : Cette fois pas de com' de l'auteur en tête de chapitre, mais il y en à bien un en fin ! De plus n'etant pas la ce week end je vais vous mettre deux trois chapitre à la suite

* * *

Il faisait une chaleur à crever à Lestallum. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour décrire l'oppressante et étouffante fournaise qui les agressait peut importe l'endroit. Il faisait putain de chaud.

Noctis grogna et soupira, essuyant son front d'un revers de gant, maudissant les cieux. À ses cotés, Cho riait.

« Je suis tellement content de ne plus ressentir la chaleur. » continua-t-il à rire, marchant dans un état parfaitement normal, comme si de rien n’était. Et le brun ne pouvait même pas lui envoyer un regard noir pour être aussi bien sous cette écrasante température.

Noct soupira une nouvelle fois suivant Gladio qui les guidait jusqu'à l'hôtel ou se trouvait Iris. Il espérait qu'il y ait la climatisation.

* * *

Les crocs du lion ajoutèrent du poids émotionnel à son armiger, la charge du pouvoir pesant lourd sur les épaules de Noctis. Tout ce que le jeune prince désirait à l'instant, c'était de pouvoir se jeter dans son lit à la chambre d’hôtel et dormir tout le reste de la journée. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait imploser et il avait bien trop chaud, il n'était vraiment pas très frais, dans tous les sens du terme, le silence de Cho ne l'aidant pas.

« Oh, Gladdy... » l'intonation d'Iris le fit sortir de ses pensées et il fronça les sourcils.

Gladio fut instantanément aux aguets, l’inquiétude présente dans sa voix. « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » il était évident que sa petite sœur souffrait, Noctis se déplaça hors du chemin pour laisser son ami la réconforter.

« Je vous ai laissé tomber. Je n'ai pas été à Caem. » le vacillement dans la voix de la petite brune inquiéta Noct qui se rapprocha, près à lui offrir le soutient qu'elle pourrait requérir.

« L'empire est venu pendant que vous n'étiez pas là. » continua-t-elle, le cœur du prince tomba dans son estomac, se sentant immédiatement nauséeux.

« Viens. » lui dit-il, chuchotant d'un ton qu'il espérait calme et rassurant. « Allons à l'étage. »

La pauvre fille semblait sur le point de s'effondrer en larmes. Il savait qu'elle avait sa fierté, et qu'elle ne voudrait pas le faire en publique, alors il lui prit gentiment le bras, et la guida dans les escaliers. Il imaginait à peine les horreurs que l'empire avait pu faire. Une part de lui ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il c'était passé, mais l'autre part savait qu'il devait l'entendre.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre en silence, personne ne dit un mot jusqu'à ce qu'Iris soit assise dans une chaise. Prompto tremblait, il s'assit à son tour, sur un lit de l'autre coté de la pièce, Cho fit de même à ses cotés.

Après quelques temps, le calme fut brisé par Iris reprenant la parole. « Aucun d'entre nous n'a dit un seul mot au sujet de Noct. » commença-t-elle faisant froncer les sourcils du concerné. Il détestait devoir être la priorité des gens, qu'ils aient à le faire passer en premier.

« Ils ont juste débarqué d'un seul coup et ensuite... » la jeune fille dû s’arrêter, les émotions lui bloquant la gorge. Noctis ne pouvait rien faire, hormis la regarder et attendre qu'elle continue son récit. « Pauvre Jared... »

Encore une fois le cœur de Noctis rata un battement. Jared. L'un des vassal les plus fidèle de la famille Amiticia. Elle ne voulait peut-être pas insinuer qu'il était... Mais son visage déchiré par la peine en disait bien plus que les mots eux même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à Jared ? » demanda rapidement Gladio.

« On a rien pu faire ! » s'exclama-t-elle, coupant presque la parole à son frère, la voix engourdie par les larmes bloquées au bord de ses yeux. Le silence tomba à nouveau dans la pièce.

Jared était mort. Pour lui. A cause de lui. Combien de gens auront encore à souffrir pour lui ? Combien devront encore mourir ? Jared était un homme aimable et bon, il n'aurait jamais intentionnellement fait de mal à personne. Pourquoi l'empire avait-il eu le besoin de le tuer ? Pour le trouver lui ? Pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé à Insomnia.

Tout était de sa faute. Tout. S'il n'avait pas quitté Insomnia...

Noctis fut sortit de ses pensées par le grincement de la porte s'ouvrant derrière lui. Un reniflement arriva en premier, puis Talcott. Talcott, le petit-fils de Jared. Le cœur du brun se brisa pour le jeune garçon, sachant parfaitement quel genre de peine et de douleur il devait être en train de traverser.

Talcott resta à la porte l'air hésitant, la tête baissé et les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Noct fit un pas en sa direction, ne sachant pas comment le consoler, mais il devait au moins essayer. Il s'accroupit à coté du battant de bois, regardant douloureusement le petit enfant pleurer.

« Ce... N'est pas juste. » dit-il doucement mais assez fort pour être entendu par delà ses pleurs. « On aurait dût être là. » de cette façon... De cette façon ils auraient pu les protéger. Il aurait volontiers épargner un tel sort à Jared. Encore une fois, Noct se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir été là ou il fallait, quand il fallait.

Ces mots eurent l'effet opposé à ce qu'il pensait. Talcott se mit à sangloter bruyamment et Noctis ne savait pas quoi faire. L'enlacer ? Ça l'avait aidé... Il se rappela le sentiment de réconfort lorsqu'il avait été au creux des bras de son ami. C'était peut-être ce qu'avait besoin le petit garçon ? Peut-être avait-il besoin que Noctis soit le prince fort en qui il croyait.

« Je... Je pouvais pas les arrêter. » réussit à marmonner Talcott entre deux sanglots.

« Mais je ne laisserais pas l'empire s'en tirer aussi facilement. » Promit Noctis, décidant d'être le prince dont le garçon avait besoin. Il pouvait laisser le réconfort physique aux autres, aux autres qui savaient comment s'y prendre. « Ils paieront pour ce qu'ils ont fait... Je te le promet. »

« Je crois en toi, prince Noctis. » répondit Talcott encore une fois entre deux larmoiements. Il prit une grande inspiration et quitta l’entre-bâillement de la porte.

« Je prends Talcott avec moi. » dit Iris avec détermination. « Et on va aller à Caem. » la façon dont elle le dit aurait pu convaincre n'importe qui. Qu'elle pouvait protéger et consoler le jeune garçon. Pendant un instant le brun vit l'ombre de la femme qu'elle deviendrait. Une femme fière, forte et protectrice des gens qui lui sont cher.

« On... On ne peux pas juste rester ici e ne rien faire. » maintenant elle pleurait elle aussi. Honnêtement Noct sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il avait décidé d'être fort. D'être le prince. Il détestait ça.

« Je comprends » dit-il, trouvant un fil de résolution auquel s'accrocher. Il fit de son mieux pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle.

Gladio s'avança, ses bras entourant affectueusement sa petite sœur en pleurs, ses propres yeux noyé par des larmes qui ne coulaient pas. Encore une fois, Noct ne savait pas quoi faire, comment agir. Il voulait que tout rentre dans l'ordre, offrir à Iris et Talcott une raison de sourire et d'être heureux à nouveau. Mais il ne savait pas quoi ou comment faire.

Après un moment, il déglutit, poussant ses émotions au fond de lui. Il se tourna et quitta la pièce, ces vassaux comprendraient très bien qu'il avait la nécessitée d'être seul. Ils étaient dans un lieu sûr, avec un peu de chance ils lui laisserait l'espace dont il avait besoin.

Évidemment, Cho n'avait pas trop le choix que de le suivre, Noctis le savait et n'en avait que peu de préoccupation. L'homme avait été à ses côtés quasiment la totalité de sa vie, même quand il était silencieux, sa présence réchauffait le cœur du prince.

Quand ils furent assez loin de l’hôtel, Noct trouva un endroit ou s'asseoir. Au coin sombre d'une ruelle abandonnée. Il s'adossa au mur et laissa les larmes tomber. Il connaissait Jared depuis longtemps. Pas énormément, mais assez pour savoir qu'il était un homme bon qui avait aimé ses amis comme s'ils avaient été ses propres enfants. Il ne méritait pas de mourir pour lui. Ni pour quiconque.

Cho, pour une fois, était silencieux. Assis contre le mur opposé à celui du brun, regardant l'entrée de l'allée ou ils étaient. Noct était rassuré de savoir que quelqu'un continuait de surveiller les environs. Quand lui même n'était pas en état de le faire.

« Prompto approche. » dit doucement Cho, se redressant et sortant de la ruelle. Noct savait qu'il n'allait pas loin, il ne pouvait pas, mais il était reconnaissant.

« Hey. » dit Prompto, allant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il ne le toucha pas, mais était assez proche pour que Noctis puisse très légèrement glisser plus près et entrer en contact avec son bras avec le siens, prenant le réconfort comme il venait.

Sans un mot, Prompto bougea, son bras passant autour des épaules du brun le rapprochant de lui, poussant sa tête contre son épaule, comme une invitation silencieuse pour qu'il se laisse aller. Noct résista quelques secondes avant de se mettre à pleurer.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il d'une voix à peine audible. « J'aimerai... » Il s'arrêta et Noctis réalisa qu'il pleurait aussi. « Je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup. » murmura-t-il « Mais... » le bras autour du prince se resserra un peu. « Mais on va les faire payer. » au delà des larmes et de la peine, Prompto avait un ton tranchant et déterminé. « Pour Jared. Pour Insomnia. Pour le roi. On va les arrêter avant qu'ils ne puissent... Avant que quelqu'un d'autre... » sa voix se brisa et il échappa un sanglot.

Hésitant, peu sûr de lui, Noctis bougea. Il se tourna et engouffra Prompto au creux de ses bras, posant sa tête contre son épaule et faisant de même sur celle du blond. Ils étaient assis là, par terre dans la ruelle, enlacé et partageant une même douleur.

« Je ne peux pas le faire sans toi. » dit calmement Noct, incapable d'expliquer au combien ces mots étaient les bons.

« C'est une bonne chose, je ne vais nul part. » répondit Prompto.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : C'était supposé être amusant. Et romantique. Et amusant. A la place, je me suis brisé le cœur.  
> Bien que ce ne soit pas entièrement ma faute. FFXV est déchirant dans son ensemble... Putain, maintenant j'ai besoin d'écrire plus de mignonnerie pour passer au dessus de tout ça.


	6. 6 - Prompto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Au cas où ce ne serait pas déjà évident, c'est un chapitre flashback.   
> Je pense ceci dit que ce seras un bon changement par rapport à l'ambiance lourde des derniers chapitres.

* * *

« Ça va ? » la voix du blond arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles et le fit sursauter légèrement, arrêtant ainsi sa contemplation de Cho qui faisait encore ses étirements étranges. C'était quelque peu hypnotique, la facilité qu'il avait de mouvoir son corps, mais Noctis dû se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de corps.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, regardant son ami assis à ses côtés.

« T'étais encore dans la lune. » Prompto secoua sa main devant le visage du brun comme pour appuyer ses propos.

Noctis grimaça et enleva la main de son ami de devant son visage. « Je vais bien. » dit-il au blond, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la nouvelle position exubérante de Cho. « Salle d'arcade ? » suggéra-t-il, amenant son sac sur son épaule.

« Nan. » Prompto rougit légèrement en haussant les épaules à la proposition. « Pourquoi on irait pas juste … J'sais pas, au parc par exemple ? »

Ah. C'était donc ça le problème. Prompto avait le porte monnaie au régime sec jusqu'à la fin du mois. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, le plus souvent le blond allait repousser l'idée d'aller à la salle d'arcade et proposer une activité gratuite à la place.

Lorsque ce problème survint, au début Noctis n'avait pas comprit pourquoi et avait juste pensé que son ami n'aimait pas aller s'amuser au game-center autant que lui, mais après quelques occasions, Cho souligna qu'il était possible que son ami ne puisse pas continuer à dépenser autant d'argent dans ce genre d'activités.

Avant que le brun n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche et proposer de payer pour lui, Cho l'avait arrêté. « Mec, laisse le avoir sa fierté. » lui dit-il. « Il sait s'occuper de son budget, ça iras. »

Après compréhension de la situation, Noct se contentait de hausser les épaules et de suivre les suggestions de Prompto. Et contre toute attente, ce n'était quasiment jamais ennuyant. Évidemment, Prompto passait les trois quart du temps à prendre des photos mais c'était quand même un bon moment ensemble.

« Hey, » Noct passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami « Pourquoi on irait pas dans un nouvel endroit ? » suggéra-t-il, entraînant le blond au travers des rues. « J'ai entendu parler d'un lac caché dans une réserve. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui vont là-bas. Ça pourrait être un bon endroit pour prendre des photos. »

Toute une flopée d'émotions passèrent sur le visage de Prompto avant qu'il ne fasse un heureux sourire. « Ça à l'air génial ! »

* * *

« Comment tu peux ne pas comprendre ça ? » demanda Prompto.

Dehors le soleil se couchait, les deux jeunes hommes dans l'appartement de Noctis, du matériel de révision scolaire étalé sur la table basse. Ils étaient à deux jours de l'examen final, et Noct était bien plus qu'un tout petit peu stressé. Il regarda son ami et ne pu s’empêcher de rire.

Prompto était sur son canapé, les jambes en l'air retombant des deux cotés de sa tête qui pendait dans le vide, le fixant à l'envers. A coté de lui, Cho était exactement dans la même position, les deux blonds le regardant avec le même air exaspéré.

« Parce que c'est des maths. » murmura-t-il finalement « Je n'ai jamais été bon en math. »

« Nan. Tu n'aimes pas ça alors tu ne fais aucun effort. » soupira Prompto et Cho hocha positivement et vivement la tête, étant parfaitement d'accord avec son camarade.

« Est-ce que je vais vraiment en avoir besoin ? » il posa la question à Prompto mais il savait que Cho y répondrait aussi.

« Oui ! » dirent-ils au même moment, avec le même ton exacerbé. Parfois leur ressemblance frappait le prince de plein fouet.

Noctis grogna laissant sa tête tomber doucement contre la table « Ça craint. » murmura-t-il.

« Hey, encore une petite heure et après on joue ensemble à des jeux-vidéos, 'kay ? » suggéra le blond, se retournant dans le bon sens, le sang commençant à lui monter à la tête. Noct tenta de ne pas tressaillir quand les jambes de son ami passèrent au travers de Cho.

« Ouais. » murmura-t-il, soupirant à nouveau. Les maths craignaient de fou.

* * *

« Tu es sûr que c'est bon ? » la voix de Prompto était étouffé et remplie d'angoisse alors qu'il se rapprochait de Noct, se cachant presque derrière lui.   
  
« Ouais. Pourquoi ça ne le serais pas ? » répondit Noctis, marchant tranquillement dans les halls presque vides. Il regarda derrière lui et sourit à son ami. « je t'ai invité. Alors même si ce n'est pas autorisé, tu n'auras pas de problème. » Souligna-t-il. « je veux dire, que j'agisse et que tu me vois en tant que tel ou non, je suis le prince héritier. Qu'est ce que tu étais supposé faire ? Dire non ? »  
  
« Mec, je veux pas avoir d'ennuis ! » Prompto écarquilla les yeux, regardant tout autour d'eux, comme si quelqu'un allait surgir à tout moment et leur passer un savon. Sa façon de bouger et son anxiété grandissante pour rien firent rire Noctis.   
  
« C'est bon. » répéta le brun, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. « C'est un entraînement. Tout ce que tu vas faire c'est me regarder échouer à invoquer mes armes pendant trois heures, ensuite on pourra aller à la salle d'arcade. C'est moi qui offre. » il ajouta la dernière phrase avant que Prompto puisse décliner l'invitation. C'était presque la fin du mois, le moment où Prompto commençait à être serré au niveau budgétaire. Il avait trouvé que s'il proposait de payer pour deux avant que Prompto puisse émettre une objection, le garçon était plus enclin à accepter d'y aller.   
  
« Tu vas y arriver cette fois. » dit calmement Cho tout en les suivant à quelques pas derrière eux. Noctis l'ignora complètement, comme il le faisait toujours en publique, mais l'encouragement lui alla droit au cœur.   
  
Cette fois, Gladio avait apparemment une nouvelle méthode d'entraînement. Une qui semblait fonctionner. Alors que Noct était en difficulté pour invoquer son arme,   
Il fonça sur Prompto, son arme d'entraînement levé au dessus de sa tête, prêt à asséner un puissant coup, un qui ferait sûrement énormément de dégâts malgré le bois léger de la lame.   
  
Agissant par instinct, Noctis bougea, réussissant a s'interposer juste à temps entre Prompto et Gladio, son arme bien en main pour parer l'attaque du bouclier.   
  
« Putain de merde ! » une rage violente émergea du jeune prince alors qu'il retournait le coup, éloignant l'épée de Gladio, il se rapprocha, son propre coup de lame durement arrêter. Le métal s’enfonçant dans le bois, Noctis continua à forcer dans la garde de Gladio. « T'aurais pu le blesser ! »  
  
« j'aurais pu, ouais. » répondit Gladio, esquivant la prochaine attaque et parant celle d'après. Son arme ne résistait pas très bien face à une lame de métal mais elle tenait. Pour le moment. « Mais j'étais sûr que tu ne me laisserais pas faire. »  
  
Noct hurla de colère, attaquant encore une fois Gladio qui esquiva gracieusement. « Calme toi, Noct. » ordonna-t-il « Prends une lame de bois si tu veux te battre. »  
  
Mais Noctis n'écoutait pas, il était en colère, il bouillonnait de rage. Il était blessé et se sentait trahis. Gladio était supposé être son ami, et il avait intentionnellement mis Prompto en danger. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il allait facilement lui pardonner.   
  
« Noct. Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir Prompto. » dit Cho, se tenant stupidement proche de Noctis. Il mit un petit moment pour enregistrer ce que son messager venait de lui dire, mais quand il réalisa, il cessa ses attaques et se retourna vivement.  
  
Prompto était toujours assis sur le banc, les yeux écarquillés. Une main accrocher à son t-shirt, et même à cette distance Noct pouvait dire qu'il tremblait. Personne ne pouvait le blâmer, pas après ça,.. Après tout, avoir Gladio qui surgit de cette manière devant soit pourrait effrayer même le plus entraîné des Kingsglaive, alors un ado de dix sept ans...  
  
« Prompto ! » Noct se mit à courir vers lui, son arme se dissolvant avant même qu'il n'arrive près de lui. « Tout vas bien. » il tenta de rassurer son ami, mettant ses mains sur ses épaules. « c'est bon. Je te le promet. Je le laisserais pas te faire du mal. » la peur et l'inquiétude étaient présentes dans sa voix et dans ses yeux qui fixaient ceux de son ami.  
  
« Ouais... » déglutit Prompto. Il prit une inspiration tremblante avant de faire un faible sourire à Noctis. « je sais que tu ne le laisserais pas faire. »  
  
« Hey, gamin. » Gladio vînt s'asseoir sur le banc, à une distance descente de Prompto, récoltant un autre regard noir du jeune prince. « Désolé » dit le bouclier « C'était pas le but de t'effrayer à ce point là. »  
  
« C'est rien... » dit Prompto. Se relâchant un peu. Il sourit à Noctis qui le tenait toujours par les épaules mort d'inquiétude. « Ça a fonctionné pas vrai ? »  
  
« Huh? » Noctis regarda son ami avec confusion.  
  
« Tu l'as fais ! Tu as invoqué ton épée ! C'était tellement stylé ! » Prompto semblait retrouver son énergie habituelle.  
  
« Ouais... Je... J'sais pas pourquoi ça a fonctionné d'un seul coup... » Noct lâcha les épaules du blond, s'asseyant entre lui et Gladio.  
  
« Tu voulais protéger la crevette. » dit Gladio avec un haussement d'épaules « Tu as suivi ton instinct. »  
  
« Noct, t'es mon héro. » dit Prompto sur un ton de plaisanterie, un sourire plaqué au visage.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : En fait, j'ai écris ça il y à quelques jours. Je pensais le publier plus tard, mais après les derniers chapitres, et ceux à venir, quelque chose bien devait arriver.


	7. 7 - Des dieux et des hommes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Apparemment je me suis trompé dans l'ordre des événements, alors pour cette fic, Jared mourra AVANT de combattre le titan et d'avoir reçu la bénédiction de Ramuh.   
> Ça fait un petit moment que j'ai joué cette partie du jeu. (Ouups).   
> Je crois que j'ai passé trop de temps sur la chapitre 15 ( 110 heures sur lui seul. Jusqu'à maintenant. x.x ) et que j'ai un peu oublié l'ordre des choses qui se passaient dans les chapitres précédents. Excusez moi.   
> Et puis après tout, c'est une fanfiction, non ? On peux changer des choses...  
> Ce chapitre est aussi un peu plus longs que les autres, mais j'arrive enfin sur mon intrigue principale.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Je dois avouer que traduire les paroles de Gentiana fut une épreuve xD

* * *

Le paysage était beau, on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. La topographie des environs rendait le tout impressionnant à voir, mais Noctis n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. À chaque minute, un violent pic de douleur venait lui secouer la tête et le distraire du reste.  
  
Prompto restait tout près de lui, l'inquiétude marquant ses traits à chaque fois que Noct grimaçait de douleur. Il fit l'effort de faire signe à son ami que tout allait bien, mais ça ne sembla pas calmer les tourments du blond.  
  
Étonnement, Cho ne semblait pas inquiet du tout. Il avait cependant réellement l'air tendu depuis peu. « Ce n'était pas supposé être comme ça... » murmura t il, fonçant les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas dans le bon ordre... »  
  
Noctis n'essaya cette fois même pas de comprendre ce que son messager astral était en train de marmonner, il avait déjà mal à la tête, il n'avait pas besoin d'y rajouter des énigmes célestes.  
  
Il remarqua cependant l'hésitation de Cho à mesure qu'ils approchaient du belvédère. Il regardait un peu partout, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un, et Noct eu un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque-chose n'allait pas. Ou plutôt quelque-chose allait se produire. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec ses étranges visions ?  
  
Il eu sa réponse bien assez vite.  
  
« Quel coïncidence. »  
  
Déjà présent et accoudé à une paire de jumelles, l'homme de la baie de Galdina se tenait là. L'individu quelques peu étrange et suspicieux qui avait lancé une pièce au visage de Noct.  
  
Cho tressaillit, vraiment, quand l'homme les salua en grande révérence et de manière théâtrale. « Ardyn » murmura le messager, lui envoyant un regard des plus furieux que Noctis n'ai jamais vu. S'il ne s'était pas déjà sentit tendu, les actions de Cho l'auraient mit sur le qui-vive.   
  
« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce le soit. » Dit Gladio au côté du prince, attirant l'attention du brun ailleurs que sur Cho, se concentrant à la place sur l'homme flippant qui s'avançait vers eux.  
  
« Dites, les contes et les légendes vous aimez ça ? » demanda l'étranger, et Noct se demanda s'il n'avait pas pris des cours auprès des messagers astral pour que ses phrases n'ai aucun sens. Il y eu un silence qui fut interrompu par l'homme (Ardyn ?) qui reprit la parole.  
  
« Comme celle-ci : Des profondeurs, l'appel de l'archéen, mais sur des oreilles sourdes la langue des dieux tombe. Le roi s'agenouille dans la douleur et rampe. » récita-t-il en tournant autour du groupe.  
  
« Comment on arrange ça, vous savez ? » demanda Prompto, semblant soudainement bien trop intelligent, une migraine assiégeant sa tête lui infligeant à nouveau une vive douleur.  
  
« Vous pourriez aller le voir, » répondit (Ardyn?) marchant vers eux avant de s'éloigner un peu. « Il serait outrageux d'ignorer l'appel d'un dieu . » il se tourna pour leur face de nouveau (est ce que cet homme arrêtait de bouger une fois dans sa vie ?). « Je vous y emmène. » proposa-t-il.  
  
Noctis voulait objecter, trouver un moyen d'être aussi loin que possible de cet homme, de s'enfuir sans regarder derrière lui. Un violent mal de tête l'en empêcha, à moins que ce soit le regard noir de Cho sur l’homme et qui pourtant ne suggérait pas de partir loin de lui. Il ne savait pas.  
  
« Alors ? » demanda Gladio  
  
« J'sais pas » répondit rapidement Noctis, n'étant sûr de rien.  
  
« On le suis pour voir.. » dit Prompto  
  
« Au pire on le largue. » finit Gladio.  
  
« D'accord. » accorda Ignis, et Noctis les laissa décider, ils avaient fait le choix pour lui.   
  
« Okay. »  
  
Le sourire qu'il reçu de l'étranger augmenta la tension qu'il ressentait déjà, mais il était trop tard pour changer d'avis. « Je n'aime guère le protocole mais il est toutefois nécessaire de faire des présentations, » dit il « Mon nom est Ardyn, pour vous servir... »  
  
Noctis trébucha légèrement sur ses propres pieds quand l'homme se présenta . Cho avait eu raison. A propos de son nom, au moins. Il fit signe à Prompto que tout allait bien quand celui ci s'était rapproché pour le rattraper.  
  


* * *

  
  
Cho fut silencieux tout le long du trajet en voiture, et quand ils s’arrêtèrent à la station de Coernix pour la nuit, pas un moment il ne lâcha Ardyn du regard. Les réactions de Cho mettait les nerfs de Noctis à vif, mais il n'avait pas assez d'intimité pour pouvoir lui parler, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.  
  
Prompto sembla remarquer la vive méfiance du prince vis à vis d'Ardyn, il ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle, ne le quittant pas du regard, prêt lui venir en aide à tout moment.  
  
Dire que la nuit fut tendue serait bien trop faible. Noct n'était pas sûr qu'une seule personne ai dormis, alors pour une fois, il fut levé de bon matin, prêt à partir aussi vite que possible. Bien décidé à en finir avec cette histoire. Ces maux de tête ne furent pas d'une grande aide pour améliorer son humeur.  
  
Ils suivirent Ardyn jusqu'au barrage impérial, ou il s'arrêta, sortit la tête et cria. « Bonjour. C'est moi. Soyez gentil et ouvrez ! » son ton était beaucoup trop jovial, Noctis ne put retenir son animosité envers l'homme. Il y avait sûrement quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte puisqu'elle s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.  
  
  
« Wow. Ça a fonctionné? » Demanda Prompto et Noctis détesta la tension qu'il ressentit dans sa voix.  
  
« On ne dirait peut être pas. » dit Ardyn « Mais j'ai un peu d'influence ici. N'êtes vous pas ravis d'être venu ici tous ensemble ? » le dernier mot dégoulinait d'une émotion que Noct ne parvint pas à identifier mais c'était totalement effrayant, des frissons remontèrent le long de son échine. « Votre audience avec la divinité se trouve un peu plus loin. » continua Ardyn.  
  
« Tu t'en vas ? » pourquoi la voix de Prompto sonnait comme déçue ? Noctis essaya de lui envoyer un regard noir, mais c'était difficile.  
  
« Je vous ai amené aux portes ouvertes tout droit vers l'Archéen. Avec ça, je vous souhaite bonne chance. »  
  
Ne perdant pas une seconde, Noctis pressa l'accélérateur, passant l'homme bizarre aussi rapidement que possible. Plus il s'éloignait de lui, mieux il se sentait. Même ses maux de tête semblaient s'alléger.  
  
« Et maintenant. Ça va être super amusant. » murmura Cho d'une manière qui laissait présager que ce qui allait venir allait être tout sauf amusant.  
  


* * *

  
  
Le combat contre l'Archéen était difficile, mais avec un bon travail d'équipe et les stratégies d'Ignis, ils vinrent à bout du titan.  
  
Seulement pour se rendre compte que la situation était passé de mauvaise à catastrophique.  
  
Le cratère dans lequel ils étaient s'effondrait, l'empire les attaquait toujours et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de retraite. Noct se tourna désespérément vers Cho, prêt à briser des années de secret et lui parler en face de ses amis, de le supplier de les aider. Mais le messager regardait simplement en l'air, et en suivant son regard, Noctis vit le vaisseau.  
  
Les épaules de Cho se raidirent et il prit une grande inspiration. « C'est l'heure d'y aller. » murmura-t-il au même moment où la cale arrière s'ouvrit, révélant Ardyn.  
  
« Quel heureux hasard de vous rencontrer ici ! » cria l'homme, s'approchant du bord pour les regarder. « J'ai complètement oublié de me présenter entièrement. Izunia ! » se présenta-t-il à nouveau, une main sur le cœur. « Ardyn Izunia. »  
  
« Le chancelier impérial Izunia ? » questionna Ignis, Noctis fut ravis qu'Ignis soit très bon dans son rôle de conseiller. Le brun n'avais jamais cherché à apprendre les noms clés de ses ennemis.  
  
Entre eux, Cho grogna et lança un regard mauvais à l'homme qui les prenait de haut.  
  
« A votre service ! » répondit Ardyn, confirmant son identité. Génial. Les choses venait de passer de mauvaise à catastrophique à totalement critique. « Et plus important. » continua le chancelier. «Je suis aussi à votre disposition, pour vous aider. » il y avait clairement une hésitation visible parmi le groupe de Lucisiens, alors Ardyn continua. « Je vous promet une issue sans danger. » offrit-il « Mais, vous pouvez toujours tenter de survivre là en bas, enseveli sous les décombres, non ? »  
  
« Mourir ici n'est pas une option envisageable. » dit Ignis, le prince admit qu'il n'avait pas tord. Mais il n'aimait pas ça. « Nous n'avons pas le choix Noct. » il se tourna en direction du brun, qui décida que même s'il ne faisait pas du tout confiance à Ardyn, il en avait une absolue en Ignis.  
  
« Je sais. » murmura-t-il.  
  


* * *

  
Ce que Noct su après ça, c'est qu'ils étaient dans la caravane du ranch chocobo de Wizz. Il pleuvait. Très fort. Et ses maux de tête avait cessé.  
  
Il regarda avec amusement Prompto et Cho admirer les oiseaux jaunes, les deux faisant un seul même son ne pouvant être qu'une série de couinement. C'était simplement adorable, et encore une fois Noct fut ébranlé par les similitudes entre les deux blonds.  
  
« Mec, je pensais pas que je reverrais des chocobo un jour ! » chantonna presque Cho en dansant d'excitation. Les oiseaux semblaient capable de le voir, ils s'approchaient de lui pour avoir des caresses dès qu'il était près d'eux. « j'aimerai pouvoir te caresser. » murmura-t-il à l'oiseau. Sa main passa au travers du corps du chocobo, ce dernier lâchant un « kweeeh » pour seule réponse.  
  
A côté d'eux, Prompto était déjà en train de câliner joyeusement un des chocobo du ranch.  
  
Peut être que ce contrat de chasse avait valu le coup finalement. Mortoeil avait été redoutable et dangereux, mais voir Prompto et Cho aussi heureux était la meilleure des récompenses.  
  
Précautionneusement, Noctis s'approcha d'un des oiseau, et amena sa main contre ses plumes jaunes, les caressant doucement. Il devait l'admettre, les chocobo étaient vraiment mignon, et serait sûrement utile à partir de maintenant. Maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus de voiture.  
  
« On est pas mieux qu'à dos de chocobo ! » chanta Prompto  
  
« Sous l'orage et sous la pluie, sur tout les terrains » Cho chanta la suite de la chanson, prit par l'enthousiasme de Prompto. « il n'y a pas de mauvaises façon d'aimer un chocobo, pas plus loyale monture, n'oubliez juste pas de les nourrir ! »  
  
Noctis ne put retenir un petit rire, et Prompto se retourna vers lui tout sourire « Pourquoi tu n'en nourrit pas un ? » demanda-t-il, et comment le brun aurait pu dire non ? Prompto ressemblait à un gamin auquel on aurait donné une carte de crédit illimité pour un magasin de jouet.  
  
« Ouais » accepta-t-il, son humeur massacrante s'évapora au fur et à mesure qu'il était près de Prompto, ce dernier lui expliquant comment nourrir l'oiseau à ses côtés.  
  
Distrait comme il l'était il ne remarqua pas le nouvel arrivant jusqu'à ce qu'il aboie. Il se retourna et échappa une exclamation de surprise, il s'approcha du petit chien. « Umbra. » il s'agenouilla face à la boule de poils noir et détacha le carnet accroché autour de son cou.  
  
Derrière lui, il put entendre Cho approcher tandis qu'il écrivait sa réponse à Luna, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle était saine et sauve, c'était un soulagement. Pendant qu'il écrivait, Cho s'accroupit a ses côtés, posant sa main sur la tête de l'animal, lui accordant une petite caresse tout en lui parlant. « Gentil garçon. » Umbra agita sa queue en réponse et Noctis se fit note de demander plus tard à Cho comment il avait pu caresser le chien, quand ils seraient éventuellement seuls.  
  
Il remit le journal autour du cou du chien qui aboya joyeusement avant de partir dans la direction opposée en courant. Après quelques mètres, il s'arrêta, se retourna et aboya de nouveau.  
  
« Tu veux que je te suives ? » demanda Noctis, fonçant légèrement les sourcils. Ce n'était pas un comportement habituel. Mais le prince suivit consciencieusement l'animal, pour finir par tomber sur Gentiana, le messager astral lié à l'oracle.  
  
« Gentiana? »  
  
« Écoute moi Ô Roi élu. Par la bénédiction du foudroyeur, le chemin jusqu'au cristal s'ouvrira. L'oracle ira par conséquent au nom de son roi. » annonça la voix mélodieuse de la messagère, restant droite et immobile, la pluie ne la touchant pas.  
  
« Luna ? Ou est-elle maintenant ? » Noctis était sûr et certain qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas, mais il demanda tout de même. Après douze ans en compagnie d'un messager, il avait pris l'habitude de leur nature. Jamais de réponse directe, et ne jamais donner toutes les informations.  
  
« L'œil de l'orage. » bien évidemment. La réponse était mystérieuse. « Quand l'alliance seras forgée, l'oracle et l'anneau attendront leur roi aux murs de l'eau. S'égarer du chemin n'est pas à faire. »  
  
« Gentiana, attends. » Cho s'approcha d'elle, a la surprise de Noct, la messagère de l'oracle lui prêta attention. Sa surprise partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, lorsqu'il réalisa, que les messagers pouvaient se voir entre eux.  
  
Il se fixèrent silencieusement un moment puis Gentiana pris la parole « ce seras fait. » dit elle, puis en quelques secondes elle avait disparu.  
  
« C'est une messagère. » la voix d'Ignis résonna de derrière lui, il se retourna vers ses compagnons. Prompto regardait Ignis avec confusion, alors son conseiller continua. « Un esprit fidèle à l'oracle. »

  
« Pour de vrai ? » demanda le blond, regardant l'endroit où avait été Gentiana un peu plus tôt.  
  
« On est au delà du réel là, mon pote. » dit Gladio d'une voix amusée.  
  
« Le Roi et son messager seuls peuvent entendre ma voix. » Les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, c'était la douce voix de Gentiana. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et constata que c'était vrai, Ignis, Prompto et Gladio ne semblait pas l'entendre. « Pour suivre mes mots, la destinée doit être suivie. Étendre un lien entre le ciel et la terre, la frappe, la lumière éphémère et pourtant éternelle de l'orage. La lumière doit aller au roi. »  
  
Après qu'elle arrêta de parler, Noctis se reconnecta a la réalité, remarquant que Ignis parlait. « Dame Lunafreya à fait de l'excellent travail en gardant l'anneau hors des griffes de l'ennemi. »  
  
« Tout ce qu'on doit faire c'est rejoindre Altissia. » Prompto piétina d'impatience, du coin de l'œil Noctis vit Cho se raidir. Il fronça les sourcils mais continua d'écouter ses amis, prenant encore une note de la future discussion avec le messager. Il espérait juste se rappeler de toutes ses questions pour le blond quand le moment pour lui parler arriverait.  
  
« Cela implique le passage à bord d'un navire. » souligna Ignis. « Cap Caem nous servira comme il a servis avant. »  
  
« Le port caché. » murmura Gladio. « hmm, ça pourrait fonctionner, je vais en parler à Iris. »  
  
« Alors en même temps... » commença Prompto, lançant un regard aux chocobo. Noct eu un petit sourire narquois, sachant que son meilleur ami voudrait sûrement une excuse pour pouvoir en monter un. N'importe laquelle ferait l'affaire visiblement.  
  
« Nous irons au cœur de la tempête. » Dis Noctis, se remémorant les mots de Gentiana.  
  
Prompto ne pu retenir un soupir. « À chaque jour sa divinité. »  
  
Le sourire de Noctis s'élargit et il se tourna vers le blond. « Tu peux rester ici si tu veux. » taquina le brun « Mais moi j'y vais à dos de chocobo. »  
  
« Sérieux ?! » Prompto écarquilla les yeux d'excitation, commençant à sautiller sur place, faisant rire à nouveau Noctis. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir une raison de rire.   
  
Il haussa les épaules. « Ça risque d'être trop long à pied. » souligna-t-il, « Les chocobo vont nous faciliter la vie. » il s'éloigna, allant près de la borne pour louer les chocobo, payant pour plusieurs jour en une fois. Il décida même de payer jusqu'à la date maximum. Après tout 50 gils la journée ce n'était pas cher payé.  
  
Ça ne leur pris pas longtemps pour se mettre en route, la conversation entre les 4 amis était légère et faisait passer le temps.  
  
« Dame Lunafreya vas bien ? » demanda Gladio  
  
« Sûrement. » dit Noctis, espérant que ces mots étaient juste. « Elle a collé un timbre d'un paysage de nature. »  
  


« Un timbre ? » demanda Prompto, ayant un sourire jusqu'au oreilles tout en s'agrippant à sa monture un petit instant avant que celle-ci saute et plane dans les air sur quelques mètres « woo-hoo ! » hurla-t-il, semblant passer le meilleur moment de toute sa vie.  
  
« Elle a opté pour un mode de communication simplifié pour établir une forme de conversation avec notre prince indolent. » dit Ignis, et Noctis était sûr qu'il y avait une insulte dans ses propos. Mais il ne pouvait pas en être persuadé puisque qu'il ne savait pas ce que signifiait indolent.  
  
« Elle envoie habituellement des photos de fleurs. Je lui répond avec des stickers et des trucs du genre. » dit il à Prompto, ça pouvait sembler enfantin, il n'en avait rien à faire.  
  
« On dirait que vous avez des conversations passionnantes. » dit Prompto avec une expression blasé. Après un quelques instant il fit sauter de nouveau son chocobo. « Essayez de suivre, bandes d'escargots ! » cria-t-il, tout en faisant sprinter l'oiseau jaune lorsqu'il atterri.  
  
Noctis échappa un petit rire.  
  
« Bon sang, ralentissez ! » Hurla Cho, ayant du mal à suivre. « T'es putain de chanceux que je ne puisse pas réellement être essoufflé ! » se plaignit-il, tapant un sprint à côté du chocobo du brun. Encore, Noctis rit légèrement, cette fois-ci à la complainte de son ami. Ignis lui envoya un regard étrange, il fit comme si de rien n'était en faisant sauter lui aussi son chocobo partant à la poursuite de Prompto, grandement amusé par Cho hors d'haleine derrière lui.  
  
« Mec ! Je peux absolument pas suivre un chocobo à une telle vitesse ! »  
  
Quand il rattrapa Prompto, il prit pitié de Cho et ralentit.  
  
« Alors comment ça se fait que cette dame t'aide ? » demanda Prompto, suivant l'allure du jeune prince, faisant ralentir sa monture.  
  
« Oh, dieu merci. » murmura Cho à ses côtés superbement ignorer par le brun.  
  
« Gentiana ? » Demanda Noctis a la place de s'occuper à porter attention à son ami invisible.  
  
« Ouais. Est-ce que c'est ta bonne fée ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda le blond en se tournant vers son ami, faisant confiance à son chocobo pour n'entrer en collision avec rien.   
  
« Je pense qu'elle est plus une messagère des dieux. » répondit Noctis, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle était. Cho le lui avait expliqué il y a longtemps, mais il espérait qu'il puisse répondre à un maximum de questions de Prompto tout en faisant croire qu'il savait de quoi il parlait.  
  
« Woooaaah ! » le blond semblait bouche bée. « Mais du coup, est-ce que Gentiana est euh... tu sais, humaine ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite.  
  
« Pas vraiment. » dit Ignis de derrière eux, haussant la voix pour couvrir la distance qui les séparaient. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi à l'aise que Prompto sur le dos d'un oiseau géant, peut être même un peu nerveux. « Si les messagers ne sont pas des dieux, ils restent des entités divines. » Continua-t-il, cachant ou ignorant son anxiété à propos du chocobo.  
  
Noct prit pitié de son conseiller continua l'explication, le laissant se concentrer sur la manœuvre de sa monture. « De la même façon que l'oracle parle aux dieux pour les gens , les messagers parlent aux gens pour les dieux. » ou tout du moins c'est ce que Cho lui avait dit quand ils s'étaient rencontré la première fois.  
  
« Donc c'est la partenaire divine de dame Lunafreya. » soupira légèrement Prompto.  
  
« Hey Iggy. » appela Noct par dessus son épaule, ralentissant la monture jusqu'au pas, attendant que son conseiller le rattraper avant de reprendre. « Est-ce que les messagers peuvent être visibles à certaines personnes et invisibles à d'autres ? » demanda-t-il emplit de curiosité brute.  
  
« Hmmm... » le tacticien réfléchit un instant « je n'en suis pas certains. Mais ce n'est pas au delà des limites du possible, je suppose. » répondit il « Y a-t-il une raison particulière à cette question ? »  
  
« Tu vois des choses Noct ? » se moqua ouvertement Gladio, le concerné secoua négativement la tête. 

  
« Simple curiosité. » murmura t il pour seule réponse.

  
Recevoir la bénédiction du foudroyeur fut bien plus facile que l’archéen. Ils n'eurent pas à affronter un dieu cette fois. Ce ne fut pas la seule bonne nouvelle de la journée, ils récurent un appel de Cindy, ils savaient ou était la Regalia. Les choses commençaient à bouger.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires ! Je vis pour eux !   
> J'adore voir/lire les réactions de mes lecteurs. Ça me refait ma journée et ça m'aide à me décider quelle direction prendre, et ça garde ma motivation au plus haut.   
> Le fait que je reçoive des commentaires seulement quelques heures après avoir posté me donne envie de poster encore plus. (D'où le deuxième post en moins de dix heures.)


	8. 8 - Inconfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : La scène du motel ! Mais un peu différente.  
> C'EST L'HEURE DE LA DOUCEUR !

* * *

La situation devint un peu compliqué quand Iris rejoignit le groupe. Noctis ne trouvait pas de bonnes excuses pour la laisser à Lestallum, alors il passa un très mauvais voyage avec un fantôme à l'intérieur de lui. Pas sûr lui, mais bel et bien en lui. Apparemment Cho pouvait s'asseoir sur des sièges de voiture, des chaises, des lits de camps ou d'hôtel, mais pas sur les jambes de quelqu'un.  
  
Il avait froid. Il était mal à l'aise. Quelque peu embarrassé aussi. Il était ceci dit ravis que personne d'autre ne puisse voir qu'il avait un homme trentenaire en calque avec lui même.  
  
Iris appréciait le voyage, les yeux grand ouverts à regarder le paysage défiler à vive allure. « Wooah ! Regardez ça ! » dit elle avec excitation pointant une montagne fumante au loin. « Vous voyez ça ? C'est le mont Ravatogh. J'en suis sûre à quoi, 99%. »  
  
« Ouais c'est Ravatogh.» confirma Cho, sa voix provenant directement au côté d'une oreille du brun. « Tu pensais qu'il faisait chaud à Lestallum ? Cet endroit va te donner une toute nouvelle définition du mot chaleur.»  
  
« Pas à 100%? » se moqua Gladio.  
  
« Tu connais presque tes notions. » Prompto se joignit a la petite moquerie, se tournant avec un sourire vers la jeune fille. Malgré les années il n'avait jamais beaucoup interagit avec elle, mais ils avaient quand même trouvé un moyen de s'entendre. Leur amour de se moquer de Noct par exemple.  
  
« C'est grâce à Jared. » soupira Iris, et soudainement la tension monta d'un cran dans la Regalia, tous tombant dans le silence.  
  


* * *

  
  
Avoir Iris dans la voiture avait quelques avantages. Tels que Gladio insistant pour faire plus de pause pour se dégourdir les jambes. Noct prit toutes les opportunités possible pour descendre et se les réchauffer. Il aimait Cho du plus profond de son cœur, l'homme était sa source de sagesse et sa présence était irremplaçable, mais il n'appréciait pas du tout l'avoir assis en lui.  
  
Ce n'était pas juste physiquement inconfortable, Noct ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler légèrement d’embarras. Au moins personne ne remarqua qu'il était plus silencieux que d'habitude. Il passa le plus clair du temps a prétendre être endormi.  
  
C'est pourquoi il fut surpris quand Prompto s'exclama « J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle les gars. »  
  
« Oh génial, une autre forteresse volante. » murmura Gladio avec sarcasme.  
  
« Arrêtons nous. » suggéra Ignis, a côté du prince, Iris était immobile, morte d'inquiétude.  
  
« Noct... » murmura-t-elle, la peur évidente dans sa voix.  
  
« T'inquiète. » rassura-t-il « On s'en occupe. »  
  
« Il est l'heure de faire péter une base! » s'exclama Cho, visiblement excité.  
  


* * *

  
  
Ça ne leur prit pas longtemps d'infiltrer la base impériale et de retourner aux vieux Lestallum récupérer Iris. A mesure qu'ils approchaient de la ville, Noct regarda le ciel, pas spécialement enchanté d'avoir à nouveau Cho en lui dans peu de temps. La chance lui sourit, le soleil se couchait.   
  
« Hey. » il attira l'attention de ses amis. « Arrêtons nous pour la nuit. » Il savait que Gladio allait immédiatement approuver, ne voulant pas mettre sa sœur en danger avec les deamons qui sortaient la nuit.   
  
« Très bonne idée Noct. » acquiesça Ignis « je vais aller nous réserver une chambre. »  
  


* * *

  
  
Cette nuit Noct réussit à trouver du temps pour être seul. Il monta sur le toit du motel. C'était un minimum sans danger, mais plus important, ça lui laissait un petit temps pour parler avec Cho.  
  


« Hey. » il salua son ami, gardant un œil sur ses vassaux. Il était heureux qu'ils soient tous distrait par la présence d'iris, de ce fait ils ne penseraient pas a venir le chercher immédiatement.  
  
« Salut gamin. » Cho s'assit a côté de Noctis, un regard doux posé sur l'horizon. « Cet endroit me rappelle des souvenirs. » murmura t il.  
  
« Est-ce que tu as idée du nombre de questions que j'ai à te poser ? » demanda Noctis en échappant un petit rire, baissant la tête. Cho rit aussi et haussa les épaules.  
  
« Tu sais que je ne peux pas répondre à la plus part d'entre elle. » dit-il  
  
« Pourquoi ? » c'était probablement la plus grosse question qui lui occupait l'esprit actuellement. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas simplement lui donner des réponses ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il se passait ?   
  
« Ce sont les règles. » Cho lui offrit un sourire d'excuses. « J'ai fait un marché avec Shiva. Il y a beaucoup de règles, et la plupart ne sont pas aussi précise que ça. » Noct renifla avec dédain, il avait bien trop l'habitude d'entendre ces phrases mystérieuses.  
  
« Comment a tu pu caresser Umbra ? » Demanda Noct, curieux. Surtout s'il pouvait réutiliser le pourquoi du comment pour ne plus l'avoir assis en lui jusqu'à Caem .  
  
« C'est un messager, lui et Chibi le sont. »  
  
« Chibi? » Demanda le brun en fonçant les sourcils.  
  
« Uh. Pryna. » Cho haussa les épaules « Je peux interagir avec eux comme s'ils étaient réels. Être sur le même plan d'existence ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'en ai aucune idée. » soupira-t-il en haussant à nouveau les épaules. « Mais bon, ça fais longtemps que je n'ai pas été capable de toucher quoi que ce soit. C'était agréable de le caresser. »  
  
« Et qu'est ce que c'était avec Gentiana... Quand tu lui a demandé d'attendre ? » il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il aurait à nouveau l'occasion de reparler avec Cho, alors il comptait profiter un maximum du temps qu'il avait maintenant.  
  
« Je ne peux pas le dire. » dit-il simplement et Noctis choisit de ne pas insister.  
  
« Okay, alors... » il fut coupé par un geste de la main et un regard d'avertissement de Cho.  
  
« Prompto arrive. » annonça-t-il, Noct acquiesça et tourna son regard sur le paysage à l'horizon.  
  
Évidemment, après quelques instants, Prompto le rejoignit. « Hey » salua-t-il « Qu'est-ce tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
  
Ce n'est pas comme si Noct pouvait lui dire qu'il était ici pour parler avec son ami imaginaire qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait 8 ans. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. « Pas grand chose. » dit-il simplement, gardant son attention sur son ami « J'glande ici. »  
  
« Hmm. Cool. » Prompto semblait mal à l'aise, Noctis fronça les sourcils.  
  
« C'était une sacré journée, hein ? » il ne savait pas comment demander au blond ce qui n'allait pas sans l'offenser ou aggraver les choses.  
  
« Ouais, mais c'était amusant. » répondit-il « Chaque jour est amusant. Même quand on est à deux doigts de mourir. » c'était une étrange façon de voir les choses, Noctis fronça les sourcils de nouveaux, mais laissa son ami continuer. « Huh. » Prompto sourit légèrement « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les choses tourneraient comme ça. Que j'irais à l'aventure avec vous les gars. »  
  
« Qui aurait pu imaginer ça ? » approuva Noctis, ne sachant toujours pas comment gérer la situation. Il décida de laisser Prompto gérer le cours de la conversation. Le blond semblait vouloir laisser sortir quelque chose d'important. Le brun n'allait pas l'arrêter.  
  
« Euh... » Prompto était définitivement mal à l'aise. Mais il reprit la parole. « Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est amis maintenant ? »  
  
Confus, Noctis laissa son ami continuer, mais alors qu'il allait répondre, le blond le fit à sa place, répondant à sa propre question.   
  
« Voyons voir... Depuis le début du lycée, ce qui fait donc 5 ans. »  
  
« Ouais. » réussit-il à répondre « Mais on se connaissait depuis bien avant. C'était à l'école primaire. » dit-il, se souvenant bien du petit garçon enrobé. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Prompto ne l'avait pas approché de nouveau avant le lycée. Mais... Ça ne semblait pas être le moment de demander ça.  
  
« Huh ? » Prompto semblait surpris et embarrassé. « Tu te souviens de ça ? »  
  
« Pas facile d'oublier quand on est fixé bouche bée de si près. » murmura-t-il, se rappelant l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentit quand Prompto l'avait approché pour la première fois croyant qu'il allait l'utiliser pour obtenir des connexions hauts placés. Mais quand au lycée ils se rencontrèrent pour de bon, cette peur fondit comme neige au soleil.  
  
« Euh... Tu sais » commença Prompto, ses joues rougissant légèrement « Ce n'était pas vraiment facile d'être près de la royauté. »  
  
« Et quand on s'est rencontré au lycée, tu as fais comme si c'était la première fois. »  
Noctis commença a se sentir mal à l'aise, ne sachant que dire où faire.  
  
« Ouais. La première fois que j'arrivais à avoir le courage de dire quelque chose. » murmura-t-il dans un ton d'auto dénigrement que le brun détestait entendre. « j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. » soupira-t-il.  
  
« Tu aurais pu venir me parler plus tôt. » dit-il, pensant à quel point ça aurait tout aussi bien fonctionné entre eux. A quel point avoir Prompto comme ami plus tôt dans sa vie aurait été génial, grandir avec lui aurait été si plaisant.  
  
« Oh Noct. » Prompto lui offrit un sourire remplis d'autant d'émotion que sa voix. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » il soupira encore « À l'époque... J'étais... Non rien, t'en fais pas. »  
  
Ce fut au tour du prince de soupirer, il se pencha un peu en arrière, jettent un coup d'œil à Cho pour avoir un peu d'aide. Son ami invisible n'était pas là. Il fronça les sourcils, il regarda tout autour de lui aussi discrètement que possible, une panique sourde prenant place en lui. Après quelques secondes il aperçu au loin une touffe de cheveux blonds, il semblait être à six mètres, la distance maximale autorisé entre eux.  
  
Quand il réalisa que son messager était toujours là, il se calma et retourna son attention sur son meilleur ami. « Hey. » dit-il attendant jusqu'à ce qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. « Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter en plein milieu. » reprocha-t-il.  
  
« Ah ah. Ouais. Je sais. » Prompto fit une pause avant de continuer. « Avant j'étais super timide. Je ne pouvais pas parler aux gens. Sans surprise, j'avais pas d'amis... Enfin, pas des vrais... »  
  
« Hey. » interrompit le brun, ne voulant pas entendre cette intonations dans la voix de son meilleur ami plus longtemps. « Stop. »  
  
« Oh. Désolé. Je voulais pas... » dit Prompto, la voix abattue par la douleur, le regard fuyant. Il commença a essayer de se lever mais Noct lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il ne fasse un mouvement.  
  
Voyant son erreur, il bégaya un moment sur ses mots « Non. Je voulais pas. Je veux entendre ce que tu as dire. » dit-il « C'est juste... Je n'aime juste pas ton intonation. » dit-il, grimaçant à la réalisation d'au combien ça semblait agressif. Il prit une inspiration et expira doucement, essayant d'organiser ses pensées et de trouver une façon de dire ce qu'il ressentait sans passer pour un abruti.  
  
« Tu... C'est que... On aurait dit que tu te détestait. » dit-il  
  
« Eh bien... c'était un peu le cas. » dit le blond en haussant les épaules.  
  
Noctis lâcha son poignet pour venir lui tenir gentiment la main. Le geste lui était non familier et le mit un peu mal à l'aise mais ça semblait être là bonne chose à faire. « Je ne... Personne ne devrait jamais... » il grogna vaincu par son inaptitude à réconforter « Je suis pas du tout doué avec ça. » murmura-t-il.  
  
Prompto eu un faible sourire, serrant à son tour la main du prince. « Je crois que je comprends... » dit il calmement avant de regarder au loin. « Tu... ne réagis jamais bien quand quelqu'un ne m'aime pas. » souligna-t-il en riant légèrement « même si cette personne c'est moi même. »  
  
Noct acquiesça lentement « Ouais... Quelque chose comme ça. » accepta-t-il, baissant les yeux pour observer leurs doigts entrelacés, trop gêné pour regarder son ami dans les yeux. « Prom... » il soupira encore avant de relever la tête et fixer son ami. « Tu es important pour moi. » dit-il, réussissant cet exploit. « Peut importe ce que tu penses, tu es... vraiment trop bien pour moi parfois. » c'était bizarre, malaisant et un peu embarrassant.  
  
« Oh Noct » Prompto secoua la tête en riant nerveusement « C'est ma réplique ça. »  
  
« Je crois alors qu'on le pense tout les deux. » dit Noctis, tapant l'épaule du blond avec la sienne, « Je pense qu'on doit juste travailler pour devenir de meilleurs personnes. Pour être à la hauteur l'un de l'autre. »  
  
« Noct est ce que t'es en train de flirter avec moi ? » blagua Prompto, et le brun en fut rassuré. Ce terrain d'entente était habituel et familier entre eux, c'était facile.  
  
Il eu un sourire narquois et secoua la tête, « Nan » dit-il « Pas assez bien, tu t'en souviens ? » ils se mirent à rire en même temps et soudain la tension apparut entre eux s'évapora. Tout allait mieux.  
  
« Tu sais... je me sens bien maintenant. » dit Prompto en retournant le coup d'épaule que son ami lui avait donné plus tôt. « Merci de m'avoir écouté. » dit-il.  
  
« Eh. On est amis, n'est-ce pas ? » Annonça-t-il au blond, redevenant sérieux un petit moment. « Sérieusement ... je... suis là pour toi. » lui dit-il « Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler... Une épaule ou... Quelque chose. » souffla-t-il, répétant les même mots que le blond lui avait dit.   
  
« Merci » soupira Prompto, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Il se tortilla légèrement, passant un bras autour de Noctis, lâchant brièvement sa main seulement le temps de poser son autre bras plus confortablement, retournant immédiatement la tenir. « Tu sais. » dit-il doucement. « Je... un peu comme ça... » commença-t-il « peut être... on pourrait parfois se faire un câlin... sans qu'on soit en train de pleurer? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation.  
  
Noctis réfléchi sérieusement. Prompto méritait une vraie et honnête réponse. « Ouais. » dit-il, un sourire se formant sur son visage. Il posa sa tête sur celle du blond, restant l'un contre l'autre. Il serra délicatement la main de son meilleur ami. « Ouais, j'aimerais bien. »

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Le prochain chapitre prendra sûrement un peu plus de temps à arriver (ou pas, mais ça risque d'être compliqué).   
> Il y à un autre personnage qui va se joindre à l'histoire et je n'ai aucune idée de comment l'écrire et l’interpréter.  
> Aussi, à partir du prochain chapitre, ce seras là ou mon histoire se détache pour de bon de l'original.


	9. 9 - L'oracle et le messager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Une intrigue sauvage apparaît !
> 
> Note de la traductrice : J'aime énormément ce chapitre.

* * *

Cap Caem était un endroit magnifique. La douce brise océanique était un changement des plus agréables par rapport à la chaleur oppressante de Lestallum et ses environs, et Noct ne put s'empêcher de respirer à plein poumons à peine descendu de la voiture. Il était plus que ravis que Cho n'ai plus l'obligation de s'asseoir en lui. Il fit croire qu'il se dégourdissait les jambes alors qu'en réalité, il les réchauffait encore.  
  
« La météo est bien aujourd'hui. » soupira Prompto, Noctis était d'accord.  
  
« Ouais. » il étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête et regarda autour de lui.  
  
Cho lui faisait signe qu'il devait lui parler le plus vite possible. « J'vais me dégourdir un peu les jambes. » murmura-t-il à ses amis, profitant de cette excuse pour s'éloigner un peu.  
  
« On ne peut pas aller à Altissia. » Dit Cho d'un ton surchargé de panique alors que Noctis marchait. « Mec. Si tu me fais vraiment confiance. Trouve un moyen pour ne pas y aller. »  
  
Noct fronça les sourcils, faisant attention à ce que son dos soit toujours la seule chose que ses amis puisse voir. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » murmura-t-il. « C'est tout le but de ce voyage. »  
  
« Non. Je veux dire. Oui. Mais tu ne peux pas y aller. S'il-te-plaît. » Cho semblait désespéré et le cœur de Noctis commença à accélérer. Cho n'avait jamais été dans un tel état auparavant et c'était terrifiant.  
  
« Pourquoi? »  
  
« Je. Putain, je peux pas te le dire ! » Cho prit un instant pour inspirer, comme une tentative pour se calmer. « C'est juste... Fais moi confiance. S'il-te-plaît. »  
  
Encore une fois. Il avait dit s'il-te-plaît. Noct s'arrêta un instant avant de recommencer à s'étirer, posant le pour et le contre sur ce que Cho venait de lui dire et sur comment il allait pouvoir faire avaler ça a ses amis. « Je... Je vais y penser. Je peux essayer de gagner du temps au minimum. »  
  
« Ouais. » Cho acquiesça « Merci. » il semblait rassuré, mais pourtant il y avait toujours quelque chose d'étrange dans sa façon d'agir.  
  
Il acquiesça et partit rejoindre ses camarades. Iris avait déjà couru tout en haut, Gladio et Ignis n'avaient pas tardé à la suivre. Prompto l'attendait toujours, en bas du chemin. « Allez, apparemment Cid et Cindy sont ici. » dit-il avec un sourire narquois. « Et Cindy à dit qu'ils avaient un invité d'honneur... » il haussa les épaules.  
  
« Alors, on devrait y aller. » dit Noctis, un peu hésitant.  
  
Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise et remplis de doutes, il décida quand même d'aller de l'avant. Rapidement, il prit Prompto contre lui, l’entraînant dans un câlin affreusement bizarre. Pas qu'il soit insensible, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son instinct ne l'aidant pas plus que ça et l'étreinte était immobile et tendu.  
  
Après un moment Prompto ne put se retenir et éclata de rire et passa ses bras autour du brun, lui retournant sa marque d'affection. « Awww. t'inquiète pas. On va y arriver mon pote. » dit-il « Je vais t'apprendre comment faire des câlins, t'en fais pas. »  
  
« Ta gueule. » murmura Noctis, sentant son visage chauffer. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, se relaxant contre son ami. C'était... agréable. Après quelques minutes, il fit un pas en arrière et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il se racla la gorge et fit un signe en direction du chemin. « On devrait... »  
  
« Ouais. » Prompto avait un air amusé plaqué au visage, comme s'il allait rire d'un moment à l'autre. « Allons-y »

* * *

  
  
L'invité d'honneur était, pour le dire simplement, une surprise. Dès qu'ils furent entré dans la maison en bois, une odeur familière lui chatouilla les narines et il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi pouvait-il sentir le parfum des fleurs de sylle ? Est-ce que quelqu'un avait appris comment les faire pousser sous le climat du Lucis ?  
  
A ses côtés, Prompto resta bouche bée et Noctis se tourna pour savoir ce qui avait attiré son attention.  
  
« Luna ?! » il fixa son amie de longue date, soudainement incapable de bouger. C'était totalement inattendu. Il pensait qu'elle l'attendait à Altissia. « Quoi-? »  
  
« Cher Noctis ! » le son de sa voix était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs. Elle s'avança, le brun eu l'impression qu'elle planait tant sa démarche était délicate. « C'est très agréable de te voir à nouveau. » ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et elle lui sourit. « Je suis si rassuré de voir que tu vas bien. »  
  
« Je-je devrais être celui qui te le dis. » Noctis cligna des yeux, toujours aussi choqué de sa présence. « Tu es là. » murmura-t-il dans un souffle « Tu vas bien. »  
  
Elle acquiesça, toujours souriante, elle fit un pas en arrière. « Gentiana est venue me voir. » leur dit-elle. « Elle avait un message d'un autre messager lui demandant que je te rencontre ici, plutôt que par delà l'océan. »  
  
Noct fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à Cho, c'était sûrement lui qui avait fait ça. Il n'y avait pas 36 messagers dans les environs, si ? Il ne pouvait pas regarder son ami trop intensément, la pièce était bondé de monde.  
  
« Vous êtes revenue d'Altissia sur les mots d'un étranger ? » demanda Ignis, fonçant légèrement les sourcils.  
  
« Un messager ne peux pas faire de requête à un autre s'il n'est pas convaincu que c'est pour le mieux. » leur dit-elle. « C'est pour cela que Gentiana à fait passer le message. » elle sourit à Ignis. « Je vous remercie pour votre inquiétude, Ignis, mais je vous assure que je suis hors de danger. »  
  
Le conseiller hocha la tête.  
  
Gladio s'avança et fit une petite courbette à Luna. « On feras en sorte que ça reste le cas. » promit-il.  
  
« Merci, Gladiolus. » elle lui rendit sa révérence. « Bien que je pense être parfaitement à l’abri ici. »  
  
« Mais... Tu sais qui était ce messager ? » demanda Prompto, la curiosité prenant le dessus. Il regarda successivement Ignis et Gladio, « Uh, oh... » il s'inclina rapidement, totalement étranger au protocole.  
  
L'oracle sourit gentiment à Prompto et s'approcha de lui. « Prompto » elle plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, comme elle l'avait fait avec Noctis un peu plus tôt. « Je suis enchantée de finalement te rencontrer. » le salua-t-elle « J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi par Noctis, et je te suis extrêmement reconnaissante, merci. » elle inclina la tête.  
  
« Oh... Pour... Chibi hum... Pryna ? » se corrigea-t-il, les yeux écarquillés et le visage écarlate. Noct fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant le surnom utilisé pour le chien.  
  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il constatait des similitudes entre Cho et Prompto, mais c'était impossible. Prompto était Prompto et Cho était Cho. Peut être que Cho était trop souvent au contact de Prompto et sa personnalité lui déteignait dessus ? Ou à l'inverse peut être que Prompto percevait inconsciemment la présence de Cho et sa personnalité déteignait sur lui ?  
  
Trop réfléchir pour démêler ce problème lui fit mal à la tête. Alors il se concentra sur la conversation qui se déroulait entre son meilleur ami et son amie d'enfance. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait pouvoir obtenir des réponses de si tôt.  
  
« Eh bien, pour ça... et pour être resté auprès de Noctis. » elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. « J'étais très heureuse d'apprendre qu'il s'était fait un si bon ami. »  
  
« Euh.. Hmm.. Okay, hmm... De-de rien ? » bégaya Prompto, regardant tout autour de lui, appelant silencieusement à l'aide.  
  
Noct se rapprocha. « Prompto. » commença-t-il amusé. « C'est bon. » rit-il doucement « Pas besoin de t’inquiéter à propos des formalités ou du protocole. » dit-il d'un ton très bas que seul le blond et Luna pouvaient entendre, ne voulant pas l'embrasser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
  
« Oh bien sûr! » approuva vivement Luna. « Je te présente mes excuses, cher Prompto. S'il-te-plaît, traite moi comme n'importe lequel de tes amis. »  
  
« Mais tu... euh... Tu sais... L'oracle... » Prompto semblait toujours extrêmement mal à l'aise et peu sûr de lui. C'était étrangement adorable.  
  
« Ouais, et je suis le prince. » rit Noctis, posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami en détresse. « Tu ne m'as jamais traité comme une personne de sang royal. » il acquiesça quand le blond lui fit un petit hochement de tête. Il reporta son attention sur la princesse de Tenebrae. « Luna... On devrait aller parler ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle lui sourit et attrapa le bras qui lui était offert. « Bien sûr. Nous avons énormément de choses à nous dire. »  
  
Alors que Noct la guidait à l'extérieur, il ne vit pas le visage de Prompto alors qu'il les regardait partir ensemble. Le blond soupira légèrement. « Dis Iggy. » dit-il « Qu'est ce que tu vas faire à manger ce soir ? »

* * *

  
Le phare était splendide, un gigantesque point lumineux en haut de la falaise. En bas les vagues de la mer s'écrasaient contre la roche. Le bruit environnant était apaisant mais les nerfs du brun était tendu comme un string.  
  
Il amena Luna dans un coin d'herbe au bord de la côte. « Uh... » il hésita avant d'enlever sa veste pour l'étaler au sol, faisant des gestes assez maladroit en direction de celle ci. Souriante, Luna s'assit gracieusement dessus, regardant l'océan.  
  
Ils restèrent assit silencieusement l'un à côté de l'autre un petit moment, profitant simplement du fait d'être de nouveau proche après tant de temps. Mais Noctis allait devoir parler, le silence ne disait pas tout.  
  
« Luna... » il fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas comment lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans la blesser. Après un moment, il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Mais après tout, Luna n'était rien d'autre que son amie, elle ne serait jamais fâchée qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressent. « Je... » c'était tout de même difficile. « Je ne veux pas me marier. » dit-il, expulsant les mots rapidement. Il continua à fixer l'horizon, ne sachant pas s'il voulait la regarder dans les yeux.  
  
Après un instant, il perçu du coin de l'œil un hochement de tête. « Je comprends » dit-elle. « le traité est brisé. Il n'y à plus raison de... »  
  
Noctis grimaça a la douleur présente dans sa voix. Il ne voulait vraiment pas lui faire de mal, mais il ne voulait pas non plus l'épouser. Ne serais ce pas plus cruel d'aller jusqu'au bout sans réellement le vouloir ? Évidemment, il l'aimait mais pas de façon romantique.  
  
« Luna... » il ne savait pas comment réparer son manque de tact. Il sentait impuissant, il jeta un coup d'œil à Cho, pour le voir au 6 mètres de distances maximum encore une fois, regardant dans la direction opposé. Apparemment il essayait de lui donner le plus d'intimité possible.  
  
Réalisant que Cho ne lui serait d'aucune aide, il regarda finalement la blonde. Il reprit sa respiration. « Luna... Tu sais que je t'aime. » dit-il, les mots étant bien plus facile à dire qu'il ne l'aurait cru.  
  
Et Luna, la belle et adorable Luna, lui offrit un sourire remplit de compréhension. « Noctis. » commença-t-elle « Je comprends. » elle posa gentiment ses délicates mains sur ses joues. « Il existe des milliers de manière d'aimer dans le monde, toutes uniques. Je suis simplement heureuse que tu sois hors de danger et en bonne santé. »  
  
« Luna... » comment cette femme pouvait être aussi gentille et compréhensive ?  
  
Elle secoua la tête et tapota ses joues, puis elle reprit sa place et regarda par dessus l'épaule du brun. « Merci. » dit elle d'une voix plus forte. « Mais tu peux venir maintenant. »  
  
Haussant les épaules, Cho marcha lentement pour les rejoindre. Il inclina la tête. « Bonjour Luna. » la salua-t-il.  
  
« Messager béni. » elle hocha la tête et lui sourit. « C'est agréable de te revoir. »  
  
« Attends. » Les yeux écarquillés, le jeune prince regarda tour à tour les deux blonds. « Tu peux le voir ?! » personne, absolument personne dans sa vie n'avait jamais vu Cho. Pas une seule fois. Mais Luna...  
  
Luna était l'oracle. Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait le voir. Mais... Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais rien dit lorsqu'ils étaient enfant à Tenebrae ? En y repensant, elle avait interagit avec Cho, son père aussi, ou tout du moins il avait essayé.  
  
« Bien sûr je peux. » acquiesça-t-elle. « C'est un messager astral et je suis l'oracle. »  
  
« C'est vrai... » approuva-t-il, toujours surpris. « C'est juste... Personne n'avait jamais... » il secoua négativement la tête « C'est bizarre. »  
  
Cho rigola. « Pour toi comme pour moi mec. »

* * *

  
La conversation avec Lunafreya et Cho dura presque tout l'après-midi, le soleil se couchait lorsqu'ils repartirent en direction de la maison. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient partit, la maisonnette était bondé.  
  
« Le dîner est servit. » dit Ignis, en posant avec élégance deux plats sur la table. « Noct tu as un moment ? » demanda-t-il, retournant dans la petite cuisine.  
  
C'était inhabituel, Noct prit quelques plats, prêt à aider Ignis pour les ramener sur la table.  
  
« Au vu du nombre de personnes ici, je suggère que nous allions trouver un sanctuaire. » dit son conseiller, il jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce principale.  
  
En incluant sa présence et celle de ses vassaux, ils étaient 12 réuni dans la salle à manger. Ignis avait raison, s'ils essayaient de tous dormir ici, ce ne serait pas pratique du tout. Le sanctuaire le plus proche était tout de même assez éloigné, il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps pour manger avant de devoir partir.   
  
Ce qui expliquait probablement les Tupperware sur le banc. Il acquiesça, « Oui, je vais prévenir les autres. » il amena les plats sur la table, souriant à ses amis.  
  
« Les gars. » dit il a Gladio et Prompto. « On dirait qu'on va camper ce soir. » il fit un signe de tête vers les gens présent avec eux. « Espace restreint. »  
  
« Bien sûr. » approuva le bouclier, toujours ravis d'aller camper sous les étoiles.  
  
En revanche Prompto soupira longuement « Okayyyyyy. »gémit-il plaintivement.  
  
Les deux se levèrent et dirent rapidement au revoir, ayant probablement fait le même calcul que Noct. S'ils voulaient arriver au sanctuaire avant que les deamons ne soient de sortie, ils devaient partir sans tarder.  
  
« Nous serons de retour demain matin. » Annonça Ignis en récupérant les Tupperware en se dirigeant vers la porte.

* * *

  
Ils arrivèrent au lieu de campement juste à temps. Le soleil disparu rapidement derrière l'horizon et il eurent à monter la tente dans le noir. Mais au moins il n'avait pas eu de problème sur la route. Les ruines du sanctuaire les protégeait, Noct put se détendre.  
  
Ça avait été une drôle de journée, pour peu dire, mais c'était agréable de savoir Luna en forme et proche de lui. Leur discussion enleva un poids de ses épaule, effaçant certaines de ses insécurités, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Noctis se sentit bien.  
  
  
Cho faisait encore son yoga étrange, et Ignis réchauffait leur repas. Gladio avait un livre dans la main et semblait à deux doigts de s'endormir dessus. Le feu de camp brûlait fortement et Noctis s'enfonça dans sa chaise.  
  
« Hey. » Prompto se jeta dans la chaise à côté de la sienne. Quelques chose semblait aller mal et Noctis n'aimait pas ça. Il fronça les sourcils fixant le blond avant de reporter son attention sur le campement.  
  
« On va se balader ? » demanda le brun.  
  
« Ouais. » accepta Prompto, regardant son appareil photo avant de le faire disparaître dans l'armiger. Il se leva et rejoignit Noctis au bord du sanctuaire. Les deux jeunes hommes sautèrent facilement en bas, rapidement rejoint par Cho qui fit signe en direction de la ou ils étaient il y à quelques secondes. Le sanctuaire était plus haut que les précédents et à cause de la restriction de distance entre lui et le brun, il ne pouvait pas rester en haut comme la dernière fois.  
  
Oh ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir Cho près de lui tout le temps, et le manque d'intimité n'était pas nouveau non plus.  
  
Ils marchèrent autour du sanctuaire un petit moment, discutant de tout et de rien, appréciant la compagnie l'un de l'autre.  
  
« Noct... »  
  
Le concerné ignora le messager, préférant se concentrer sur Prompto, ce fut à la troisième entente de son prénom d'un ton de plus en plus préoccupé qu'il prit la décision d'écouter. Il se tourna, juste à temps pour voir un monstre apparaître.  
  
Ça lui prit un moment pour reconnaître le deamon dans la nuit. Grand, humanoïde, une grande lame. « Ronin ! » s'exclamat-t-il pour prévenir son ami. « Prompto ! Une fusée éclairante! » ordonna-t-il, heureux de constater que le tireur avait déjà invoqué son arme.  
  
Le tir résonna et une vive lumière brilla au dessus d'eux. Noctis pris une seconde pour regarder derrière lui, choqué de voir à quel point ils s'étaient éloigné du sanctuaire. Ils n'étaient définitivement plus dans la zone de protection.  
  
Heureusement la lumière de la fusée de Prompto allait attirer l'attention des deux autres. Il ne pensa pas à longue réprimande qu'ils allaient subir une fois le combat terminé,mais au moins avec leur aide ils seraient garantit de vivre pour subir cette enguelade.  
  
Les Ronin n'étaient pas de faibles deamons, ce combat allait être un enfer s'ils étaient juste deux. Pour la première fois, Noctis était en colère que Cho ne puisse pas les aider.  
  
La première attaque fut facilement esquivé, mais la créature se reprit rapidement et Noct sut que la prochaine attaque allait l'atteindre.  
  
Ce fut comme si tout se déroulait au ralenti. Il voyait le coup arriver, mais il n'arrivait pas à lever son épée assez vite pour parer. C'est comme s'il était sous l'eau, luttant contre une force inexistante.  
  
« NOCT! » il entendu Cho hurler.  
  
Soudain le temps sembla accélérer de nouveau, comme si tout allait deux fois plus vite. Ainsi Noctis attendit l'attaque, se mettant dans une position, qu'il espérait, pourrait réduire les dégât. Il ferma les yeux et tourna sur le côté mais le coup ne vint pas. A la place, il sentit un décalage, le sol bougeant sous ses pieds alors qu'il était poussé sur le côté.  
  
« Ugh ! »  
  
« Putain qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! »  
  
Noctis ouvrit rapidement les yeux et analysa la scène. Prompto fixait la lame du Ronin, dont le bout était ensanglanté. Des fragments de lumières commencèrent à briller autour du katana, une lumière très familière qu'il voyait à chaque fois qu'il invoquait une arme. De cette lumière, une forme commença à être visible, le haut d'un torse, et de là, le reste du corps, des jambes, une tête. Soudainement, Cho était là, une épée lui traversant le corps.  
  
« Merde. » murmura-t-il, lançant un regard noir au deamon. Il leva son bras tout juste apparut, et la lumière brilla de nouveau, formant un pistolet. « Booyah. » dit Cho d'une voix posé en même temps que trois coups de feux résonnèrent les uns après les autres.

  
Le Ronin tomba a genoux, s'évaporant dans une fumée noire.  
  
Dès que l'épée disparu, Cho s'effondra a son tour, tombant sur les genoux, puis sur les mains. « Merde. » murmura-t-il. « J'avais oublié à quel point ça faisait mal. »  
  
« Mais putain t'es qui ?! » s'exclama Prompto en fixant Cho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Comment est-ce que vous interprétez Luna ?! C'était si COMPLIQUÉ !  
> Et la dernière scène. C'était juste... Je ne suis pas doué pour écrire les scènes d'actions. Je peux tout voir clairement dans ma tête, mais y coucher sur papier est bien plus dur. J’espère que ce que j'ai écrit fait sens...


	10. 10 - Réponses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : C'est l'entrée de Cho en humain!

* * *

« Putain. » Cho toussa et une grande quantité de sang passa sa bouche. « Je crois que j'ai brisé les règles. » murmura-t-il alors que ses yeux roulaient en arrière avant de se fermer.  
  
« D'où est-ce qu'il vient ?! » Prompto couru aux côtés de Cho, sortant une potion de l'armiger, l'écrasant contre le messager qui venait de s'écrouler complètement au sol, inconscient.  
  
« Tu peux le voir ? » demanda Noctis, toujours assis la ou il avait été poussé.  
  
« Quoi ? » Prompto semblait vraiment confus, et bien plus que stressé. Derrière lui, Noctis aperçu le signe que d'autres deamons allait arriver.  
  
« Retournons au camp ! » suggéra-t-il, se dépêchant d'aller aider Prompto à porter Cho. Il pourrait penser à la sensation étrange que d'avoir le poids de son ami contre lui plus tard. Pour commencer, ils devaient se mettre en sécurité.

* * *

  
Cho se réveilla peu de temps après qu'ils soient retournés au campement. Noct était heureux, il n'avait jamais vu Cho être inconscient ou dormir avant et ça le terrifiait au possible. Il fixait toujours l'homme, ne payant aucune attention aux réprimandes que Gladio et Ignis lui donnait.  
  
En fait, il ne payait aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait, alors il fut surpris quand un verre fut mis dans sa main. Il cligna des yeux, y regardant avec confusion.  
  
« Tu es en état de choc. » dis doucement Ignis, la voix calme et rassurante. « Le thé va t'aider. »  
  
Tout en hochant la tête, il prit une gorgé, grimaçant au goût trop sucré. Il se rappela Ignis lui disant qu'une boisson chaude et très sucré était un très bon remède contre les état de choc,alors même s'il n'aimait pas, il fit en sorte de boire le thé jusqu'à la dernière goûte.  
  
Il était sur le point de finir lorsque Cho échappa un grognement. Noct ne pouvait qu'avoir de la sympathie. Même avec leur meilleur curatif, il aurait tout de même très mal pendant quelques jours. Les lourds blessures ne pardonnaient pas et les courbatures non plus.  
  
Cho grogna a nouveau avant d'ouvrir les yeux. « Putain. » marmonna-t-il. « J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait. » maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il regarda autour de lui.  
  
Tout le monde le fixait, les compagnons de Noctis avec différentes variations de confusion et suspicion, et Noct avec choc.  
  
« Cho ? » murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix tremblante.  
  
« Bonjour gars. » le salua-t-il, s'asseyant en grimaçant, il regarda autour de lui « Ou... Bonsoir. »  
  
« Qui es tu ? » demanda Gladio, allant droit au but, sans cacher la suspicion dans sa voix.  
  
« Noct m'appelle Cho. » dit-il simplement.  
  
La surprise fut générale et totale, Ignis et Gladio fixèrent Cho. Prompto regarda tour à tour chaque personne sans comprendre, confus.  
  
« Cho ? » répéta doucement Ignis, semblant organiser ses pensées. « L'ami d'enfance imaginaire de Noct ? »  
  
« Messager astral. » corrigea-t-il.  
  
« Attends, t'es un messager ? » Prompto s'approcha légèrement penchant la tête sur le côté. « Comme Gentiana ? »  
  
« Quelque chose comme ça. » acquiesça-t-il. « Gentiana est... Spéciale. » dit-il « Elle est différente des autres messagers. »  
  
Noctis resta silencieux, regardant la scène improbable se dérouler sous ses yeux. « Comment ils... » il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Comment peuvent-ils te voir maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Une grimace prit place sur le visage de Cho. « J'ai brisé les règles. » dit-il. « L'un des pouvoirs des messagers consiste à avoir de courtes prédictions. » quand Noctis pencha la tête sur le côté, pour une fois, Cho continua son explication. « Les messagers peuvent légèrement voir l'avenir. On peut discerner 5 secondes à l'avance une action en cours. Quand le Ronin allait t'attaquer... » il secoua la tête.  
  
« Est-ce que Noct... allait mourir ? » demanda Prompto d'une petite voix effrayée.  
  
Doucement, Cho hocha positivement la tête. « Je ne pouvais pas simplement laisser faire et attendre que ça se passe... » dit-il doucement.  
  
« Est-ce que tu dois partir ? » demanda Noctis, se sentant soudainement comme lorsqu'il avait 10 ans. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et passa ses bras autour, se faisant tout petit, regardant son ami effrayé, comme s'il allait disparaître d'un seul coup.  
  
« Je ne penses pas. » sa réponse n'était pas totalement rassurante. « Si j'avais du partir, je crois que ce serait déjà le cas. »  
  
Noct acquiesça, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, juste au cas où.  
  
« Alors, Noct à un messager ? C'est génial ! Qu'est ce que tu peux faire d'autre ? » demanda Prompto, visiblement enthousiaste à l'idée de parler avec un messager.  
  
« Rien. Plus rien du tout. » répondit-il. « J'ai brisé les règles, elle m'a reprit mon statut divin, je crois... Que je suis de nouveau humain. »  
  
« De nouveau ? » demanda Gladio, semblant toujours prêt à attaquer en cas de besoin.  
  
« Tu m'as dis un jour, que tu l'avais été. » la voix du jeune prince gardait un volume très bas.  
  
« Ouais, y a longtemps »  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Ignis « Comment un humain peut-il devenir un messager, par les six? »  
  
« Je suis mort. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « Puis j'ai passé un accord avec Shiva. »  
  
« Qui d'autres peut faire ça ? » demanda Prompto avec excitation.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. » dit-il avec un autre haussement d'épaules. Il bougea dans une autre position, grimaçant de douleur avant de s'étirer précautionneusement, essayant d'enlever la douleur dans ses muscles.

  
« Peut être que tu devrais commencer pas le début. » suggéra Ignis, se redressant et allant attraper une canette d'Ebony dans leur petite glacière. Il remarqua le regard appuyé de Cho sur la canette et il lui envoya puis en pris une autre pour lui. Il se rapprocha des autres et regarda le blond, attendant des explications.  
  
L'ex messager ouvrit la canette et en bu de grandes gorgés. « Putain. La caféine m'avait manqué. » murmura-t-il.  
  
Le silence tomba sur le campement, attendant tous une réponse de Cho. Après un moment l'air commença à devenir tendu et le trentenaire soupira. « bon. Il a beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas autorisé à parler. » leur dit-il « c'était une des règles de Shiva, une partie de l'accord. »  
  
« Alors parle nous de l'accord. » dit Gladio, décidant finalement de s'asseoir.  
  
Cho réfléchit un instant avant d'accepter. « Après ma mort, Shiva m'est apparu. Les raisons de cette apparition n'ont pas d'importance pour le moment. » mais il y avait quelque chose que je voulais changer. Quelque chose qui s'était passé. Elle m'a donné cette chance. _'Les six eux même ne peuvent revenir sur ce qui a été fait. Cependant le temps peut être réécrit._ ' » il récita les paroles de la glacéenne.  
  
« Alors tu as fait un voyage dans le temps ? » demanda Prompto, de toutes les personnes présentes ici, Noct était sûr qu'il serait celui qui croirait à ces mots, pourtant le ton de sa voix montrait le contraire.  
  
Pour autant, Noctis n'allait pas interrompre Cho quand il donnait enfin des réponses.  
  
Le concerné acquiesça. « Mais il y avait des règles. La toute première étant que je ne peux pas parler du futur. Je ne peux rien dire à propos de qui je suis, ni de ce qu'il va se passer à l'avenir.

La deuxième : je ne peux pas physiquement intervenir. ' _Par des mots seuls le futur seras changé, guide le roi vers une nouvelle destinée.'_ troisièmement: j'étais lié à Noct, physiquement et spirituellement. Je peux être à une distance maximale d'environ 6 mètre de lui, et aussi longtemps que Noctis vis, moi aussi. »  
  
Jamais en plus d'une décennie à le connaître, le jeune prince n'avait jamais entendu ces règles. Mais encore une fois, il n'avait jamais demandé ce qu'elles étaient exactement. Tout prenait sens maintenant, pourquoi les réponses de Cho avaient toujours été si évasives. Les règles étaient assez floues sur ce dont il avait l'autorisation de parler ou non.  
  
« Et qu'est ce tu gagne à faire ça ? » Gladio se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux tout en écoutant les explications de Cho.  
  
Il secoua négativement la tête, refusant de répondre. « Ça » dit-il « C'est bien trop lié avec ce qu'il s'est passé dans le futur. » expliqua-t-il. « Mais... » il secoua de nouveau la tête.  
  
« Mais tu as déjà brisé l'une des règles. » souligna Prompto « De plus tu as perdu ton statut divin, n'est ce pas ? Alors... Si tu es humain maintenant, pourquoi tu ne peux pas nous le dire ? »  
  
« Il est possible que tes engagements fonctionne comme un contrat. » proposa Ignis, étant sur la même longueur d'onde que Prompto. « Il se pourrait qu'en brisant l'une des règles, l'accord soit annulé dans sa totalité. »  
  
« Non ! » Cho écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête. « Non. Non je peux pas...Je peux pas y croire. » il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. « Je. » il secoua encore la tête « Je ne peux pas prendre le risque. » dit-il doucement. « Quoi qu'il arrive, je porterait ma mission à bien. Mais... Mais je dois croire que je vais... » ces mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, il baissa la tête, fixant la canette entre ses mains.  
  
« Cho ? » Noctis ouvrit la bouche ayant l'envie de remonter le moral à son ami de longue date, sans pour autant savoir comment. Son inquiétude grandit lorsqu'il vit l'ex messager lever une main à son visage pour essayer une larme.  
  
« Ouais » dit il calmement « Ça va mec, t'en fais pas. » il releva la tête lui offrit un sourire.  
  
« Quelle est ta mission exactement ? » demanda Ignis.  
  
Encore une fois il regarda la canette dans ses mains, ne répondant pas.  
  
« Tu m'as dis un jour, que l'entière raison de ton existence était de me protéger. » dit calmement Noctis. « Et à l'instant tu as dis avoir conclut un accord pour changer ma destinée. » il réfléchissait le plus vite possible, collant chaque élément les uns aux autres trop rapidement pour suivre le fil de ses propres pensées. Chaque moment passé avec Cho repassait dans sa tête et il commença à comprendre.  
  
« Il m'est arrivé quelque chose. » continua-t-il « Je suis mort... C'est pour ça que tu es revenu, pour changer ça, n'est ce pas ? »  
  
Cho esquiva son regard et ne dit rien, ses mains se serrèrent autour de la canette. « Je ne peux rien te dire à propos du futur. » dit-il dans un murmure, mais il ne réfuta pas la théorie.  
  
Noctis prit une lente et profonde inspiration. Après tout ce temps il avait apprit et connaissais bien Cho, sa façon d'éviter son regard, son silence, toute la douleur qui émanait de lui a l'instant... Noct savait qu'il avait trouvé la réponse.  
  
« C'est pour ça que tu m'as supplié de n'a pas aller à Altissia. » continua Noct « C'est pourquoi tu as amené Luna à nous plutôt que le contraire. Parce que quelque chose serait arrivé à Altissia et j'y serais mort. »  
  
Le corps de Cho se raidit, mais il ne dit pas un mot et ne bougea pas. Il se contente de fixer la canette dans ses mains tremblantes.  
  
« Tu m'as promis que tu serais toujours à mes côtés » Noct relâcha ses genoux, sa voix monotone, comme citant de simple faits. « Quand tu m'as promis que Prompto, Gladio et Ignis seraient toujours à mes côtés, jusqu'à la fin, ce n'était pas métaphorique. » il déglutit, ses pensées plus claires. « Ce n'était pas une hypothèse, tu me l'as dis parce que tu le savais. Qu'ils seraient à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce que je meurs. »  
  
Cho sursauta, se raidissant encore plus, la canette s'écrasant légèrement entre ses doigts crispés. « Stop. » dit il d'une voix faible et brisé. « s'il-te-plaît. »  
  
Mais Noctis ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Parce qu'il avait enfin trouvé. Il avait enfin compris. Il avait enfin ses réponses tant attendues.  
  
« Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi tu ressemblais autant à Prompto. » il se leva, regardant le blond au sol. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil Prompto fixer Cho avec stupéfaction, s'approchant légèrement. « Mais maintenant je comprends que tu ne lui ressemble pas. »  
  
« Noct. S'il te plaît. » Cho leva finalement la tête, une expression ouverte et vulnérable au visage. « Je ne peux pas te le dire... »  
  
« Tu n'auras pas à le faire. » le rassura le brun. « Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air. » il avança d'un pas, puis s’accroupit en face de Cho. « Je l'ai compris. Par moi même. » il lui sourit gentiment. « Tu ne ressemble pas à Prompto, tu ES Prompto.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : J’espère que vous avez aimé !  
> J'ai eu tant de réponses à mon dernier chapitre, je suis si heureux(se). Merci à tous ! J'espère que celui-ci aura tenu vos espérances. J'ai l'espoir de pouvoir vous publier le prochain chapitre au plus vite. J'en suis à peu près à la moitié de son écriture, mais je fais du baby-sitting ce soir, alors je n'aurais sûrement pas la chance de pouvoir écrire.


	11. 11 - Shiva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Un autre chapitre à flashback. Le temps peut être complexe.  
> Note de la traductrice : Je ne vous raconte pas le casse tête pas possible que j'ai eu pour traduire les phrases de Shiva !

* * *

Au fond de lui, après la mort, il avait toujours imaginé l'au-delà comme un amas de ténèbres, une abysse de vide sans fond pour l'éternité. Il savait, bien évidemment, qu'il y avait une autre vie pour ceux lié au cristal, mais il n'était pas une de ses personnes. Cette connexion lui venait de Noctis, et par lui, il avait eu accès à sa magie.  
  
Alors quand il ouvrit les yeux, sachant qu'il n'était plus vivant, la lumière éclatante l'entourant n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Des lumières bleues, violettes et parfois roses flottaient alors qu'il lévitait tranquillement, il se demandait où est ce qu'il était.  
  
Il était mort. Il le savait. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa nuque se brisant, de son souffle se coupant. Il se souvenait du cris terrifié d'Iris alors que les ténèbres l'engloutissait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas pu se réveiller après une telle blessure.  
  
Quelqu'un lui parlait. Un voix douce et semblable à celle d'une mère, murmurant des mots dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Peut importe ce qu'elle disait, un sentiment de réconfort lui traversa le corps, alors il ferma les yeux s'autorisant un moment de relaxation.  
  
La vie après la mort n'était peut-être pas si désagréable.  
  
« Précieux compagnon du Roi élu. » la voix entendue plus tôt retentit de nouveau, et cette fois, il pouvait la comprendre. « Réveille toi et entends mes mots. »  
  
Personne ne pourrait dire non à une si simple requête, il ouvrit donc les yeux voyant son corps bouger tout seul. Comme s'il s'alignait avec un sol invisible, après un moment il sentit du dur sous ses pieds, pourtant il n'y avait rien.  
  
Autour de lui, la lumière se mit à briller plus fort et il dut mettre ses mains devant son visage pour ne pas être trop ébloui. Quand il regarda de nouveau face à lui, Shiva se tenait là, sa beauté glacée inimitable.  
  
« Ô précieux compagnon, tes plaidoiries ont atteint nos oreilles. Pendant tous ces jours baigné de lumière,ton souhait est resté inchangé. Tes prières ont touché le cœur de glace et un accord va être conclu. »  
  
« Un accord ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Viens à mes côtés, dit moi ton vœux, et ce qui peut être fait le seras. »  
  
Faire un vœux ?   
  
Il n'était pas sûr que tout ceci soit réel, mais ce n'était pour autant pas la chose la plus bizarre qu'il ai vu. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie, était-ce si dur de croire qu'il était en train de discuter avec un dieu ? Ils avaient combattus à leur côtés après tout.  
  
« S'il vous plaît. » dit-il d'une petite voix. « Faites le revenir. Laissez moi le voir à nouveau. » c'était le même souhait qu'il prononçait tout les matin au levé du soleil, depuis maintenant 5 ans. « Donnez moi plus de temps à ses côtés. »  
  
« Même les six ne peuvent revenir sur ce qui a été fait. » Déclara Shiva, d'une voix douce et accueillante. « Cependant, le temps peut être réécrit. Dis moi, Ô précieux compagnon, À quel point ton souhait te tient-il à cœur ? »  
  
Parler à un dieu était un peu perturbant, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de réflexions futiles. Il prit un moment pour réaliser et comprendre les mots de la déesse.  
  
« Du plus profond de mon cœur. » répondit-il  
  
« Qu'offrirais tu en échange de ce cadeaux ? »  
  
« Tout ce que j'ai. » et c'était vrai. Même si ce n'était que pour une journée, il donnerait tout et n'importe quoi simplement pour le revoir. D'être près de lui. De pouvoir lui parler.  
  
« Suivies, les règles devront être. Chacune et toutes, bien qu'elles ne soient que trois.

La connaissance du futur ne doit pas être partagé, pas un fragment du futur passé. Il ne doit pas savoir ce qui vas arriver, ni qui va l'y mener.

Par les mots seulement, le futur doit être réécrit, le toucher doit être retenu.  
Lié tu seras, par ton propre serment, de ne jamais le quitter. Aussi longtemps que le roi vivra, toi aussi. »  
  
Il cligna des yeux, pas très sûr de ce qu'elle était en train de raconter, et clairement il n'en comprit rien du tout. Mais l'espoir brillait au fond de lui, désespéré et terrifié. Était-elle en train de lui offrir ce qu'il croyait ? Était-elle en train de réaliser son plus cher souhait ?  
  
Il ne voulait pas espérer. Il ne voulait pas s'effondrer par de faux espoirs. Mais que pouvait-elle vouloir dire d'autre ?  
  
« 10 ans s'écouleront avant que tout commence, la patience doit être connue. Fais le bien et expie. »  
  
Expie? Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Avait il fait quelque chose pour provoqué sa colère ?  
  
« Expier? » Demanda-t-il doucement, reconnaissant de la voir hocher la tête et continuer ses explications.  
  
« L'existence d'un homme, mais pas de nature, une vie artificielle. Il n'y a pas de place pour toi dans les événements passés. Rien si ce n'est les ténèbres ne t'attendront, quand tu passeras les portes de la mort. Cependant avec l'accord, l'expiation peut être acheté, et une place pour le repos éternel. Fais le bien et tu pourras revoir ta lumière encore une fois. »  
  
« Je ne comprends pas. » dit-il, sa voix suppliant d'autres explications. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui offrait ? L'existence d'un homme mais pas de nature ? Voulait-elle parler de ses circonstances de naissance, de création ? Les dieux l'avaient-ils abandonné par le simple fait de ses origines ? C'était une évidence. Il n'aurait jamais pu exister de manière naturelle, il n'était pas né sous leur volonté, mais sous celle d'un homme.  
  
Mais alors... S'il complétait sa mission qu'elle quel soit, il aurait accès à cette vie après la mort ? De voir à nouveau sa lumière ? Est ce qu'elle voulait dire...  
  
« Vous m'amèneriez a lui ? » il était sans voix, essayant de ne pas espérer.  
  
Elle acquiesça doucement. « Rappelle toi des trois règles. Suis tout, et tout iras bien. Guide le roi vers une nouvelle destiné. »  
  
Après ça, les ténèbres apparurent a nouveau. Il avait toujours la sensation de flotter, bougeant dans un océan d'air. Il resta la un long moment. Sûrement des années avant que nouvelle lumière se mette à briller.  
  
Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Une femme était dans un lit, ce qu'il se déroulait était plutôt évident. Ses hurlements de douleurs, et les encouragements des médecins fut tout dont il avait besoin pour comprendre. Il s'agissait de la naissance d'une nouvelle vie.  
  
Il se ne sentait pas à sa place, mais il savait au fond de lui, que personne ne le verrait  
  
« compagnon de confiance, complète ton appel en tant que guide et messager astral. Veille sur lui pendant qu'il grandit, et guide le à sa future évasion. »

* * *


	12. Chapitre 12 : Maintenant ils étaient cinq

* * *

Le silence tomba une fois de plus sur le campement. Personne n'ouvrit la bouche, tous fixant Cho, prenant en compte leurs similitudes. Les cheveux de Cho étaient quelques teintes plus foncés, et la plupart de ses tâches de rousseurs avaient disparu. Il était clairement plus vieux d'au moins quelques années. Mais la ressemblance était flagrante.  
  
Ce n'était pas juste physiquement. Sa voix était la même, quoi que légèrement plus grave, et ses manières étaient presque identiques. Comme la façon dont il se tenait actuellement n'était pas inconnue du petit groupe.  
  
« Bordel de merde. » Prompto était bouche bée. Fixant Cho avec les yeux écarquillés. « Il a raison, n'est ce pas ? Tu es... Tu es moi ! »  
  
Cho se tortilla sur place mal à l'aise, se raclant la gorge comme s'il allait parler. Après une hésitation, il n'utilisa pas les mots et se contenta d'hocher la tête.  
  
« Eh bien... C'était pour le moins inattendu. » dit calmement Ignis, se replaçant au fond de son siège en soupirant.  
  
« Ouais... Je sais même pas si j'arrive à y croire. » murmura Gladio.  
  
« Je le crois. » dit le brun d'une voix gentille et pleine d'assurance. Il sourit à Cho puis se tourna vers Prompto qui avait l'air sidéré. « Mais... Vous deux les gars... Vous n'êtes pas les mêmes. » ajouta-t-il.  
  


« On n'est pas les même ? » demanda Prompto « Mais il est... Moi... »  
  
Cho secoua la tête, « Non nous ne le sommes pas. » accorda-t-il « Tes expériences de vie sont différentes des miennes. Il y a des choses que tu as faites avec Noct que je n'ai pas faites et vice versa. Sans parler de ma propre expérience de vie. »  
  
« Tu crois en l'évolution de soit plutôt qu'en la nature même de soit ? » demanda Ignis avec curiosité.  
  
Cho acquiesça. « Ouais, je me dois de croire ainsi. » murmura-t-il, ses doigts grattant brièvement son poignet droit. Il finit sa boisson et l'écrasa pour de bon. Il se redressa sur ses pieds, grimaçant en posant une main sur son ventre. Il jeta habilement la canette d'Ebony dans le sac du recyclage, un mouvement montrant clairement des années d'entraînement. « Iggy... Est-ce que ça te dérange si... » il pointa du doigt la réserve. « Je n'ai rien mangé depuis 20 ans... » Ignis hocha positivement la tête, le regardant attentivement.  
  
« Heh, maintenant je sais qu'ils sont différents. » ris doucement Gladio « Pas moyen que Prompto soit volontaire pour faire à manger, même pour lui même. »  
  
  
« Parce que je ne sais pas cuisiner. » objecta le concerné. « Croyez moi les gars, aucun d'entre vous ne veux manger ce que je prépare. »  
  
Noct grimaça, se rappelant des nombreuses tentatives de cuisine de son meilleur ami. Ça n'avait jamais été bon. Le jeune prince était d'ailleurs surpris de ne pas s'être une seule fois empoisonné en essayant d'être un bon soutient pour son ami. Mais encore une fois son ami invisible sachant les choses, l'aurait empêché d'y manger si sa avait été d'un réel danger pour lui.  
  
« Ouais. Nan. La cuisine de Prompto est un désastre. » il envoya un regard d'excuse à son ami, mais le concerné hochait vivement la tête.  
  
« J'ai du apprendre. » dit il doucement, fouillant dans la réserve de nourriture. Il attrapa les ustensiles de cuisine avec facilité, sachant exactement où tout était rangé. « Je n'ai pas le niveau d'Iggy, mais je me débrouille. »

* * *

  
Pendant que Cho se préparait à manger, Prompto se dirigea au plus loin du bord du sanctuaire, éloigné de tous. Noct le regarda, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il voulait réconforter son ami, mais en même temps, avoir Cho ici, solide, c'était... C'était quelque chose que Noctis n'arrivait pas à lâcher des yeux.  
  
« Vas le voir. » dit Cho, en remuant un pot. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se retourner.  
  
Bon... Noct n'avait jamais douté de Cho avant, et même s'il ne pouvait plus voir dans le futur, il connaissait Prompto, probablement plus que quiconque. Avec un hochement de tête, le brun se tourna et marcha jusqu'à son ami au bord de la falaise.  
  
« Pas de balade nocturne ! » le mit en garde Ignis.  
  
Noctis lui fit signe de la main, bien d'accord avec lui. L'attaque du Ronin avait été une bonne leçon.  
  
« Hey. » salua le brun, s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
  
« Hey. » la voix de Prompto n'avait pas son côté pétillant habituel. Elle semblait éteinte et fade, le jeune prince n'aimait pas ça.  
  
« Drôle de nuit... Hein ? » demanda le brun, s'allongeant sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête,regardant les étoiles.  
  
« Ouais. »  
  
Prompto répondait en un seul mot, ce n'était pas bon. Noct soupira et se redressa. « Prompto... » il se tourna pour regarder son ami « sérieusement... Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il, il voulait se rapprocher de lui et l'enlacer, mais il ne savait pas s'il avait l'autorisation de le faire. Depuis qu'ils avaient ajouté le réconfort physique à leur amitié, le tout avait pris une nouvelle dynamique, et le prince ne savait pas encore comment agir dans cet aspect de leur relation. Il se fit une note mentale de demander au blond à ce propos, afin d'éclaircir les choses, quand ce dernier serait plus en forme.  
  
« Ouais... Non... Je sais pas. » il soupira. « Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser... Maintenant il y a deux moi... »  
  
« Nan. » Noct secoua la tête. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes différents, je connais Cho depuis que j'ai 8 ans. » dit-il au blond « Je te connais depuis maintenant 5 ans. Je suis convaincu de bien vous connaître tout les deux. »  
  
Prompto haussa lourdement les épaules, sans dire un mot. Ça n'allait pas, vraiment pas.  
  
« Il n'y a qu'un seul toi, Prom. » dit doucement Noctis, cédant a son envie de se rapprocher de lui, posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de son ami.  
  
Prompto resta silencieux un moment, le regard perdu dans le vague. « Je suppose... » commença-t-il doucement, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de son bon droit de s'exprimer. « C'est juste... J'ai toujours été inquiet qu'on puisse... Me remplacer. Et maintenant... Il y a cette version de moi même vraiment badass dans le campement... Je veux dire... C'est assez évident qu'il va rejoindre le groupe... » il avala difficilement sa salive. « Je suppose que j'ai pas envie d'être laissé pour compte. » sa voix s'était légèrement brisé sur la fin, Noctis l'avait parfaitement entendu.  
  
« Prom... » il resserra doucement la pression sur son épaule « Ce n'est pas parce que vous les gars, vous ne pouviez pas le voir... qu'il n'était pas déjà là. » dit-il calmement. « Il a toujours été là. Si j'avais prévu de te laisser derrière, tu ne penses pas que je l'aurais fais à Insomnia? » questionna-t-il, attirant finalement l'attention de son ami. Noct lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. « T'es foutu, t'es coincé avec moi gars. Pour aussi longtemps que tu veux rester avec moi. »  
  
« Heh. » Prompto renifla légèrement. « Je suis persuadé que tu seras fatigué de moi en premier. »  
  
« Nan. » le prince bougea sa main, enlaçant son ami par les épaules. « Ça n'arrivera pas. » promit-il, posant sa tête contre celle du blond. « Pas même dans un million d'années. »

* * *

  
Il n'y avait aucune façon de de placer confortablement 5 personnes dans une tentes prévue pour 4. C'était assez étroit avec eux quatre à l'intérieur. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas lever le camp avant le lever du soleil, alors ils devraient faire avec.  
  
Cho proposa de dormir dehors, passant outre l'inquiétude d'Ignis, partant du fait qu'il avait dormis dans de bien pire conditions. Noct n'avait pas aimé l'idée que Cho dorme hors de son champ de vision, mais l'ex messager lui fit remarquer que lorsqu'il était invisible, il passait ses nuits à se balader hors de la tente.  
  
Ignis resta éveillé plus tard que les autres, insistant auprès de Cho pour regarder ses blessures et s'assurer qu'elles guérissaient bien. Noct pouvait les entendre discuter à voix basse, mais il ne comprenait pas le sens de leur paroles, et après une soirée aussi éprouvante, il ne lutta pas et s'endormit.

* * *

  
« Tu te réveillé tôt. » murmura Prompto quand Noctis se leva. Au vu de l'air embrumé et vaseux du blond, le brun se doutait qu'il venait de le réveiller.  
  
« Ouais » Noct haussa les épaules « Rendors toi si tu veux. » ajouta-t-il, un sentiment de culpabilité naissant de l'avoir réveillé. Un coup d'œil à son à téléphone lui fit prendre conscience qu'en effet, il devrait être endormis. Il pouvait au moins dormir trois heures de plus si Ignis était de bonne humeur. Il resta à fixer l'heure un moment, mais sa vessie se rappela à son bon souvenir et de pourquoi il était réveillé si tôt.  
  
« Nan, je suis réveillé maintenant. » répondit Prompto. Ils chuchotaient, ne voulant pas réveiller Gladio et Ignis qui dormaient de l'autre côté de la tente.  
  
Noct hocha la tête et se glissa hors de la tente, s'éloignant un peu, répondant à l'appel de la nature.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, lui et Prompto étaient assis sur les chaises de camping qu'ils avaient laissé dehors la nuit précédente, observant le ciel se teindre petit à petit des couleurs chaleureuse du matin, et Cho s'étirer dans des positions inhumaine.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? » demanda Prompto en se penchant vers le brun tout en chuchotant.  
  
« Une sorte de yoga. » marmonna Noctis pour toute réponse, souhaitant pour une fois dans sa vie supporter le café Ebony d'Ignis. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, et il s'avachit un peu plus dans sa chaise. « Il fait ça tout les matins. » éventuellement retourner se coucher était une option ? Il n'était pas réveillé depuis si longtemps. Ces trois heures de sommeil en plus commençai à devenir très attirantes.  
  
« Okay. » Prompto acquiesça. Sortant son appareil photo, farfouillant dans les réglages. « Comment est-ce qu'il fait ça ? »  
  
Encore une fois, Cho était dans une position bien étrange. Ses mains supportaient tout son poids, et sa jambe droite était derrière ses épaules et sa cheville orienté de manière à être contre son épaule droite. Son autre jambe était tendue, posé contre l'extérieur de son bras droit. Cho donnait l'impression que c'était facile à faire et sans aucun effort, mais Noctis savait que c'était juste une impression.  
  
« L'entraînement. » répondit Cho, se redressant lentement, retournant dans une position normale, debout. Il s'étira puis il se retourna vers Noctis, un sourire malicieux au visage. « Tu es réveillé avant le levé du soleil. » dit-il, Noctis grogna.  
  
« Non. » il croisa les bras sur son torse. « Aucune chance que ça arrive. »  
  
« Huh? » Prompto les regarda avec confusion.  
  
« Noct le faisait aussi. » dit Cho, le même sourire toujours présent, faisant signe au brun de se lever. « Mais il est devenu lunatique avec l'adolescence et il à arrêté. Il disait toujours qu'il était trop fatigué ou trop occupé. J'ai donc dis que lorsqu'il serait assez grand pour se lever avant le lever du soleil de lui même, il devrait en refaire avec moi. »  
  
Prompto rit « C'est pour ça qu'il ne se lève jamais tôt ? » demanda-t-il et Noctis soupira.  
  
« Certainement. Allez Noct, un accord est un accord. »  
  
« Hmm okay. » Noctis soupira à nouveau de dépit et se leva rejoindre Cho.  
  
C'est donc ainsi qu'Ignis les découvrit lorsqu'il se leva une heure plus tard. Cho était en train de guider Noct et Prompto dans ce qu'il appelait des poses simples. Les deux jeunes hommes tremblaient, la sueur glissant sur leur peau, ayant beaucoup de difficultés à maintenir leur position.  
  
« N'oubliez pas de respirer les gars. » dit Cho, sa voix ne montrant aucun signe d'effort.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » marmonna Gladio, sortant a son tour de la tente. Ignis n'avait pas fait plus deux pas, arrêté net dans son élan par la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.  
  
« Je crois... » commença Ignis, retirant ses lunettes pour les essuyer sur son t-shirt avant de les remettre sur son nez. « Que c'est l'aigle. »  
  
« Huh? » Gladio papillonna des yeux, s'approchant pour regarder. « Huh? » Demanda-t-il encore intelligemment, fixant les trois autres membres du groupe.  
  
« Du yoga, Gladio. » dit Ignis, reprenant finalement ses activités matinales, allant préparer le petit déjeuner.  
  
« Putain! » murmura Noctis, ajustant sa position pour garder l'équilibre. Malheureusement, il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus avant que Prompto ne lâche un couinement en tombant sur le côté, entraînant Noctis dans sa chute.  
  
« Ugh. » Prompto grogna quand Noctis s'étendit sur lui avant d'exploser de rire en lui tapotant le bras.  
  
« Bonjour ! » Cho salua chaleureusement Gladio et Ignis avant de changer de position pour finalement se redresser. Il commença a bouger lentement, tournant son buste tout en étirant ses bras devant lui.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il fait maintenant ? » demanda Prompto toujours écrasé par le brun.  
  
« Kata. » grogna le prince, roulant sur le côté pour pouvoir ensuite se mettre debout. « Plus jamais! » grogna-t-il de nouveau. « Plus jamais je me lève aussi tôt. » ajouta-t-il à voix basse, se traînant mollement jusqu'à une chaise dans laquelle se laissa tomber, le visage rouge d'effort et d'embarras.  
  
Prompto resta la ou il était, laissant échappé encore quelques reste de fou rire, observant Cho avec un vague intérêt.

  
« Ou est-ce que t'as appris ça ? » demanda Gladio, s'éloignant de la tente pour se rapprocher du blond. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, regardant curieusement l'homme face à lui. Noct reconnaissait bien cette posture, Gladio agissait comme ça à chaque fois qu'il s'entraînait à de nouveaux enchaînements. Il observait Cho, d'un œil critique.  
  
« Iris. » répondit simplement Cho, passant à une autre position.  
  
Noctis l'avait vu faire ça un nombre incalculable de fois depuis une décennie et jamais il ne lui avait posé de questions à ce sujet. Il avait juste pensé que c'était une partie de sa routine matinale, tout comme son père qui s'étirait tout les matins.  
  
« Hmm » Gladio le regardait toujours, l'évaluant minutieusement.  
  
« Tu veux venir ? » demanda Cho, levant un sourcil et lui envoyant un regard moqueur.  
  
Gladio y songea un petit moment avant de faire un petit hochement de tête, il se mit aux côtés de Cho et se mit à suivre le blond.  
  
Ennuyé de regarder Cho faire la même chose quasiment tout les jours, Noctis reporta son regard sur Ignis. « Heh Iggy. » il eu l'attention de son conseiller avant même de continuer à parler. « On rentre à Cap Caem aujourd'hui mais... Tu penses que tu peux prendre la voiture ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Je suis sûr que l'on peut tous rentrer dedans. » assura-t-il, pensant qu'il s'agissait du problème.  
  
Noctis secoua la tête et sourit doucement à son ami. « Non, on peux je sais. » dit-il, rappelant au châtain que Cho avait toujours été avec eux depuis le début. « Mais Cho n'a jamais cessé de se plaindre de ne pas avoir pu monter de chocobo depuis que nous avons quittés le ranch... Je pensais qu'on pourrait rentrer en les montant, on n'est pas si loin que ça de cap Caem après tout. »  
  
Ignis réfléchit un instant à la question avant d'hocher la tête. « J’apprécierais de la compagnie pendant le trajet en voiture. »  
  
« Prends Gladio. » suggéra Noctis. « Je serais en sécurité avec Prompto et Cho. »  
  
Ignis reporta son attention sur les autres membres du groupe. Gladio et Cho étaient toujours en train de faire leurs étirements, et Prompto s'était finalement retourné et mis sur ses coudes pour les regarder. C'était évident que Cho savait ce qu'il faisait, lui et Gladio était en parfaite synchronisation, aucun des deux n'était prêt à lâcher prise. Sur ce point il était aussi fort que Gladio.  
  
« Il fait jour. » souligna Noctis. « Pas de deamons pour nous attaquer. » il savait qu'il avait l'air d'un enfant suppliant ses parents pour avoir un jouet, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. « Et. En plus de ça, nous savons tous que Cho fera tout ce qu'il est possible de faire pour me protéger. »  
  
Face a ses arguments, Ignis soupira, ayant l'impression d'être un parent cédant aux caprices de son enfant gâté. « Très bien. » dit-il « Mais ne faites pas trop de détour. » il fouilla dans un des sacs et en sortit un papier. Il le tendit à Noct. « Et si vous pouviez être gentils. » dit-il d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.  
  
Il examina ce que son conseiller lui avait donné, il s'agissait d'un contrat de chasse sur un sparicorne de faible niveau. Un que chacun d'entre eux pourrait tuer seul. Il hocha la tête et mis le contrat dans une de ses poches. Ça allait rapporter quelques gils si ce n'est rien d'autre.  
  
« Quel est le plan à présent ? » demanda Ignis, finissant de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il servit cinq assiettes avant d'en prendre deux pour en tendre une a Noct, gardant l'autre pour lui. « Notre mission jusqu'ici était de rejoindre dame Lunafreya. Maintenant qu'elle est ici, nous ne sommes plus pressé d'aller à Altissia. »  
  
Noct toucha un moment du bout de sa fourchette son omelette, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun légume à l'intérieur avant de commencer à manger. « On doit quand même y aller. » dit-il « De ce que Gentiana et Luna m'ont dit, je dois tout de même obtenir la bénédiction de l'Hydréenne. Je vais sûrement avoir besoin des six, mais au moins, elle, on sait où elle est. »  
  
Ignis acquiesça et se tour à vers Cho. « Tu as dis qu'il t'avait supplié de ne pas y aller. » dit-il doucement , jouant distraitement avec sa nourriture. Cette attitude était totalement incompatible avec sa droiture habituelle, trahissant son anxiété. La nuit dernière, Cho avait admit que les choses avaient mal tourné à Altissia, et que Noct n'en sortirai pas indemne. Cette pensée était un poids dans l'esprit du brun aussi, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Il devait acquérir les bénédictions des dieux, pour ramener la lumière sur le monde.  
  
Peut importe ce que ça voulait dire.  
  
« Ouais. Mais je pense que je dois y aller. » répondit Noctis, suivant le regard d'Ignis vers son ami spectral. « J'espère juste qu'il nous dise à quoi faire attention. »  
  
« Je crois que Cindy parlait de réparation à faire sur le bateau de toute façon. On a le temps de réfléchir à notre prochain objectif.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : J'allais tout laisser jusqu'au matin, ( C'est presque minuit ici, en nouvelle Zélande) mais j'ai finalement décidé que je ne voulais pas vous laisser dans l'attente...  
> Le fait que Cho fasse du yoga m'a été inspiré par une image que j'ai vue sur Tumblr, malheureusement je ne l'ai pas aimé/reblogué/partagé, et maintenant je n'arrive pas à la retrouver. Mais depuis que je l'ai vue, je ne peux pas me la sortir de la tête. (Un Prompto plus âgé en train de faire la position du scorpion). J'ai toute une idée pour aller avec ça, je l'ajouterais à l'histoire plus tard.   
> J'espères que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Je suis resté éveillé bien trop longtemps et mon cerveau ne m'aide plus beaucoup. En plus de ça, je n'ai plus de café... J'ai sommeil.


	13. 13 -  Boue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolé du retard pour ce chapitre. Il y à eu quelques problèmes médicaux dans ma famille.  
> Je suis désolé si ce chapitre n'est pas de très bonne qualité. Ça va peut-être me prendre un petit peu de temps pour me remettre dans le bain.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : L'auteur s'excuse beaucoup de ce chapitre parce qu'elle pensait qu'il n'était pas assez bien, mais je dois avouer que je l'ai vraiment adoré, le fou rire de Prompto est contagieux!

* * *

Il y eu un peu d'agitation lorsque Noctis et ses deux compagnons arrivèrent à Cap Caem. Le coupable principal étant le prince lui même lorsqu'il arriva en trombe dans la maison, et fila à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain en soufflant, laissant derrière lui un chemin d'eau boueuse.  
  
Ce fut ensuite Prompto, le visage rouge à force de rire, aussi sale et dégoulinant que le brun. Il tenait fortement son ( dieu merci waterproof) appareil photo contre son torse et quand il fit ses premiers pas dans l'habitacle, il le tendit à Ignis.  
  
« Noct est tombé... » réussit-il à dire, poussant son appareil dans les mains d'Ignis. « J'ai des photos. » il repartit dans un fou rire tout en allant dans la petite pièce ou ils avaient stockés leurs affaires, sûrement pour prendre des vêtements propre.  
  
Enfin, le dernier membre du groupe entra dans la salle, mouillé jusqu'au genoux seulement. Il avait un air amusé plaqué au visage. « Hey. » il salua les personnes présentes dans le salon.  
  
Ignis ayant l'appareil de Prompto dans les mains, cherchait à se rappeler comment regarder les photos prise récemment. Derrière lui, assis autour d'une table, Iris et Gladio regardait étrangement l'endroit où Prompto et Noctis avait pris la fuite en entrant, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient être amusés ou inquiet.  
  
« Par Eos, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » questionna Ignis, réussissant a finalement faire coopérer l'appareil.  
  
« Quelque chose à effrayé l'oiseau de Noctis. » lui dit Cho, retirant ses bottes, les laissant près de la porte. Ses chaussettes suivirent le même processus, puis il remonta son bas de pantalon sur ses mollets. Au minimum, il ne mettait pas trop de crasse partout. « Il est tombé... Dans une flaque de boue. »  
  
« Mais pourquoi vous êtes mouillés ? » demanda Gladio.  
  
« Quand Noct est tombé, Prompto n'arrêtait pas de rire, alors bien évidemment, Noct l'a attrapé et balancer dans la flaque à son tour. » Cho s'avança dans la petite pièce qui servait de cuisine et attrapa une vieille serviette. Il la jeta sur le sol, et utilisa ses pieds pour essuyer au mieux, l'eau qui jonchait le sol. « Ils étaient recouvert de boue, alors je les ai lavé un minimum avant de les laissé entrer. »  
  
« Je vois. » dit Gladio a iris, pointant Cho « Noct jure que c'est Prompto, mais j'peux pas le croire. »  
  
Iris rit doucement en secouant la tête. « Peut être qu'il à simplement mûrit ? » suggéra-t-elle, regardant Cho finir d'essuyer le sol avant de lancer la serviette dans une panière à linge, puis il récupéra le reste de choses qui traînaient ici et là et d'amener le panier à l'étage.  
  
« Exact. » Ignis était d'accord, passant en revue les différentes photos prise dans la journée. Il y en avait quelques unes de Noct sur son chocobo, mais la plupart était celle où il était au sol et recouvert de boue. La dernière était une des deux meilleurs amis encrassé de gadoue, Prompto avait un sourire malicieux et le regard dirigé vers la caméra, Noct quand à lui semblait gêné, tout en faisant la moue comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Ignis ne put empêcher un chaleureux sourire face au cliché avant de tendre l'appareil à Gladio.

* * *

  
« Oh, aller quoi ! » protesta Prompto. Noct boudait, il se jeta sur le lit à côté de son ami. « Tu dois bien admettre que, c'était quelque peu ridicule. »  
  
Dans un spectacle de maturité absolue, Noct croisa simplement les bras et tourna la tête dans le sens opposé à celui du blond. « Hmph. » sa réaction enfantine fit rire Prompto de plus belle, le son plus ou moins mélodieux résonnant dans la pièce.  
  
« Aller. » il passa ses bras autour des épaules du brun, le rapprochant de lui. « C'était drôle. Même Cho à trouvé ça amusant. »  
  
Noct roula des yeux. « Je suis ravi de constater que mon humiliation à permis de renforcer votre amitié. » marmonna-t-il, se relaxant inconsciemment. C'était agréable d'entendre Prompto rire de nouveau. Au vu de l'état dans lequel il était hier soir, Noctis n'était pas sûr de pouvoir entendre ce son de nouveau avant un moment.  
  
Retourner à Cap Caem à dos de chocobo avait été l'une des meilleures idées qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, ayant un peu plus de facilité à être quelques peu intime avec le blond aujourd'hui. « Hey. » dit il doucement après un instant. « C'est quoi les règles ? » demanda-t-il à Prompto.  
  
« Hein ? Les règles ? De quoi ? » répondit son ami, amorçant un mouvement pour se dégager et regarder Noct.  
  
Le brun ne le laissa pas s'éloigner, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Prompto pour le garder près de lui. « Pour ça. » il resserra son étreinte espérant que le blond comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » pas de chance. Prompto était un peu confus, mais il se remis tout contre le brun ou il avait été plus tôt, le prenant confortablement dans ses bras.  
  
« C'est tout nouveau pour moi. » dit Noctis, sentant son visage s'enflammer. « Tu sais... » il accentua de nouveau la pression de ses bras autour du blond, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à tout dire à voix haute. « Je ne sais pas ce qui est autorisé... »  
  
Prompto resta silencieux un petit moment, et si le prince ne ressentait pas la douce pression sur ses épaules, il aurait eu peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal. C'est ainsi qu'il réalisa que le blond cherchait simplement ses mots.  
  
« J'sais pas. » admit le photographe, « Mais je crois que... A partir du moment où l'on se parle pour savoir si l'un est d'accord avec l'autre et qu'il n'y a pas de malaise... On peux faire ça comme sa vient sur le moment. »  
  
Noct acquiesça contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Il pouvait vivre tranquillement avec ces conditions. Il pouvait faire confiance à Prompto pour lui dire de s'éloigner si c'était trop et de son côté il savait très bien montrer son inconfort. Autrement...  
  
« Et devant les autres ? » une part de Noct voulait y garder secret. Quelque chose entre lui et Prompto seulement, mais l'autre part de lui voulait être capable de prendre et de donner ce réconfort quand il en avait envie sans se préoccuper du regard des gens.  
  
Il fut secoué inconfortablement quand Prompto haussa les épaules, « Je ne suis pas difficile. » dit-il. « Si tu veux des câlins même lorsqu'il y a des gens, ça me vas tout autant. »  
  
Noct fit une sorte de moue à l'entente du mot câlin, mais il ne dit rien. A la place, il resta la où il était, se penchant confortablement contre son ami, la courte nuit de la veille le rattrapant. Il ne lui fallu que peu de temps avant de s'endormir.

* * *

  
Quand Noct se réveilla, il avait chaud et il se sentait bien. Bien mieux que ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti depuis des lustres. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, mais un bruit répétitif et désagréable lui parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles. Son cerveau embué de sommeil mis un certain temps à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un tapant à la porte de la chambre.  
  
« Noct ! » appela Iris par delà la porte en bois, « T'es réveillé ? Gladdy dit qu'il veux te parler! »  
  
« J'arrive dans une minute ! » répondit-il, se décidant enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour terminer de se réveiller. Il battit des paupières et se figea instantanément.  
  
La chaleur qu'il ressentait émanait de Prompto, qui dormait recroquevillé contre lui, le tenant fort entre ses bras dans une étreinte très intime. Décidant de ne pas en faire tout un plat; après tout si cette situation était vue comme normale maintenant alors elle le pourrait le devenir à l'avenir; il essaya de se dégager de son ami endormi.  
  
Les bras de Prompto se resserrent autour de lui et une des jambes du blond passa au dessus des siennes. Apparemment Prompto ne voulait pas être dérangé.  
  
« Prom. » Noct ne pouvait pas se sortir de son étreinte sans le réveiller de toute manière, mais il pouvait le faire gentiment. « Laisse moi me lever. » ordonna-t-il, se contorsionnant pour se dégager un bras du poulpe humain qui était dans son lit. Il tapota l'épaule du blond avant de la secouer légèrement. « Prroooooommm » il l'appela encore une fois, d'un volume un peu plus élevé.  
  
« Mmm... » Prompto ouvrit finalement les yeux. « Hey. » marmonna-t-il avant de plonger sa tête contre le torse du brun, se blottissant un peu plus auprès de lui. Une seconde passa, puis une autre, et enfin Prompto décala doucement sa tête pour regarder à nouveau Noct dans les yeux. « Uhh... » Noct haussa juste un sourcil, amusé de voir cette nouvelle facette de son ami.  
  
« Tu vas me laisser partir ? » demanda Noct. « Ou est-ce que je vais devoir me téléporter hors du lit ? Gladio veut me parler. »   
  
Prompto hocha positivement la tête, le visage virant sur une belle teinte carmin, et il se décala lentement, laissant le brun libre de ses mouvements. « Désolé. » marmonna-t-il. « Faut croire qu'on s'est endormi. »  
  
Noctis haussa les épaules. « C'était confortable. » dit-il à Prompto, réussissant à cacher une partie de son propre embarras en se levant du lit. « Et chaleureux. » ajouta-t-il pour bien finir. Avec un peu de chance Prompto comprendrais que dormir comme ça avec lui n'était pas dérangeant pour le jeune prince. En fait, c'était même tout le contraire, il avait plutôt bien apprécié. Peut être que Prompto accepterait de le refaire une autre fois ?

* * *

  
Pendant que Noctis parlait avec Gladio, Prompto errait autour du phare. La lumière du soleil était parfaite pour réaliser des photos de paysages, et il voulait vraiment savoir quelle vue il y avait tout en haut. Il sourit et fit signe de la main à Cid avant d'entrer dans le vieil ascenseur central.  
  
Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Cho une fois arrivé au sommet, penché en avant contre la rambarde à fixer l'océan. « Hey. » le plus vieux lui offrit un sourire et lui fit un petit signe de la main en se redressant.  
  
« Heyy... » Prompto lui rendit sa salutation, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise. « Désolé, je voulais pas te déranger... » il se tourna pour s'en aller, pensant que Cho voulait du temps pour lui même. Il n'y avait pas que Noctis qui avait été forcé d'avoir de la compagne depuis 12 ans après tout.  
  
« Nan. » il fut un geste en direction de la rambarde derrière lui. « En fait, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler. »  
  
« Oh? » Prompto ne savais toujours pas comment agir en présence de ce presque étranger. Techniquement ils étaient une même personne, sur le plan génétique au moins, et ils avaient tout deux été près l'un de l'autre depuis longtemps. Prompto n'avait juste jamais été capable de voir Cho.  
  
Ça rendait les choses encore plus étranges. Cet homme savait tout de lui, mais lui ne savait rien à son sujet. Comment pouvait on réussir à discuter dans ces conditions ?  
  
« Ouais... Il y a quelque chose que tu as besoin de savoir. Mais... Tu ne vas pas aimer. » Cho soupira lourdement avant d'effectuer un petit mouvement de poignet, une lumière apparu avant de se matérialiser en un objet. « Tiens. » il offrit la bouteille à Prompto.  
  
Le plus jeune fixa la bière un moment avant de la prendre dans sa main. « Okay... J'aurais une question à propos de ça plus tard... » marmonna-t-il, pointant du doigt la main de Cho.  
  
Cho haussa les épaules. « Je suis un Glaive. » souligne-t-il avant de trouver une ou deux boîtes sur lesquels s'asseoir. Il fit signe à Prompto de venir sur l'autre. Le blond s'assit, fixant nerveusement Cho.  
  
« Alors... » il ouvrit la bière et regarda Cho avec une vive impatience. « Tu voulais me parler ? »  
  
Prenant une grande inspiration, Cho acquiesça. « Ouais, c'est à propos de là d'où tu viens. »

* * *

  
« Tout est en ordre ? » demanda Ignis alors qu'ils prenaient place dans la Regalia, Cho prenant la place habituelle de Gladio.   
  
Les trois marmonnèrent de vague son d'approbation et ce fut tout, la Regalia avançant sur la route sous le doux ronronnement de son moteur.  
  
Le trajet jusqu'au lac Vesper fut long, mais il se passa presque uniquement dans le silence. Noct ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils dans le dos de son ami. Prompto agissait bizarrement et ceux depuis bien avant qu'ils ne prennent la route. Il avait à peine ouvert la bouche, et n'avait prit aucune photo. Il ne se passait jamais un long trajet sans qu'il ne prenne de photo.  
  
Il parlait toujours lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole mais répondait seulement par monosyllabe. Il semblait déprimé, et Noct se demandait si avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient discuté, tout allait bien. Ensuite ils avaient dormis enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Et la suite de ce qu'il savait se résumait à un Prompto silencieux, en retrait.  
  
« Hey, Ignis. » Noct se pencha en avant pour parler à son conseiller. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'arrêter à la prochaine aire de repos? »  
  
Ce n'était pas une requête inhabituelle, 4 hommes partageant une voiture sur un long trajet, certains pouvait avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes ou s'acheter à boire. Alors Ignis hocha la tête et s'arrêta 10 minutes plus tard comme convenu non loin d'une petite supérette de bord de route.  
  
Le point de repos était petit, il n'y avait même pas d'endroit pour manger, juste cette petite boutique et une station essence. « Hey Prompto. » Noct fit signe au concerné de le suivre dans la boutique, ce dernier le suivis sans même se demander pourquoi. Une fois à l'intérieur, Noctis se tourna vers une étagère, prétendant regarder son contenu tandis qu'il observait le blond du coin de l'œil. « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Prompto hocha simplement la tête. Il ne prit même pas la peine de faire un petit sourire pour le rassurer. « Ouais. » dit-il doucement d'une voix fatigué.  
  
Noct soupira et l'attrapa par la main, le traînant dehors par la porte de derrière, à l'abri des regards indiscret. « C'est des conneries. » il se tourna face à son ami, croisant les bras sur son torse, le regardant avec un sérieux inhabituel. « Qu'est ce qui se passe Prom ? » demanda-t-il. « Et ne me dit qu'il n'y à rien. »  
  
Pendant un instant Prompto hésita, sa main gauche tenant son poignet droit. C'était quelque chose que Noctis ne l'avais pas vu faire depuis longtemps, depuis le lycée. Il fronça les sourcils, regardant son ami s'angoisser avant de soupirer et secouer négativement la tête.  
  
« Non. »dit-il doucement, « Ça ne vas pas, mais... J'ai pas envie d'en parler. » il leva les yeux et fixa le brun, cette fois ci un petit sourire idiot sur les lèvres, « Pas maintenant » il lâcha son poignet et s'approcha de Noctis. « Un câlin serrait pas de trop ceci dit... »  
  
Sans un mot, Noct enroula ses bras autour du blond, le ramenant au plus près de lui. Il n'hésita pas avant de prendre le visage du blond entre ses doigts, les faisant glisser gentiment jusque dans ses cheveux sur le haut de sa nuque. « Tu sais que tu peux me parler, hein ? A propos de tout. »  
  
Il sentit Prompto acquiescer contre son torse, après un petit moment il eu un léger soupir. Noct ne sut pas si ça venait de lui ou de Prompto, mais ça n'avais aucune importance. Quand ils se détachèrent enfin, Prompto souriait, il semblait bien plus à l'aise que lorsqu'ils avaient quitté cap Caem.  
  
Il n'était pas encore de retour à la normale, loin de là, mais au moins il semblait moins déprimé. Noct pouvait juste espéré l'aider, encore, plus tard.

* * *

  
Le lac Vesper était une zone humide, gluante et pleine d'insectes. « Ça craint cet endroit. » marmonna Noctis, il entendit Prompto acquiescer tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les marais. Il finir rapidement avec l'eau vaseuse au niveau des chevilles et le brun grogna à nouveau.  
  
« Cette journée ne peux pas être pire. » marmonna-t-il.  
  
« T'inquiète pas. » marmonna Cho a ses côtés, « Ça va l'être. »  
  
« Ça semble être un présage de mauvais augure. » soupira Ignis. « Peut-être peux tu éventuellement nous dire à quoi nous attendre ? »  
  
Cho secoua négativement la tête, mais ne dit pas un mot.  
  
« Peut être qu'il y va y avoir plus d'insectes ? » gémis Prompto, agitant ses bras autour de sa tête pour chasser les divers insectes volants leur tournant autour.  
  
Ça ne leurs pris que quelques minutes de vadrouille dans la vase pour que Noct comprenne ce que Cho avait dit plus tôt. Debout sous une arche en ruine, l'eau lui arrivant presque jusqu'au genoux, se tenait la personne que Noct aurait voulu ne jamais revoir. « Messieurs, » dit Ardyn, le ton de voix aussi néfaste que du poison, donnant toujours d’irrépressible frissons au jeune prince, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. « Quel plaisi... »  
  
Avant que l'homme n'ai eu le temps de finir sa phrase, trois coups de feux retentir, l'un après l'autre, résonnant dans les bois, et Ardyn tomba lourdement dans l'eau.  
  
Les yeux écarquillés, Noctis regarda tour à tour le corps du chancelier impérial et à ses côtés, ou se trouvait Cho, l'arme tendue et encore fumante. « Qu'est ce... » sa voix était compressé dans sa gorge sous le choc,alors qu'il fixait son ami d'enfance.  
  
Cho avait un air étrange plaqué au visage, une sérieuse détermination au fond des pupilles. Lentement, il abaissa son pistolet en s'approchant du cadavre. Un autre coup de feu retentit avant que Cho ne fasse disparaître son arme.  
  
« Mais putain qu'est ce que tu fou ?! » Enfin, la voix du prince était revenue dans un hurlement, il regarda Cho qui fixait le cadavre. « Tu viens de tirer sur le chancelier impérial de Niflheim ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, scannant les environs. Ardyn n'était sûrement pas seul. Pas en territoire ennemi. Il resta sur ses gardes, persuadé qu'ils allaient subir une attaque d'un moment à l'autre.  
  
« Oui. » dit simplement Cho, sortant de l'armiger ce qui ressemblait à une corde. Il sortit Ardyn hors de l'eau et attacha ses mains derrière son dos, avant de violemment le soulever.  
  
« Quoi ? » Demanda le brun, regardant Cho amener le corps du chancelier contre un arbre et l'y attacher. « Dis moi ce qui se passe ! » ordonna-t-il, toujours complètement perdu face aux événements qui étaient en train de se dérouler.  
  
Cho secoua négativement la tête, se reculant pour admirer son œuvre. Ardyn était définitivement bien attaché à l'arbre, il ne voyait pas où est-ce que l'ex messager pensait qu'il allait pouvoir aller.  
Absolument aucune idée. L'homme était on ne peux plus mort. Les trois trou dans son front et celui dans sa poitrine dégoulinaient abondamment de sang. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit encore en vie.  
  
Avec un habile mouvement de poignet, Cho invoqua une des lances de Noctis. Il se mit en position de lancé de javelot et envoya l'arme droit dans l'arbre, empalant directement le chancelier impérial. Il se recula encore avant de poser son pied contre l'extrémité de la lance. Lentement, il apposa tout son poids contre l'arme, la logeant plus profondément dans l'arbre derrière Ardyn.  
  
« Cho... » dis doucement Ignis, s'approchant de l'ex messager ensanglanté. Il attrapa l'homme qui tremblait de rage par le bras et l'éloigna un peu du spectacle morbide accroché à l'arbre. « Pourrait tu nous expliquer pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ? » sa voix était calme, posé, patiente mais il y avait clairement un besoin immédiat de réponse.  
  
« Parce que les mauvais hommes ne deviennent pas des soigneurs. »

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Alors les choses vont prendre une toute nouvelle direction à partir de maintenant. C'est là que nous arrêtons de suivre le jeux, je crois.


	14. Chapitre 14 : L'heure des contes et histoires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Merde alors ce chapitre était remplit de rebondissements !  
> Je tiens à vous prévenir, j'ai apparemment encore relevé un AUTRE bug. Comment, je ne sais pas. (Je suis un ermite au chômage qui passe tout son temps à la maison...) Alors ça va sûrement se terminer par un autre délais. Ce qui explique que je sois resté éveillé jusqu'à 2h30 du matin pour m'assure que ce chapitre se poste bien. Il se termine plus ou moins sur un cliffhanger.  
> Merci à tout ceux qui ont commenté, ça me rends vraiment heureux(se) (Pour être honnête je lâche un petit cris suraiguë à chaque nouveau commentaire.) Je vous aimes tous !

* * *

« Y en a marre de tes réponses mystérieuses de merde! » Noct tremblait, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration rapide. Il fixait son ami d'enfance, totalement choqué et confus.  
  
« Je suis bien d'accord » Ignis était du même avis que Noctis, son regard tranchant fixant Cho alors qu'il se baissait pour récupérer le chapeau d'Ardyn qui flottait dans l'eau à leur pieds. Il le posa tout naturellement sur sa tête.  
  
Cho fit l'esquisse d'un sourire et secoua la tête, trouvant un endroit sec vers un autre arbre. Il s'assit, les bras posés avec nonchalance sur ses genoux croisés, et il invoqua de nouveau son arme, la tenant mollement dans sa main. « Attendez juste. » dit-il « Il ne vas pas tarder à se réveiller. »  
  
« Se réveiller... » Noct regarda tour à tour Cho et Ardyn, les yeux toujours rond comme des billes. « Il est... Mort, Cho. » dit-il doucement « Il va pas se réveiller... »  
  
Cho haussa les épaules, le regard toujours fixé sur le chancelier, attendant patiemment assis en silence.  
  
« Mec... » Prompto eu le même cheminement de regard que le brun, alternant entre le cadavre et l'ex messager. « Mec... Il est probablement pas tout seul... »  
  
« Nan. » Cho secoua la tête, « Aranea Highwind attends à l'entrée du donjon. » dit-il, pointant un endroit de la forêt que Noctis supposa être la direction du dit donjon. « Elle n'est pas vraiment loyale à Ardyn. Biggs et Wedge la suivrait partout, et les magithec n'ont pas de réel libre arbitre, ni de volonté propre. Personne ne viendra voir ou est-ce qu'il est passé avant demain matin. »  
  
Prompto hésita un instant avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Cho. Le plus vieux se tourna pour regarder sa version de lui plus jeune, il lui offrit un doux sourire et un regard que seuls les deux blonds pouvaient comprendre. Après un petit moment, Prompto hocha la tête, l'air très mal à l'aise. Sa main jouant avec le bracelet de cuir qui couvrait son poignet droit.  
  
« Eh bien. » Noct sursauta presque lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre, venant du corps accroché à l'arbre. Il se retourna, les yeux écarquillés et braqué sur l'homme, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il croisa deux pupilles ambrés. Ardyn les regardait un à un, se penchant un petit peu pour chacun d'entre eux comme pour mieux les voir. Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur les deux blonds assis côte à côte sur l'arbre en face du sien.  
  
« Si c'est pas mignon. » étrangement, Ardyn ne semblait pas en colère d'avoir été tué, attaché et empaler à un arbre. En fait, il semblait même s'en amuser.  
  
Aux côtés de Noct, Ignis fixait Ardyn avec un air étonné. Dans une autre situation, le jeune prince aurait pu trouver son expression amusante, une de celle que l'on oublie pas. Mais actuellement, il était bien trop occupé à gérer son propre choc.  
  
« Bonjour, votre altesse. » Cho fit une révérence de manière surjoué et sarcastique, enlevant le chapeau de sa tête tout en l'inclinant. « J'espère que vous êtes à votre aise. »  
  
« Ah, soit rassuré, je n'irais nul part. » ses pupilles rétrécirent à la lumière passant entre les épais feuillage des arbres. Noct regarda la lance en fonçant les sourcils, réalisant qu'elle traversait probablement sa colonne vertébrale.  
  
« Oh parfait. » dit Cho avec un sourire, replaçant le chapeau sur sa tête. « Parce que j'ai une histoire à raconter » il adressa un regard au reste du groupe, leur faisant signe de s'asseoir. « Je pense que vous allez tous vouloir l'entendre. » il attendit un moment, offrant un regard appuyé à Noctis et Ignis, les deux ne bougeant pas leurs sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.  
  
Après un moment, Cho haussa les épaules, « C'est vous qui voyez. » marmonna-t-il.  
  
« Si je puis dire, » dit calmement Ardyn, comme si être empaler à un arbre n'était rien de plus qu'une petite irritation quotidienne. « Tu sembles avoir pris de ton père pour employer de tels subterfuges. »  
  
Noct fronça, encore plus les sourcils tout en regardant Cho et Prompto. Prompto était toujours aussi mal à l'aise, mais Cho semblait n'avoir aucun intérêt sur ce que le chancelier venait de dire. Le père de Prompto n'était-il pas un homme d'affaires habitant à Altissia ? De quels genre de subterfuges Ardyn voulait parler ? Ou peut être essayait il juste d'avoir une réaction quelconque par ses mots ?  
  
« Je suppose que tout trou du cul est bon pour au moins une chose. » dit Cho avec désinvolture. « Je voulais être sûr que tu restes jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. »  
  
« Eh bien, dis nous tout... » Ardyn inclina légèrement la tête, « fait nous dont rêver avec cette histoire que tu meurs d'envie de nous partager. »  
  
« Il y a longtemps, » commença Cho, « Le monde fut plongé dans le chaos par la propagation de ce qu'on appelait le Starscourge. Parmi toutes les créatures d’Éos il y avait un homme capable d'aider. Les dieux bénir cet homme d'un pouvoir unique; un don lui permettant de guérir tout ceux atteint par la corruption. En plus de ces pouvoirs, ils lui donnèrent le cristal et la capacité à utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques. »  
  
« Le premier Roi ? » demanda Ignis, un sourcil relevé.  
  
« Pas exactement. » dit Cho avec un sourire en secouant négativement la tête. « Le frère du premier roi. » le corrigea-t-il.  
  
« Le premier roi n'avait pas de frère. » Noct était très familier des contes et légendes du premier roi. Ça lui avait été dit et répété tout au long de son enfance après tout.  
  
« Oh, mais si il en un avait un. » affirma Ardyn, ses yeux ne quittant pas Cho un seul instant. « Mais votre très cher _'Premier roi'_ était du genre jaloux. »  
  
« Il est vrai. » acquiesça Cho « Le soigneur parcouru les terres, venant en aide à quiconque en avait besoin. Il se rendit rapidement compte que son habilité à guérir la maladie était imparfaite. Il ne la détruisait pas, il l'absorbait, la gardant au fond de lui. Et pourtant il n'arrêta pas. »

Cho fixait Ardyn, sa voix calme et posé.

« Il continua à voyager au travers du pays, à soigner ceux qu'il pouvait. Pour chaque personne sauvé, il se condamnait un peu plus. Mais son frère devint jaloux de la reconnaissance que ce pouvoir amenait. Il regardait son frère devenir de plus en plus populaire et à quel point les gens l'aimait, et lui dont personne ne savait rien.  
Alors le roi banni et démonisa sont frère, le soigneur du peuple. Il leur parla des deamons qui résidaient désormais dans l'âme de son frère et lentement, les gens commencèrent à le haïr. Mais le guérisseur continua malgré tout sa quête, soignant ceux qui lui donnait leur autorisation, sauvant encore une poignée de vies.  
Le jeune frère était fou de rage, et ses mots atteignirent plus de monde que ce que le soigneur ne pouvait. Le peuple lui tourna définitivement le dos et le roi l'exécuta. »  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous racontes ça ? » demanda Ignis, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il écoutait.   
  
« Parce que le soigneur n'est pas mort. » répondit Cho. « Il fut rejeté par le cristal, envoyé hors du plan astral. Les dieux lui tournèrent le dos et il devint le monstre que son frère l'avait accusé d'être. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les 2000 ans qui ont suivis, hormis le fait qu'après chaque jour s'écoulant, l'âme et le cœur du guérisseur s'assombrirent. Et finalement, finir par n'espérer plus rien d'autre que la vengeance. Une vengeance auprès des dieux qui l'avait utilisé pour finalement l'abandonner, une vengeance sur le cristal qui l'avait rejeté. Une vengeance sur son frère et ses descendants. »  
  
Il regardait encore Ardyn. « Tes motivations m'avait toujours rendus confus. » admit-il « Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi tu voulais que le monde entier souffre pour ce qu'il t'étais arrivé. Il y a tellement d'innocents dans le monde, tant de gens qui n'ont rien fait de mal. Mais ton plan... » il secoua la tête. « Combien sont déjà morts ? » demanda-t-il de manière rhétorique.

« Reste-t-il encore quelqu'un à Zegnautus ? Mais je crois que je comprends maintenant. Après que j'ai appris qui j'étais, ce que j'étais, je voulais tout faire brûler. Mais, même après que j'ai eu ma revanche, ça n'a pas aidé. J'ai cru un instant, que peut être je te comprenais. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Ça ne l'étais pas jusqu'à ce que je passe 20 années dans un corps immatériel et je pense... Maintenant je sais ce que tu veux réellement. »  
  
« Oh? » Demanda Ardyn, son ton faussement amusé. Il offrit un regard noir et calculateur à Cho. « Et qu'est ce qu'un magithec raté pourrait bien savoir sur ce que je veux? »  
  
« Quoi? » Demanda calmement Noctis, mais il fut totalement ignoré.  
  
« Tu veux être libre. »  
  
Enfin, Cho se leva et s'approcha d'Ardyn. Il prit le chapeau et le plaça sur ses cheveux violine, lui offrant un délicat et amical sourire. « Pendant longtemps je t'ai haïs. » dit-il doucement. « Pour tout ce que tu m'avais fait. Pour me l'avoir enlevé. » une lueur de confusion passa sur le visage du chancelier impérial alors qu'il regardait l'homme tout près de lui.  
  
« Mais aujourd'hui... Tu me fais de la peine. » dit-il « Je veux t'aider. »  
  
« De meilleurs hommes que toi ont déjà essayé. » ses yeux jaunes dégageait une certaine animosité qui firent sourire Cho un peu plus.  
  
« Mais j'ai une arme secrète. » dit-il au chancelier. « Est-ce que tu me laisserai essayer de t'aider ? » tout en parlant, Cho défaisait les nœuds qu'il avait fait avec les cordes,les laissant tomber au sol.  
  
Après un moment à l'observer, Ardyn reprit la parole. « Quand j'aurais eu quelques réponses de ta part. » dit-il « La production des premiers clones magithec à débuté il y a moins de 25 ans. Et pourtant, tu es là, visiblement bien plus âgé que ça. » son regard s'abaissa sur le poignet caché de Cho.  
  
« Je viens du futur. » dit-il en haussant les épaules, étonnamment, Ardyn n'en fut pas étonné.  
  
Une fois tous les nœuds défait, Cho recula, regardant Ardyn. « Tu as le choix maintenant. » dit-il « Je peux te laisser là et tu devras attendre que quelqu'un te trouve, ou, tu peux venir avec moi et accepter mon aide. » il posa sa main sur la lance, en attente d'une réponse.  
  
« Oh, tellement confiant. » Ardyn eu un sourire satisfait. « J'accepte, ça va être amusant de voir comment tu vas échouer. »  
  
Cho hocha la tête et invoqua son pistolet. « On se voit tout à l'heure. » dit-il au chancelier qui hocha la tête à son tour et ferma les yeux.  
  
Le coup de feu retenti et la tête d'Ardyn tomba sur le côté, un nouvel impact dégoulinant de sang sur le corps. Après quelques secondes il fit disparaître son arme, ses doigts touchant la lance qui disparu à son tour, laissant le corps qu'elle tenait tomber mollement au sol. Cho se baissa et le ramassa par le bras.  
  
« Les bois de steyliff ne s'ouvrent qu'à la nuit tombée. » dit Cho, mettant Ardyn sur son épaule . « On en aura fini d'ici là. »

* * *

  
Le temps d'atteindre la route, Ardyn s'était réveillé et marchait tout seul. Il avait levé les yeux au ciel et protesté contre les menottes, mais il ne fit pas énormément de raffut. A la place il les suivit docilement.  
  
Noct était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Être aussi proche d'Ardyn lui donnait la chair de poule, et la situation le rendait encore plus confus qu'il ne l'avais jamais été. Il y avait des choses que Ardyn et Cho avaient dites … résultat ? il avait encore plus de questions en tête qu'au départ.

Et il avait vraiment beaucoup de questions.  
  
Pour autant, il ne les posa pas. Il ne voulait rien montrer à Ardyn, et il avait conscience que la plupart de ses interrogations devrait être posé en privé. Actuellement, il devait faire confiance à Cho. Avoir la certitude qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, et que ça allait fonctionner.  
  
Il espérait juste savoir à quoi s'attendre.  
  
Luna debout à côté de la Regalia ne l'était définitivement pas. Encore une fois, les yeux du prince s’écarquillèrent et il se rendit compte qu'il la fixait. « Luna? » demanda-t-il abasourdi, s'approchant de l'oracle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »  
  
« Ah. Je vois maintenant. » la voix d'Ardyn résonna de derrière lui, et Noct tressaillit. « Tu n'envisages pas la possibilité que ça puisse déjà avoir été essayé auparavant ? »  
  
Luna s'approcha du brun, lui attrapant la main en guise de salutation. Elle lui sourit puis le contournant sans un mot, lâchant sa main dans le même temps.  
  
« Ardyn. » elle salua l'homme d'un autre temps d'une délicate courbette. « Je vais faire de mon mieux, pour réussir la où les autres ont échoués, et vous délivrer de votre souffrance. » elle s'avança et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « S'il vous plaît, laissez moi vous aidez. »  
  
« Eh bien, par tout les moyens, » Ardyn n'en avait clairement rien à faire « Soyez libre d'essayer. »  
  
Un fois qu'elle eu son accord, elle hocha la tête, et une lumière doré entoura ses mains, s'étendant progressivement sur tout le corps du chancelier. Ardyn ferma les yeux, son corps sembla se détendre à mesure que la lumière grandissait en taille et en intensité.  
  
Finalement, la lumière commença à s'estomper jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Luna et Ardyn étaient debout, sans un seul mouvement pendant quelques secondes avant que Luna ne s'effondre. Noct accouru pour la réceptionner avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.  
  
« Luna ! » s'écria-t-il, regardant la jeune femme entre ses bras. En un instant, Ignis était à ses côtés, accroupi pour vérifier l'état de l'oracle.  
  
« Il semblerait qu'elle soit simplement épuisée. » dit-il calmement au prince, « Allons la déposer dans la voiture. »  
  
Ignis semblait toujours savoir quoi faire, même quand Noct l'ignorais. Surtout quand Noct l'ignorait. Il pouvait toujours faire confiance à Ignis, suivre ses directives ne l'avait jamais conduit au mauvais endroit. Alors il hocha la tête et resserra sa prise sur la blonde et la souleva délicatement contre son torse. Il suivit Ignis jusqu'à la Regalia, il fut ravi que le temps soit clément et de ce fait que la voiture soit en mode décapotable. Déposer Luna fut plus facile ainsi.  
  
Il regarda par dessus son épaules pour voir le reste du groupe. Apparemment Ardyn était tombé dans les vapes lui aussi, puisque Cho le tenait contre lui agenouillé au sol, Prompto regardant par dessus son épaule.  
  
« Est-ce que tu peux rester avec elle ? » demanda Noctis, Ignis hocha la tête, décalant Luna pour qu'elle soit dans une position plus confortable.  
  
« Bien sûr. » accepta-t-il « Noct, s'il te plaît soit prudent. »  
  
Noctis hocha la tête et répartit en direction des deux blonds. Il s'arrêta face à eux et croisa les bras, plissant les yeux. « Putain. Mais qu'est-ce. Qu'il. Se. Passe. ? » demanda-t-il, ressentant maintenant seulement la colère qui prenait place depuis le début derrière sa confusion.  
  
« Noct... » Prompto semblait très mal à l'aise, comme s'il allait s'enfuir sans tarder. Il ne dit rien d'autre, laissant sa vois s'éteindre après une seule syllabe. Il détourna le regard, sa main tirant sur le bracelet à son poignet.  
  
« Tu as des questions. » dit Cho, posant gentiment Ardyn au sol avant de regarder le brun dans les yeux. « Pose les. »  
  
Par où commencer ? Ils en avait tellement. « Qu'est ce qu'il vient de sa passer ? » fut la première question qu'il choisi.  
  
« Ardyn était le soigneur de l'histoire. » dit doucement Prompto. « Le frère du premier roi. »  
  
« Okay. » Noct n'était pas convaincu. « C'était il y a deux mille ans. »  
  
« Il est immortel. » souligna Cho. « Tu l'as vu revenir d'entre les morts deux fois. » il tendit le bras et inspecta la nuque du chancelier.  
  
« Vous êtes en train de me dire, que cet homme est le frère de mon cent treizième ancêtre ? Et qu'il est devenu démoniaque parce qu'il a soigné un tas de gens malade ? » il n'y croyait toujours pas.  
  
« Le Starscourge c'est ce qui donne naissance aux deamons. » dit calmement Prompto. « Si les gens qui en tombe malade, ne sont pas soignés à temps, il se changent en deamons. » Il grattait toujours son bracelet, et Noctis ne voulait rien de plus que de prendre son ami dans ses bras et de le rassurer, qu'il ne se sente plus mal.  
  
Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ça.  
  
« Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? » demanda-t-il, sa colère brûlant au fond de lui, grandissant tout autant que sa confusion.  
  
« Parce que c'était supposé nous arriver. » dit Cho, regardant Prompto un instant. Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de détourner encore une fois le regard.  
  
« Quoi ? » Noct inspira profondément, essayant de rester calme. « Ça suffit avec tes paroles mystérieuses débiles ! Tu n'es plus un messager maintenant ! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe putain ! »  
  
« Les magithec sont créés en exposant des gens au Starscourge pour ensuite les transformer en deamons. Ils utilisent les miasmes pour donner leurs pouvoirs aux unités magithecs. » répondit Cho, prenant le brun au dépourvu. Bien qu'il est demandé des réponses, il ne s'attendait pas à en recevoir. Cho ne lui avait jamais dit les choses aussi clairement avant.  
  
« L'empire avait commencé avec des volontaires. » continua Cho. « Mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné correctement avec des adultes. J'ai lu pourquoi, mais je ne l'ai jamais compris. » il haussa les épaules.  
  
« Pas fonctionné avec des adultes ? Est-ce que ça veux dire...? » une pensée écœurante lui vint à l'esprit. Si les magithec était créé de cette façon et que les adultes ne fonctionnaient pas... « Est ce qu'on à tué des bébés ?! » demanda-t-il, sentant qu'il allait vomir rien qu'à cette pensée.  
  
« Non... Pour je ne sais quels raison, ils doivent grandir un peu avant? » dit Cho en secouant négativement la tête. « Ils ont commencé à utiliser des bébés, les gardant inconscients jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêt. Mais ils n'en trouvait pas assez... »  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait alors... ? » la violente nausée était toujours présente. Noct avait une petite idée de ce que pouvait être là réponse, de part l'attitude fuyante de Prompto, et part les paroles qu'Ardyn avait prononcés et qui n'avait pas été réfutées.  
  
« Leur plus grand scientifique, Verstael Besithia décida plutôt de créer des enfants. » Prompto ouvrit finalement la bouche, la voix basse et éteinte. « La méthode naturelle était trop lente alors... Il commença à se cloner. » hésitant, Prompto détacha son bracelet. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux, et le laissa tomber au sol. « Il donna aux clones des tatouages en code barre. » finit-il, levant son bras pour le montrer à Noctis.  
  
Noct le fixa. Il s'était souvent demandé si Prompto cachait quelque chose sous son bracelet qu'il ne quittait pas, mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un truc pareil. Il s'approcha doucement, faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur Ardyn. Il se mit aux côtés de Prompto et lui prit gentiment la main entre les siennes. Il l'approcha de son visage, étudiant l'encre noire.  
  
« Je savais que je venais du Niflheim, » continua doucement Prompto, « Mais... C'est pas vraiment quelque chose que j'aurais pu dire à qui que ce soit en ayant grandit à Insomnia... »  
  
Il y avait une demande de pardon silencieuse derrière ces mots, et Noct détesta cette excuse maquillé. Prompto tremblait, tandis que notre passait gentiment son pouce sur le code barre. Il était clairement secoué, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour remarquer qu'il avait peur d'être rejeté.  
  
Levant les yeux, Noctis tomba directement dans les iris bleue de Prompto. Gardant le contact visuel, il leva le bras du blond, amenant le code barre à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un doux baiser. « Prom. » dit-il calmement. « C'est une part de toi, mais ça ne change pas qui tu es. » murmura-t-il, ses mots n'étant fait que pour Prompto. « Peut importe d'où tu viens, tu crois vraiment qu'on en a quelque chose à faire ? » demanda-t-il « Ce qui compte réellement c'est ce que tu es devenu. »  
  
« Tu... » ses lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux étaient larmoyants « Tu... T'en fiche ? » demanda-t-il, s'étouffant presque sur ses mots.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que j'en ferais une distinction ? Tu ne le fais pas. » demanda Noctis, la sincérité brillant dans ses mots. « Qu'importe d'où tu viens. Tu ne m'a jamais traité comme un prince. » il offrit un sourire au blond, sa main libre allant caresser doucement sa joue. « Tu n'es pas un magithec. Tu es Prompto. Tu es le mec qui à massacré tout mes scores à la salle d'arcade. Tu es le mec qui a débarqué chez moi à une heure du matin pour me faire la surprise d'un nouveau jeux vidéo. Le mec qui m'a fait me sentir normal. »  
  
Noct repensa a tout les bon moment qu'il avait partagé avec Prompto, chaque seconde de rire et d'amusement. Il repensa au combien sa vie s'était amélioré au centuple lorsque le blond y était entré, la façon dont il s'inquiétait pour lui. Pas comme un prince, pas comme les autres. Pas comme le roi élu, pas comme Luna. Prompto s'inquiétait pour lui, parce qu'il était Noctis.  
  
« Tu es le mec qui... M'a fais me sentir bien lorsque mon monde était en vrac... Peut importe d'où tu viens, peut importe ce que tu était supposé être. » continua-t-il. Il utilisa son pouce pour chasser les larmes qui roulait sur les joues du blond.  
  
C'était douloureux de voir Prompto pleurer. Une profonde douleur au centre de son cœur lui hurlant de s'approcher, de le garder au plus près possible, d'embrasser ses larmes pour les faire disparaître et de le protéger envers et contre tout ce qui avait causé son chagrin. Il voulait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui faire garder son sourire, de faire en sorte qu'il n'ai plus jamais de raison de pleurer.  
  
Bordel de merde.  
  
« Tu es mon meilleur ami, Prom. Rien ni personne ne changera ça... »  
  
Il était amoureux de Prompto.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Il s'en passe des choses dans ce chapitre !


	15. 15 : Une bonne tournure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est assez court, désolé. Mais je pense que vous serrez tous d'accord pour dire que c'était le moment parfait pour couper.

* * *

Ils décidèrent de rester au sanctuaire le plus proche cette nuit, avec Ardyn et Luna en plus, c'était trop de monde pour la Regalia. Mais ils avaient de la chance, quand Cho était devenu réel, ils avaient investi dans l'achat d'une deuxième tente. Chacune d'elles pouvaient contenir trois personnes, alors ils avaient au moins la place pour tout le monde.  
  
Ardyn et Luna étaient toujours inconscients lorsque le camp fut finit d'être monté. Alors ils les placèrent chacun dans une tente. Noct pensait qu'il était préférable de les laisser dans deux endroits séparés. Il n'y avait aucun signe que la magie de Luna avait fonctionné ou non, et même s'il y en avait eu, personne ne savait à quoi Ardyn allait ressembler quand il allait se réveiller.  
  
Avoir le chancelier dans leur camp rendait le brun incroyablement nerveux et mal à l'aise, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
  
« T'inquiète pas. » dit Cho en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, « Je peux m'en occuper. » il fit un clin d'œil à Noct et retourna aider Ignis à faire le repas. Ils préparaient quelque chose de froid et qui tienne bien au ventre, juste au cas ou l'un des deux autres membres du groupe se réveille au milieu de la nuit.  
  
Noctis était aussi nerveux pour une tout autre raison, une qui était assis sur une chaise à côté de lui. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé avoir des sentiments pour le blond, il n'avait pas été capable de le regarder dans les yeux sans rougir et avoir le cœur qui palpite.  
  
Il faudrait qu'il lui dise assez tôt, que son ami sache ce qui lui arrivait et qu'il ne commence pas à se faire de fausses idées. Surtout vu les informations qu'ils s'étaient partagés tout à l'heure.  
  
« Hey. » Il se tourna vers Prompto, sentant ses joues s'enflammer et sa gorge devenir un peu sèche. Il se racla un peu la gorge et le blond lui sourit. « tour ? » suggéra-t-il, se frappant mentalement pour son incapacité a parler et simplement dire un seul mot à la fois.  
  
Prompto hocha la tête, se redressant en attrapant son appareil photo. « Bien sûr. » dit-il en souriant malicieusement, se penchant vers lui pour l'aider à se mettre debout, lui attrapant la main et tirant dessus. Ne s'y attendant pas, Noct trébucha et fini dans les bras d'un Prompto hilare. « Eh mec, t'a bu ou quoi ? » blagua-t-il.  
  
Noctis sentit ses joues chauffer un peu plus alors qu'il se poussait hors des bras de Prompto. Il se racla la gorge encore un fois et guida le blond jusqu'au bord du sanctuaire. Il y avait quelques heures avant le couché du soleil, mais cette fois ils seraient vigilant.  
  
« Iggy, on va faire un tour ! » cria-t-il par dessus son épaule, n'attendant pas de réponse pour sauter par dessus le bord du rocher, rapidement suivis par Prompto.  
  
« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Prompto, restant près du prince.  
  
A chaque contact de leur bras, Noctis avait l'impression que son corps était en feu. A chaque sourire il sentait son cœur rater quelques battements.  
  
Par les six, qu'est ce que c'était intense. Et vraiment soudain. Quand il y repensais, est-ce que c'était réellement si soudain que ça ? Quand il repensa a tout les moments partagés avec le blond, la manière dont son cœur s'était toujours fais plus léger lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Non, Noct ressentait ça depuis longtemps, il ne l'avait juste jamais réalisé.  
  
Et s'il avait tort ? Si c'était autre chose ? Noct n'arrivait pas à voir ce que ça pouvait être d'autre. Après tout, ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça, non ? Prompto était son meilleur ami, la personne la plus proche de lui. Il était important pour le brun. Ça faisait sens qu'il en soit tombé amoureux.  
  
« Nooooct ? » Prompto les arrêta, se mettant en face de Noctis, posant une mais sur son torse. Sa main était chaude, il ne pu s'empêcher de s'appuyer légèrement dessus.  
  
Il prit une grande inspiration. Il devait lui dire. Son ami avait le droit de savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Et si sa se passait mal ? Si Prompto ne ressentait pas la même chose ? Et s'il se mettait en colère, ou était mal à l'aise après ? Et si il le détestait après ça ?  
  
Okay, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il ferait. Il aurait certainement pitié de lui mais il ne le détesterai pas.  
  
« Je... » il racla sa gorge encore une fois et regarda vers le bas, la ou Prompto avait joint leur mains. « J'ai... Moi aussi... Mon propre secret... » confessa-t-il en regardant le tatouage qui ornait le poignet du blond. Il avait insister pour qu'il arrête de le cacher, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il devait avoir honte, après tout. C'était comme une tâche de naissance.  
  
« Okay. » Prompto le regardait avec curiosité, visiblement intéressé par ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il suivit le regard de Noctis, il tourna rapidement son poignet, pas encore très a l'aise à l'idée de le montrer. Il tenta même de le couvrir avant d'abandonner l'idée. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... »  
  
« Uh... Je... » comment c'était sensé se passer ? Peut être aurait-il du lire les stupides bouquins à l'eau de rose de Gladio quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire, quoi dire. Pour la énième fois il se racla la gorge. « Tu sais... Que j'aime... Les hommes... N'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. Il n'en avait jamais rien dit à personne, mais il ne l'avait jamais caché non plus.  
  
« Je l'avais un peu deviné. » dit-il en haussant les épaules et en fonçant les sourcils. « Tu sais que ça n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Noct se retrouva a fixer ses pieds, qu'il remuant bizarrement sans s'en rendre compte. Ses joues étaient brûlante et son cœur et tambourinait dans sa poitrine. « Je... »  
  
Il fut interrompu par Prompto, qui regardait par dessus son épaule. « Hey, ce serait pas Gentiana ? » demanda-t-il, Noct fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête. Prompto avait raison, Gentiana se tenait au bord du sanctuaire, les regardant. Après un moment elle se retourna.  
  
« On devrait aller voir ce qu'elle veux... » dit Noct, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.  
  
Prompto hocha la tête et lui sourit, « Désolé mec, on reparlera de ça plus tard, okay ? » proposa-t-il en retournant dans le sanctuaire.  
  
Noct ne savait si l'interruption de sa confession était une bonne chose ou non. De cette manière, il avait plus de temps pour réfléchir sur le sujet, peut être que se précipité dans sa déclaration avait été une mauvaise idée?  
  
Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait trouver de toute urgence un moyen d'agir normalement en présence de Prompto. C'était ce que son ami méritait au minimum.  
  
Le temps de grimper sur le promontoire du site, les autres avaient remarqué la présence de Gentiana. Cho était en train de lui parler, et le brun pu entendre ses mots alors qu'il était en train de remonter.  
  
« J'ai brisé les règles. » dit-il doucement « Est-ce que tu es là pour me punir ? »  
  
Alors qu'il venait de finir de gravir la pente, il les regarda avec confusion. Les règles n'avaient elles pas été mise en place par Shiva ? Ou alors Cho parlait à la déesse par l'intermédiaire de Gentiana, c'était une messagère après tout.  
  
Gentiana pencha la tête sur le côté. « Cette fille est précieuse. En le sauvant lui, tu l'a sauvée elle. Une bonne action, en retour, une seconde. » elle s'adressait directement à Cho, les yeux fermés comme toujours. « Sur une rotation, du crépuscule au crépuscule, puisse ta lumière briller. »  
  
Cho fronça les sourcils en la regardant, réfléchissant à ses mots. Il ne dit rien, fixant simplement la messagère qui lui souriait doucement.  
  
« Le futur est incertain. Beaucoup d'épreuves sont encore à venir. Continue de le guider, Ô précieux compagnon de la lumière. »  
  
Avec ça, Gentiana commença à se dissiper, devenant translucide avant de disparaître complètement. A sa place se tenait un homme.  
  
Il faisait probablement la même taille que Noct, mais il se tenait plus droit, ses épaules bien aligné et sa tête haute. Une fine barbe sombre ornait son visage et ses cheveux étaient plus longs. Mais le reste... Était identique à Noct, si ce n'est un peu plus âgé.  
  
Les plats que Cho tenaient dans ses mains s’écrasèrent au sol alors que tout son corps se figeait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, l'air choqué avec une lueur d'espoir. « N-Noct ? » sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle traversa la courte distance qui les séparaient sans problème.  
  
Le pas si étranger que ça eu un sourire, qui ne pouvait être décrit que d'une seule manière, remplis d'amour. « Hey. » salua-t-il et juste ça, Cho sprinta sur les quelques mètres les séparant se jetant littéralement dans les bras du nouvel arrivant.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Alors ouais... Les choses sont définitivement différentes maintenant... J'avais prévu d'écrire ce chapitre différemment mais en fait je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça.


	16. 16 - Réunion

* * *

Le Noctis plus âgé rattrapa Cho avec facilité, tournant sur lui même pour arrêter la vitesse du blond, les empêchant ainsi de tomber. Il enlaça fermement Cho contre lui tandis que l'ex messager était réduit à un amas sanglotant au creux de son cou. « C'est toi. » Noct pouvait entendre son vieil ami s'étouffer sur ses mots, la voix contrite d'émotions. « C'est vraiment toi. »  
  
L'autre Noct eu un léger rire, sa main caressait délicatement les cheveux du blond. « Ouais. » affirma-t-il, avant de s'éloigner un peu amenant ses mains sur ses épaules. « Hey, ne pleure pas. » le brun parlait d'une voix basse et douce, « Nous n'avons qu'un seul jour, faisons en sorte qu'il soit heureux. »  
  
Noct les fixa un moment avant de tourner la tête du côté de Prompto. « Okay. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi c'était aussi bizarre de voir Cho. » marmonna-t-il, faisant échapper l'esquisse d'un rire à Prompto.  
  
« Ouais. » dit il, regardant lui aussi les deux plus âgés.  
  
Ils étaient toujours enlacés, mais Cho avait arrêté sa crise de larmes. C'était bizarre de voir Cho pleurer, mais Noct n'avait pas la même sensation que lorsque c'était Prompto. A tout bien y réfléchir, c'était sûrement des larmes de joie? Il se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention des deux plus vieux.  
  
Avec beaucoup de réticence, ils se séparèrent de leur étreinte, mais Noct remarqua que leurs bras restèrent en contact et que leur doigts restaient entremêlés.  
  
« Alors... Euh... C'est le Noctis de ma time-line... » marmonna Cho, des rougeurs cachant ses tâches de rousseurs et les sillons de larmes de ses joues. Sa main libre vient gratter sa nuque avec embarras. A côté de lui, le Noct plus âgé fit un petit coucou de la main.  
  
Noct, Prompto et Ignis restèrent à les fixer pendant un moment. Le conseiller fut le premier à revenir à lui. « On... voit ça ... »  
  
Le Noctis plus âgé regarda autour de lui et grimaça. « Vesperpool? » demanda-t-il à Cho, le dégoût plaqué au visage.  
  
« Mythril. » murmura Cho, le grand brun hocha la tête, la compréhension totale entre eux.  
  
Après un petit instant, Prompto ouvrit la bouche. « Eh ben c'est... Bizarre. » marmonna-t-il, Noct échappa un rire par le nez, bizarre était trop faible pour décrire la situation.  
  
« Ne vous occupez pas de moi. » dit l'autre Noctis, la voix plus grave que celle de Noct, mais sensiblement toujours la même. « Je suis juste un fantôme du passé... Futur... » il fronça les sourcils, et regarda Cho. « Mec. J'suis perdu. » à ses côtés, le blond rit en haussant les épaules.  
  
« Tu vas t'y faire. » lui dit-il « Ça m'a pris environs... Dix ans pour m'y retrouver ? »  
  
Il y avait un bruit qui commençait à prendre en intensité dans le campement, Noct réalisa après quelques minutes qu'il s'agissait d'un liquide en train de bouillir violemment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à leur poêle mais ne resta pas concentré dessus très longtemps, la présence d'un deuxième lui dans le camp le perturbant.  
  
« Euh, Iggy... » marmonna le Noctis plus âgé en pointant l'ustensile. « Ton repas... »  
  
« Oui. » Ignis sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité et secoua la tête, avant d'agiter la poêle d'un geste expert, laissant une délicieuse odeur s'élever dans le camp et l'estomac du prince grogna bruyamment.  
  
« Eh bien. » dit Ignis tout en continuant ses préparations « Pourquoi on ne s’assiérait pas tous ? » suggéra-t-il en désignant les chaises de camping éparpillées sur le sanctuaire.  
  
Personne n'argumenta les directives d'Ignis, confus Noct s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche. Celle à côté de lui fut bien vite prise par Prompto, et les deux amis regardèrent le nouveau membre temporaire du groupe.   
  
« Est-ce que ce jour peut devenir encore plus étrange ? » demanda le brun à Prompto qui haussa les épaules.   
  
« Probablement, mais je pense que j'arrêterai d'y faire attention si c'était le cas. » murmura-t-il, un sourire malicieux et amusé sur les lèvres. « J'ai déjà l'impression de rêver. »  
  
Noctis hocha la tête, du même avis que son meilleur ami.

* * *

  
Le dîner n'était pas très sophistiqué, mais la façon dont le Noctis plus âgé le mangeait, aurait pu faire croire à n'importe qui qu'il s'agissait du meilleur plat qu'il n'avait jamais mangé. A côté de lui, Cho trouvait ça hilarant, et le jeune prince ne savait pas quoi en penser.  
  
« Qu'est ce que j'y peux ? » marmonna le Noct plus âgé après qu'il ai finit son assiette. « La cuisine d'Iggy m'avait manquée. »  
  
« T'étais mort. » fit remarquer Cho « Est-ce que les mort mangent aussi ? »  
  
Le trentenaire haussa les épaules, « J'sais pas. » dit-il « Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose de la bas. Shiva à dit que je n'avais pas besoin de m'en souvenir? » il secoua la tête et posa son assiette vide au sol, gardant sa fourchette à la main. « Cependant elle m'a résumé ce qu'il se passait ici. » il mit quelques coups de fourchette dans le plat de Cho, essayant de lui voler un peu de son repas, mais le blond l'en empêcha sans effort, sans même regarder son assiette. Après un moment, il attrapa un légume avec sa propre fourchette et l'amena directement dans la bouche de Noct.  
  
Le roi eu une grimace de dégoût, avalant tout de même l'odieux aliment. Ensuite, il sortit sa langue de sa bouche de manière enfantine comme enlever le goût. Après ça, Cho posa son assiette sur les genoux du brun, « Trou de bal. » murmura le plus âgé des Noctis, Cho haussa les épaules tandis que le roi finissait l'assiette du blond en triant religieusement les légumes.  
  
« Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé d'Ardyn ? » demanda curieusement Prompto. Il coupa un morceau de carotte et le piqua avec sa fourchette puis il regarda Noctis, un air calculateur sur le visage.  
  
« N'y pense même pas. » Noctis le mis en garde, lançant un regard noir à la fourchette de son blond.  
  
« Non ? » il y avait l'intonation d'une question dans la voix du roi, bien que mélangé à de la méfiance et quelque chose de plus sombre. Le simple mention du nom du chancelier amena un air reforgné sur le visage du Noctis plus âgé, attirant la curiosité de Noct, ayant l'envie subite de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur time-line. Évidemment Ardyn avait un rôle la dedans.  
  
« Cho lui a tiré dessus et l'a empalé à un arbre. » dit Prompto avec un sourire malicieux, comme s'il était fier de l'autre blond.  
  
« Cho ? »  
  
« Ouais. Un conseil. Ne laisse jamais un Noctis de 8 ans te choisir un prénom. » marmonna Cho en grimaçant, il reçut un regard intrigué du Noctis plus âgé. « Je n'avais pas le droit de lui dire qui j'étais. » continua-t-il, « Alors quand il m'a demandé mon prénom, je lui ai dit de m'en choisir un. »  
  
« Il a choisi Cho ? » le roi fronça les sourcils, Noctis lui, échappa un rire qui était le moins gracieux qui soit.  
  
« C'est un raccourci pour cul de chocobo. » dit-il a sa version plus âgé, réalisant après coup en voyant Prompto s'étouffer avec sa boisson, qu'il ne l'avait jamais dit aux autres.

  
Le plus vieux des brun tentait visiblement de retenir son rire alors qu'il reprenait la parole, son regard amusé posé sur Cho. « Vraiment ? J'aurais plutôt choisi face de duvet ou un truc du genre. »  
  
« Hey! » protesta Cho, le visage rouge écarlate. « T'as dis que t'aimais mon bouc ! »  
  
A cet instant le roi ne put retenir son éclat de rire et il secoua la tête. « Non. J'ai dis que j'aimais que tu l'aimes. »  
  
« Trou du cul. » marmonna Cho, en gardant son petit sourire malicieux. Il remua sur sa chaise de camping et pose sa tête contre l'épaule de son Noctis. Ça semblait tellement naturel, tellement normal que Noct les fixa pendant un moment.  
  
Serait-il possible que les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Prompto ne soient pas unique mais que son autre version de lui les aient aussi ? Est-ce que l'autre Noctis aimait Cho de la même manière qu'il aimait Prompto ? Est-ce que c'était réciproque ? Ils agissaient bel et bien comme un vieux couple marié. Mais alors... Prompto et lui même commençaient bien à être un peu plus proche, non ? Les câlins, les coups d'épaules. Ils s'étaient même endormis enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Serait-ce une forme évolué de ce qu'ils avaient déjà ?  
  
« Alors, tu me parlais d'Ardyn ? » demanda le Noctis plus âgé après un moment, bougeant légèrement pour être dans une position plus confortable avec la tête de Cho contre son épaule.  
  
« Oui. » Ignis regardait toujours les deux plus âgés avec un air calculateur, et Noctis savait qu'il était à l'affût du moindre signe de déception. Ça avait été une journée des plus étranges, après tout, et Gladio n'était pas avec eux. Être perdu avait tendance a rendre Ignis nerveux. « Il nous attendait dans le marais de Vesperpool. »  
  
« Je me souviens. » dit le Noct plus âgé en hochant la tête. « Quelque chose à propos de nous aider à trouver du Mythril. »  
  
« Nous ne sommes pas allé jusque là. » murmura Noct, jetant un coup d'œil à Cho.  
  
« Okay. » le roi tourna la tête pour observer Cho. « Quelque chose à propos de lui tirer dessus et lui planter une lame ? »  
  
Cho acquiesça doucement. « Je lui ai tiré dans la tête et dans le torse et il s'est effondré. Je l'ai attaché à un arbre avec des cordes,puis j'ai encastré la lance drainante dans sa colonne vertébrale. J'ai attendu qu'il se réveille. On a discuté. Puis Luna l'a soigné du Starscourge. »  
  
Lorsqu'il entendit le prénom de Luna, le Noctis plu âgé s'éloigna brusquement de Cho, se tournant pour le fixer d'un regard noir. « Tu as amené Luna près de lui ?! » demanda-t-il, le ton de sa voix grave et dangereux.  
  
Cho soupira et hocha la tête. « Oui. » dit-il. « Elle était en sécurité... »  
  
« En sécurité ?! Avec Ardyn?! L'homme qui l'a tué ?! » Le roi tremblait d'une fureur à moitié contenue, et Noctis savait maintenant d'où lui venait cette désagréable sensation auprès du chancelier.  
  
Il avait été mal à l'aise de voir Luna et Ardyn aussi proche, prêt à passer à l'action en cas d'urgence. Mais il n'avait jamais su... Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait vécu l'autre Noctis... Il n'avait jamais su qu'Ardyn avait tué Luna. Il n'avait en premier lieu jamais su que Luna était morte.  
  
« À quoi est-ce tu pensais, merde ?! » à cet instant, le Noctis plus âgé s'était mis debout, face à son ami, le dominant de sa hauteur.  
  
« En tout bien tout honneur. » commença Cho, pas inquiet pour un sous face à la colère de son brun. « Cet Ardyn ne l'a pas fait. »  
  
« Pas encore. » grogna le roi. « Pas encore et tu les a pourtant réunis. Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir comment ça vas se finir ?! »  
  
« Luna a soigné Ardyn. » dit simplement Cho, se mettant debout à son tour pour faire face au brun. Il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, tenant fermement lorsque l'autre tenta de l'envoyer balader. « Noct. Les mauvaises personnes ne deviennent pas des soigneurs. » lui dit-il, la voix calme et posé, le regard vissé à celui du brun.  
  
« T'es en train d'essayer de me dire que c'est un homme bon ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule. « Il t'a torturé. »  
  
Cho grimaça et secoua la tête. « Non. J'essaye de te dire qu'il a été un homme bon. Il y a longtemps. Et ce sont les dieux qui l'ont rendu cinglé. » son ami tressaillit, mais Cho continua. « Ils l'ont mis sur une voie sur laquelle il n'a eu aucun choix, ça l'a transformé en ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Il aurait pu se rebeller ! »  
  
« Quoi, comme tu l'as fais ?! » cria Cho, le volume de sa voix allant de paire avec celle du roi.  
  
Après ses mots,le silence pris place, lourd et assourdissant. Cho lançait un regard assassin à l'homme sous ses mains, et le Noct plus âgé sembla se calmer un peu. « Prom... C'est pas juste. »  
  
« Tu m'en dira tant. » accorda Cho. Il soupira, et secoua la tête. « Écoute. Peut importe si ça change ou non son horrible personnalité, le soigner du Starscourge à un autre coté bénéfique » quand l'autre homme inclina la tête sur le côté pour toute question, Cho s'expliqua. « Le Starscourge était ce qui le gardait en vie. »  
  
« Il est mortel... » murmura le Noct plus âgé, Cho hocha la tête.  
  
« Et Luna est en sécurité. » promit Cho « Elle est endormie et elle est entourée de Glaives. » il montra du doigt la tente dans laquelle l'oracle se reposait. « Tu pensais vraiment qu'aucun d'entre nous tous n'allait la protéger face au moindre danger ? Je veux dire... Allez quoi. Il y à deux moi, deux toi et un Iggy. Qu'est qui pourrait être mieux pour sa protection ? »  
  
Lentement, le roi acquiesça, apposant son front contre celui du blond. Ses mains allant naturellement se caler contre les hanches de Cho et il soupira. « Ne me fait pas peur comme ça. » marmonna-t-il. « J'ai horreur d'être en colère contre toi. »  
  
« J'en suis pas spécialement friand non plus. » marmonna Cho en riant doucement, lâchant les épaules du brun pour venir enrouler ses bras derrière son cou. « Tu m'as manqué. » murmura-t-il, Noct entendit a peine ses mots.  
  
« Je sais. » même si Noctis ne pouvait pas voir le visage de sa version adulte, il pouvait presque deviner le sourire malicieux qu'il devait avoir.  
  
A droite de Noctis, Ignis s'éclaircit la gorge, « Encore une fois, on se retrouve avec un nombre de personnes trop important par rapport à notre espace pour dormir. » dit-il, et les deux trentenaires se séparèrent lentement pour regagner leurs chaises.  
  
Noctis remarqua que leurs doigts étaient toujours entrelacés, et il se demanda si les autres l'avait vu aussi. Il n'en fit cependant aucun commentaire, il ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans leurs retrouvaille. Comme l'avait dit son autre lui, il n'avait qu'une seule journée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il leur gâcherait ?  
  
Le soleil avait finit de se coucher, et Cho détacha ses doigts du brun pour se lever et rallumer le feu de camp avec les braises restantes. « Ça va Iggy. » dit-il, souriant au châtain. « Je pense pas que j'arriverai à dormir de toute façon. » il glissa un regard a l'autre Noctis derrière lui, et Ignis hocha la tête en toute compréhension. « Au pire du pire, on pourra se caler dans la voiture. Se serait pas la première fois. »  
  
Une fois que le feu reprit vie, Cho retourna s'asseoir, courbé dans sa chaise, la tête contre l'épaule de son brun. Lorsque Noctis plaça son bras autour de sa taille ce fut par pur automatisme. Et encore une fois le prince s'interrogea.  
  
« Alors... » le Noctis plus âgé avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres alors qu'il tournait la tête pour observer l'homme contre lui. « Une peau de banane ? »  
  
Cho s'étouffa avec son air puis releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés en fixant son ami. « T'es au courant de ça ? » couina-t-il.  
  
« Un peau de banane ? » demanda Noctis, très curieux d'en apprendre plus sur on ami d'enfance.  
  
« Quoi, il ne t'as jamais raconté comment il était mort ? » demanda le Noctis plus âgé, la moquerie définitivement accroché sur son sourire. « 10 ans en tant que chasseur de Daemons, 5 en tant que glaive et toute la merde qu'il nous ai tombé dessus, et ce maladroit imbécile à glissé sur une peau de banane et il est tombé dans des escaliers. »  
  
Cho avait le visage au creux de ses mains et il grogna, clairement embarrassé, et Noct ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. A ses côtés Prompto riait aussi. « Sérieusement ? » Demanda Noct, riant au deuxième grognement d'embarras de Cho.  
  
« Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça toi ? » marmonna t il a son ami.  
  
Le roi haussa les épaules. « Je t'observais. » dit-il en tapotant le dos du blond, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. « Je voulais m'assurer que tu vivrais aussi bien que tu me l'avais promis. »  
  
Cho redressa la tête et lui sourit. « j'ai fais de mon mieux. »  
  
« Tu l'as très bien fais, Prom. » encore une fois, leurs voix étaient douces et apaisées, et Noct se retrouva à espérer qu'un jour, lui et Prompto puise être aussi proche.

* * *

  
« C'est bizarre. » marmonna Noctis. Lui et Prompto étaient assis tout au bord du sanctuaire, leurs homologue assis à l'opposé. Ignis était allé se coucher dans la tente qu'il allait partager avec Luna, ajoutant qu'il était fatigué et qu'il se devait d'aller voir comment elle allait.  
  
Il commençait à être tard, mais Noctis savait qu'il n'arriverai pas à trouver le sommeil avant un bon moment. A la place, il avait été amené au bord du rocher par Prompto qui avait décidé de laisser le plus possible d'intimité aux deux amis nouvellement réunis, dans les limites accordés par la protection du sanctuaire.  
  
« Hmmm ? » Demanda Prompto, sortant le nez de son portable. Comment pouvait-il détacher ses yeux des deux autres nouveaux membres, ça il n'en avait aucune idée. Ça lui faisais toujours étrange de se voir, et surtout la façon dont il se comportait avec Cho.  
  
« Ces deux là. » Noct fit un signe en direction de leurs homologues. « Ils se comportent comme un vieux couple marié. »  
  
« Eh bien, ils le sont. » dit Prompto en haussant les épaules, reportant son attention sur son téléphone portable.  
  
Quoi ? Noctis fixa son ami un moment avant regarder de nouveau les deux autres. Ils étaient assis au bord du rocher, les bras entourant la taille de l'un et l'autre. Ils ne payaient aucune attention à ce qui les entouraient, ils étaient dans leur bulle. L'autre Noctis dit quelque chose, et Cho laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, riant à gorge déployé. Il avait définitivement l'air vraiment très a l'aise ensemble. Mais encore une fois, n'était ce pas de cette manière qu'il avait toujours agis avec Prompto ?   
  
« Quoi? » demanda-t-il a haute voix, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu ce qu'avait dit Prompto. Il détacha son regard des deux plus vieux et fixa le blond à ses côtés.  
  
« Eh bien, je veux dire... Ils ne sont vraiment vieux mais en revanche ils sont mariés. » précisa son ami blond en haussant les épaules. Quand Noct ne répondit pas et qu'un blanc s'installa, il soupira et verrouilla son portable, levant le regard pour rencontrer celui du brun. Il avait de légères rougeurs sur les joues et il gigotait doucement. « Cho a dit que Noct savait qu'il allait mourir. Qu'il n'avait pas d'héritier et qu'il était inquiet pour l'avenir de son royaume, alors il à épousé Cho pour que ce dernier prenne la relève. »  
  
Cho était un roi ? Leur mariage était simplement politique ? Les pensées du prince s'emmêlaient et son cœur battait rapidement. Dans le futur dans lequel il était mort, il avait épousé son meilleur ami pour le bien de son royaume déjà en ruine ? Ça semblait illogique. Il y avait anguille sous roche, mais pas moyen de savoir quoi.  
  
Si c'était la seule raison à leur mariage, n'aurait-il pas été plus logique d'épouser Ignis ? Il était un excellent tacticien et personne ne connaissais mieux les lois que lui. Ignis aurait été le meilleur choix après la mort de Noctis. Prompto était un homme bon, une âme des plus gentille et il pourrait diriger le royaume de la meilleure des façon qu'il puisse, mais il n'était pas Iggy. Il n'avait pas grandit dans la noblesse, il ignorait toutes les petites choses qui constituait cette échelle sociale dont il aurait eu besoin.  
  
Le blond ne saurait même pas qu'elle fourchette utiliser pour quel plat.  
  
Alors pourquoi avoir épousé Prompto plutôt qu'Ignis si la raison était uniquement de préserver le futur du royaume? Évidemment, l'idée de se marier avec Ignis était quelque peu répugnante pour Noct, il voyait son conseiller comme un grand frère après tout, mais si c'était seulement politique, alors ça ferais sens.  
  
Non. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Épouser Prompto ne laissait pas le brun de marbre. Ce n'est pas une idée que Noctis repousserait. Prompto était son meilleur ami, et depuis peu son premier amour. Il était impossible qu'il dise non si un telle éventualité se présentait. Peut être que c'était ça ? Peut être que sa version du futur avait les même sentiments que lui, et s'il était dans le besoin d'épouser quelqu'un pour une raison politique, pourquoi ne pas simplement se marier avec la personne dont il était éperdument épris.  
  
« Il a dit 'Qui pourrait être mieux placé pour te stabiliser que ton meilleur ami ? » ajouta Prompto en haussant les épaules, et encore une fois Noct se retrouva à patauger dans ses émotions.  
  
« Ouais. Je suppose. » dit-il, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça. « Mais, je veux dire... Je sais que tu n'es pas Cho mais... Tu le ferais ? »  
  
« Awww, Noct t'es en train de me demander en mariage ? » le taquina Prompto en ricanant Lui mettant un amical coup d'épaule.  
  
Noct sentit son visage chauffer fortement et il bafouilla ce qui devait être des mots. Il rougit encore plus lorsque Prompto se mit à rire, un peu de la même façon dont Cho l'avait fait plus tôt.  
  
« Ta gueule. » grogna-t-il, tournant la tête de l'autre côté, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne.  
  
« Mec. » dit le blond après s'être enfin calmé, « Je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais. » un reste de fou rire passa ses lèvres. « Même si ça devait me lier à un job terrifiant pour le restant de mes jours. »  
  
Noct retourna vivement sa tête, fixant Prompto. « Sérieusement ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.  
  
« Ouais. » il haussa les épaules, baissant le regard sur son téléphone éteint. « Mais... Tu vois... C'est un débat stérile de toute façon. » est-ce que l'imagination du brun lui jouait des tour ou Prompto avait l'air déçu?  
  
« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Noctis « Si Cho ne change pas assez le déroulement des choses, il se peut que ça se produise encore. »  
  
« Aucune chance. » dit Prompto avec conviction. « Tu as deux moi maintenant, et on fera tout ce qu'il est possible pour que ça change. Et puis... Et bien... Même si ça ne fonctionnait pas, on a été prévenu. Et puis Lady Lunafreya est toujours là alors... » Prompto était maintenant aussi rouge que le brun, tout aussi mal à l'aise et embarrassé, gigotant doucement sur place.  
  
« Et alors ? » demanda Noct, pas certains de savoir où le blond voulait en venir.  
  
« Eh bien... Je veux dire... Ces deux là ce sont marié parce qu'il n'avait pas d'hériter... »  
  
Noctis cligna des yeux. Est-ce que Prompto sous-entendait ce qu'il croyait qu'il sous-entendait ? Après un moment, il tira une légère grimace, « Mais c'est une fille ! » il ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de protester.  
  
Prompto rigola, « Ouais mec, c'est un peu comme ça que ça marche. C'est pas comme si tu pouvait aller faire un gamin à n'importe quel gars qui passe par là. Désolé de te le dire, mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. »  
  
« Ew. » Noct grimaça encore une fois, « Tu vois, je l'aime de tout mon cœur. C'est Luna mais... Ew... » il ne voulait même pas y penser.  
  
Prompto rigola une fois de plus, « Mec, tu es tellement gay. »  
  
« Euh... Ouais. » Noct tenta de pas y accorder trop d'importance, il n'avait jamais vraiment mis sa sexualité en avant après tout. Il ne l'avait jamais avouer à qui que ce soit de vive voix avant l'autre jour.  
  
Il y a longtemps, lorsqu'il avait demandé à Cho s'il avait déjà été amoureux, il n'ait jamais envisagé une telle possibilité. Ce n'est qu'après que son ami lui ait dit qu'il avait été amoureux d'un homme, que le brun avait réalisé que c'était quelque chose de réel, et que ça ne se passait seulement dans les livres. Après ce jour, il y avait peut être plus pensé que ce qu'il n'aurait du, et ça ne lui avait pas pris longtemps pour comprendre que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose.   
  
Ensuite, il laissa le sujet de côté, ne s'en préoccupant pas outre mesure. Il avait toujours imaginé qu'il finirait avec un mariage arrangé, c'était la façon dont fonctionnait les choses dans la royauté, alors il n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'intéresser à qui que ce soit.  
  
C'était probablement pourquoi ses sentiments pour Prompto étaient lentement remontés à la surface. Les interactions romantiques n'avaient jamais été sa priorité. En réalité, c'est lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il allait épouser Lunafreya et que l'idée de coucher avec elle lui avait retourné l'estomac au point de lui donner la nausée et qu'une alarme avait retentit dans sa tête.  
  
Le silence entoura de nouveau les deux amis, et Noct sortit de sa rêverie en sentant un poids sur son épaule. Prompto avait posé sa tête contre lui, se reposant en regardant le ciel étoilés. « Je te le promets. » dit Prompto avec calme et sérieux. « Que peut importe ce qui arrive. Peut importe comment toute cette histoire va finir. Je serais là. A tes cotés. »  
  
« Tu as déjà fais cette promesse. » fit remarquer Noctis. « Quand tu es devenu un garde royal. »  
  
Prompto secoua négativement la tête, tombant presque de la ou il l'avait posé. « Nan. J'ai promis de servir la royauté. » dit-il « Aujourd'hui je te fais une promesse. Même s'il arrive par je ne sais quel moyen que tu ne soit plus de la royauté. Je serais toujours là. » il ajusta sa position, levant les yeux pour pouvoir regarder le brun, un petit sourire remplis d'émotions aux lèvres. « Pour toujours à tes côtés. »  
  
Noct sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'il regardait son ami, qui avait une expression si ouverte, honnête et pleine d'amour. Son bras entoura de lui même la taille de Prompto, le tenant près de lui. Les étoiles brillaient au dessus d'eux, la promesse tout juste sortie des lèvres du blond, Noct savait que c'était le moment parfait.  
  
Il ne réfléchit pas plus et céda à ses pulsions, même s'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire, il commença a baisser la tête, pour amener ses lèvres contre celle de Prompto. Il put sentir le souffle du blond se couper et voir ses yeux ses yeux s'écarquillés. Son ami se tortilla doucement, levant la tête pour le rencontrer ...  
  
« Hey ! » Un cris de surprise résonna dans le campement, Prompto et Noctis s'éloignèrent précipitamment, leurs visages aussi rouges l'un que l'autre.  
  
Ils portèrent leur attention sur la provenance du cris. Le Noctis plus âgé avait sortit sa lame, qui semblait être une version améliorée de celle que le prince possédait, et la tenait si fort que les jointures de ses doigts en devenaient blanche. Derrière lui, Cho le retenait, ses mains fermement agrippé au brun, l'empêchant de s'approcher de la personne sortant de la tente.  
  
« Ardyn. » gronda le Noct trentenaire.  
  
En une seconde, Prompto et Noctis furent debout et il s'approchèrent tout aussi vite. Il ne fallait pas être une génie pour comprendre ce qu'il risquait d'arriver, il devaient être prêt à tout. « Prom, vas réveiller Iggy. » ordonna Noctis, le blond hocha la tête et s'exécuta sans tarder, allant au pas de course jusqu'à la tente ou dormait Ignis.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Alors l'idée de la mort de Cho m'est venue par l'enfant de ma petite amie. Elle à adoré et rigolé puis à dit ( je cite.) « Ce qui est triste, c'est que je peux parfaitement voir la scène se produire. » Alors j'ai décidé de la garder.  
> Ce chapitre m'a fait suer. Il était dur à écrire. Passer de deux versions différentes de deux personnages c'est pas de la tarte. Surtout lorsqu'il faut prendre en compte le développement de chacun et ce par quoi ils sont passé de manière individuelle. C'est très facile pour Cho, il est son propre personnage maintenant, mais l'autre Noctis ( Je dois vraiment trouver une autre façon de l'appeler.) est presque une donnée inconnue.  
> J'éspère que ce n'était pas trop mal, j'éspère aussi que vous appréciez toujours autant, j'ai des doutes vis à vis de ce chapitre.  
> Je suis en train de travailler sur le chapitre suivant. Avec un peu de chance il sera disponible aujourd'hui. Demain tout au plus. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant, tout est clair dans ma tête en tout cas, alors tout les problèmes médicaux ne viendront plus m'embêter avant un bout de temps. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont souhaité un prompt rétablissement.


	17. 17 - Le futur passé

* * *

Le temps que Ignis et Prompto les rejoignent, ils étaient figés. Ardyn était debout la tente derrière lui, les mains levés à côtés de sa tête dans un signe universel d'abandon. Ses yeux passait d'un endroit à l'autre sans s'arrêter, un air de pure confusion au visage.  
  
« Messieurs. » dit-il, sans bouger d'un millimètres. « Je peux vous l'assurer, je ne vous veux aucun mal. »  
  
De là où il se tenait, à l'opposé de sa version adulte, de l'autre côté du feu de camp, Noct remarqua du mouvement dans la tente derrière lui. Ça ne lui prit que quelques pas pour réduire la distance et se positionner entre Ardyn et Luna alors qu'elle en sortait.  
  
Suivant son initiative, Prompto et Ignis se postèrent à ses côtés, gardant Ardyn et Luna hors de portée.  
  
Personne ne savait comment sa allait se finir, personne ne savait si les soins avaient eu un effet sur Ardyn. Pour tout ce qu'ils savaient, il était toujours le cinglé qui voulait une revanche sur sa lignée. Ou, il pouvait être celui qu'il avait eu été. L'homme bon dont Cho avait conté l'histoire.  
  
« Ardyn. » Cho réussit à repousser le Noctis plus âgé derrière lui, se tenant devant lui les bras écartés. « La situation est plutôt tendue, ne bouge pas d'un iota. »  
  
« Oh, crois moi, je n'ai aucune intention de le provoquer. » dit Ardyn, son ton moins vicieux à entendre qu'avant. En fait, il y avait même un peu de peur dans sa voix. Soudain le roi se remémora ce que lui avait dit Cho plus tôt.  
  
« Il est mortel ?! »  
  
Alors Ardyn savait qu'il pouvait mourir, il savait aussi que chacune des personnes présentes autour de lui pouvait l'anéantir seules. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que le chancelier était un peu secoué.  
  
« Ardyn. » la voix de l'oracle s'éleva de derrière Noctis, et il sentit sa main sur son bras, lui demandant silencieusement de se décaler. Il le fit avec beaucoup de réticence, gardant les yeux sur elle. Il était prêt à l'aider, en cas de besoin, mais il devait se rappeler qu'elle n'était une demoiselle en détresse. Luna était une combattante, tout comme lui. Elle avait eu tout autant d'entraînement depuis son jeune âge.  
  
Il savait qu'elle pourrait se défendre, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s’inquiéter. Une inquiétude partagé par sa version plus âgé. Le roi tenta de se rapprocher mais en fut empêché par Cho pendant qu'il fixait Luna s'avancer.  
  
  
Ardyn, de son côté, ne bougea pas. En fait, Noct n'était pas sûr s'il respirait ou non vu son immobilité actuelle. Il regardait simplement tandis que l'oracle s'approchait du chancelier, les yeux fixé sur elle pourtant toute son attention tourné vers le Noct plus âgé.  
  
Luna offrit un petit sourire à Ardyn, prenant sa main dans les siennes. Il la laissa faire, ne résistant absolument pas. Son autre main resta en l'air à côté de sa tête, son corps restant droit, pendant que Luna inspectait ses phalanges. Elle sourit de nouveau avant d'hocher la tête, une lumière doré émanant de ses petites mains.  
  
L'effet se dissipa après un moment et elle recula, visiblement satisfaite. « Je suis au regret de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour le moment. » lui dit-elle, « Mais s'il vous plaît, soyez rassuré, la maladie seras partie au matin. »  
  
Doucement, hésitant, Ardyn hocha la tête, faisant bien attention à ce qu'aucun de ses mouvements ne soient perçu comme une agression pour ne pas se faire attaquer. Après que Luna soit repassée derrière Noctis, probablement plus pour le bien-être du chancelier que le sien, Ardyn se retourna doucement vers les membres du groupe les plus agressifs.  
  
« Je dois admettre que je suis confus. » dit-il, « Je ne suis pas sûr de l'endroit où je suis. Vous semblez tous me connaître, mais je n'ai aucun souvenirs de notre rencontre... » ses mots étaient lents et précis, et son intonation semblait honnête du point de vue de Noctis.  
  
Mais l'autre Noctis ne semblait pas du même avis. « Encore une entourloupe ? » grogna-t-il, essayant de se rapprocher. Cho le retenait toujours, mais le prince savait que s'il le voulait vraiment, le roi pouvait simplement se téléporter hors des bras du blond. Il était clair qu'il laissait l'ex messager le retenir, lui faisant confiance pour contenir sa colère quand il n'en était pas capable lui même.  
  
« Non. Pas d'entourloupe. » assura l'homme a la chevelure violine. « Tout du moins, pas de moi. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?! » s'énerva encore le Noctis plus âgé, une rage sourde bouillant si violemment dans ses veines qu'il finit par croire que Cho ne pourrait plus le retenir très longtemps.  
  
« Il eu une période durant laquelle mon frère manipula le peuple pour qu'il m'attaque. » dit simplement Ardyn. « Tu es probablement l'un d'entre eux. »  
  
« Quoi ?! » le trentenaire brun fronça les sourcils, fixant Ardyn. « Somnus est mort. » au vu de l'air de l'homme, le Noctis plus âgé commença a croire que le chancelier impérial n'essayait pas de les berner, surtout lorsqu'il réagit à ses mots.  
  
Le roi déchu ferma un instant les yeux, retenant sa respiration avant de parler. « Comment ? » demanda-t-il doucement, la voix tremblante, tout son corps devenant un peu plus faible, lui faisant perdre un peu en hauteur. Il ré-ouvrit les yeux, regardant le Noctis plus âgé avec une profonde tristesse.  
  
Peut être était-ce la façon dont la question avait été posée, avec tant de peine et de douleur. Ou peut-être était-ce les légers tremblements du corps d'Ardyn. Mais le Noctis plus âgé arrêta de tirer contre les bras de Cho, il arrêta d'essayer d'attaquer. Il regarda simplement son ennemi.  
  
« Ignis? » le brun ne lâcha pas des yeux le chancelier en état de peine.  
  
« Je crois qu'il est mort en soutenant le vieux mur. » leur dit le châtain. « Bien que les faits de cet époque soient flous et perdus. »  
  
Ardyn reporta son attention sur Ignis. « Il y a combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il, un craquement dans la voix.  
  
« Il y a plus de deux milles ans alors... » Ignis regarda l'homme, l'examinant méticuleusement.  
  
Il eu un moment de flottement avant que les jambes du chancelier ne cesse de le supporter et qu'il tombe au sol, le choc et le deuil pleinement affiché sur son visage. « Deux... » il avala sa salive avant de regarder de nouveau le plus âgé des Noctis. « Tu lui ressemble... » dit-il doucement.  
  
Lentement, le Noctis trentenaire abaissa sa lame. Il fixait Ardyn les yeux écarquillés. « C'est mon ancêtre... » expliqua-t-il, faisant disparaître son épée. L'homme a terre ne semblait pas se jouer d'eux, mais le Noctis plus âgé était toujours sur ses gardes.  
  
A ses côtés, Prompto laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et le flash de lumière bleu indiqua qu'il avait rangé son arme, mais Noct ne savait pas quand il l'avait sortie. « Okay... » marmonna le blond. « Je t'avais bien dis que cette journée pouvait être encore plus bizarre. »

* * *

  
Ça prit un petit peu de temps, et beaucoup de patience pour que le Noctis plus âgé finisse par se calmer. Encore une fois, tout le monde se retrouva autour du feu de camp. Il n'y avait pas assez de chaises pour tout le monde, il n'en avait pris que 6 avec eux.  
  
Mais ce ne fut pas un problème visiblement. Le Noctis plus âgé s'assit simplement au sol, posant sa tête contre la jambe de Cho. Noctis compris que de cette manière en cas d'attaque il pourrait réagir et se redresser assez vite.  
  
Ardyn accepta de se faire attacher les mains dans une tentative de calmer le brun plus qu'autre chose. Il avait du coup beaucoup de mal à manger, Ignis ayant insisté pour qu'il mange quelque chose. Apparemment tout n'était pas si différent dans le futur, puisque l'autre Noctis avait été d'accord avec Iggy.  
  
L'ambiance au campement était des plus étranges, et le prince commençait à se sentir nerveux. Il semblait que la moindre étincelle pourrait faire repartir au quart de tour son homologue, et tout le monde semblait marcher sur des œufs vis à vis de la pente instable ou ils étaient. Après un court moment à subir cette tension, Cho soupira et il poussa son Noctis avec son genoux. « Sois gentil. »  
  
Le trentenaire se contenta de grogner avant de se remettre en place, lançant en même temps un regard mauvais à Ardyn.  
  
« Alors. » commença Ignis tout en déposant un plat sur les jambes d'Ardyn ainsi qu'en lui donnant une fourchette. « Pourriez-vous me dire, s'il vous plaît, la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ? »  
  
Ardyn prit son couvert et tapota bizarrement sa nourriture. « J'étais en route pour l’île d'Archadia. Il était dit de la ville qui s'y trouvait qu'elle était infestée par les ténèbres. » leur dit-il avant de prendre avec hésitation une bouché de son plat. Il cligna des yeux, surpris par le goût puis repris son histoire. « Mon frère m'attendait. Sa jalousie ne faisait que grandir de jour en jour et je crois qu'il souhaitait me faire du mal. »

Cho acquiesça à sa dernière phrase, prenant une gorgée de bière qu'il avait obtenue un peu plus tôt sans que personne ne sache comment (Noct se fit une note mentale de lui demander plus tard). Ardyn le regarda curieusement, et Cho secoua la tête. « Il t'a fait exécuter. » dit-il simplement, « Tout du moins, il a essayé. »

Ignis soupira doucement, « Cho, je pensais amener cette partie là avec plus de tact. » réprimanda-t-il, se pinçant l’arrête du nez entre ses doigts.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Dit Ardyn, ignorant sa nourriture pour regarder Cho. « Je dirais que son échec est évident, puisque je suis toujours là. Pourtant vous dites que cela s'est passé il y à deux-mille ans... »

« Votre capacité de soin était imparfaite. » Luna prit la parole pour la première fois, « En retirant la maladie des autres, vous la récupériez au fond de vous. »

Ardyn inclina légèrement la tête, un signe de respect plutôt que ces gestuelles moqueuses habituelles. « Oui. J'en suis conscient. » lui dit-elle « Mais si je ne le fait pas, qui le fera ? » demanda-t-il

« Tu sais que ça te fait du mal ? » demanda le Noctis plus âgé, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce serait assez difficile de ne pas m'en rendre compte. » admit Ardyn « A chaque fois que je soigne quelqu'un, je deviens plus faible, et mon sang devient plus sombre. »

« Mais tu as continué à le faire malgré tout ? » le roi continua à poser ses questions, son froncement de sourcils s'accentuant sous l'incompréhension en regardant l'homme qui avait été son ennemi.

Le sourire qui prit place sur les lèvres d'Ardyn était désespéré et résigné. Il hocha positivement la tête « Qu'est-ce que ma vie vaut, si je ne fait pas tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour mon peuple ? » demanda-t-il « Même si je ne pouvait sauver qu'une seule famille, cela n'en valait-il pas la peine ? »

Le plus âgé des Noctis le regardait avec étonnement, le choc visible dans ses yeux écarquillés. Il ne savait visiblement pas quoi faire des mots du chancelier, il ne pouvait que ressentir de la sympathie.

« Ça ne te tuais pas. » Le prince décida de prendre la conversation en main. Il ne savait pas grand chose de cette histoire, mais il avait écouté le récit de Cho. « Les ténèbres que tu absorbais … t'ont rendues immortel. » il regarda Cho attendant une confirmation et le blond acquiesça.

« Quand Somnus à essayé de t’exécuter, ça à échoué. Le cristal t'a rejeté et reconnu comme étant maudit. » dit-il à Ardyn « Tu ne pouvait pas mourir. »

« A la place... » le plus âgés des Noctis sembla sortir du choc dans lequel il était et se joignit à l'histoire. « Tu as vu ton frère monter sur ton trône. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après, mais je pense qu'il t'a enfermé quelque part. Pendant deux mille ans, tu as accumulé de plus en plus de rancœur. Finalement, tu as mis en place un plan pour détruire le cristal et te venger de la descendance de ton frère. »

Ardyn baissa les yeux tout en écoutant ce qui lui était dit, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec la fourchette qu'il tenait entre ses mains attachés. « Si ce que vous dites est vrai, J'ai clairement échoué, et j'en suis reconnaissant. »

Le plus vieux des Noctis secoua négativement la tête. « Non. » dit-il « Tu avais réussi. » ces mots n’annonçaient rien de bon, Cho lui posa gentiment sa main sur l'épaule. Le roi se laissa aller contre un petit moment avant de parler à nouveau. « Tu as amené les ténèbres sur le monde. Pendant dix ans, le soleil ne s'est pas levé et les Daemons n'ont pas cessé d'arriver. C'était le devoir de la lignée des Lucis de t'arrêter... Mon devoir. »

Cho resserra sa prise sur son épaule tout en se raidissant. Même de là ou il était, Noct pouvait le voir trembler. Il voulait s'assurer que Cho allait bien, mais d'un autre coté, il n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire, jamais entendu parler de ce qu'il c'était passé dans la vie antérieure de Cho, parallèlement son futur. Il voulait écouter et tout savoir. Peut-être ainsi comprendre Cho un peu mieux.

« Noct a du donner sa vie. » Dit doucement Cho, la voix étouffée par l'émotion. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et continua, ses doigts serrant toujours plus l'épaule de Noctis. Son roi apposa sa main sur la sienne dans une tentative de réconfort. « Pour t'arrêter, Noct a du utiliser le pouvoir de ses ancêtres. Ça l'a tué. »

Ardyn baissa la tête. Noct n'était pas sûr de l'émotion qu'il avait vu sur le visage de l'homme, mais ce n'en n'était pas une heureuse. « Ainsi je ne suis pas devenu meilleur que mon frère. » dit-il doucement. « Cependant je suis toujours perdu. » Il releva finalement la tête et regarda toutes les personnes autour du feu de camp. « Je crois que ton histoire n'est pas terminée. »

« Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. » Cho reprit, la voix douce et triste. « On l'avait perdu pendant 10 ans, et quand il est enfin revenu... » Il dut s’arrêter, pour avaler sa salive et prendre une grande inspiration, ses émotions prenant de plus en plus le dessus. « On... » Il secoua négativement la tête.

« J'ai eu une journée. » Le Noctis plus âgé fini sa phrase, le regardant avec une tendresse infinie. « Et je savais que j'allais mourir. » Cho hocha la tête, regardant fixement le sol, il laissa un petit sanglot lui échapper.

« J'ai supplié les dieu de ma le ramener. » Continua-t-il au travers de ses larmes. C'était un peu plus difficile de le comprendre, mais Noct faisait de son mieux pour entendre les sons étouffés et brisés. « Il m'ont écouté, en quelque sorte. »

« Ils l'ont renvoyé dans le temps. » murmura Noct, « Ils me l'ont renvoyé. Pour qu'il puisse changer les choses. On t'a trouvé, et Luna à soigné les ténèbres... »

« Et nous en sommes là. » Ajouta Ignis. Il y avait beaucoup de détails laissé pour compte, beaucoup qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être dit. Noct n'était pas sûr que tout dire à Ardyn était une bonne idée, sachant qu'hier encore il était leur ennemi, mais il était satisfait de suivre Cho.

Il y eu un moment de blanc durant lequel chacun assimila les parties de l'histoire dont ils ne savaient rien. Puis, Ardyn reprit la parole.

« Tu réalises, » dit-il « que ton histoire est dure à avaler. » Il tripota sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette, l'air très concentré. « Pourtant il semble que la nourriture concorde avec la vérité. »

« La nourriture ? » Demanda Prompto. Jusqu'à présent, il était resté silencieux, laissant les autres raconter leurs histoires. Maintenant, il avait des questions à poser.

Ardyn hocha la tête. « Oui. Ce sont les petits détails qui comptent. Quand on conte une histoire, beaucoup se focalisent sur les grandes lignes et aspects en oubliant les petits détails. Par exemple, cette nourriture à un goût et une texture familière, en revanche je sais que je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose qui ressemblait à ça. Si je devais essayer de deviner, je dirais que c'est de la carotte, pourtant c'est de la mauvaise couleur. »

Tout le monde le fixa un moment. « Oui, quelques centaines d'années d'évolutions, naturelles ou non, peuvent faire évoluer les aliments, je suppose. » Assuma Ignis

Ensuite, Ardyn reporta son attention sur le Noctis le plus âgé. « Tu es capable d'invoquer tes armes. Une capacité uniquement utilisable par moi, et par mon frère. Ce fait ajoute de la crédibilité au fait que tu dises être un descendant. Sans parler de la ressemblance physique plus que flagrante. » Il mangea quelques bouchées avant de continuer. « Il y a aussi deux de vous deux. » Il pointa le Noctis plus âgé et Cho. « Ce qui donne des preuves consistantes au voyage temporel. »

Ardyn finit son repas et déposa étrangement l'assiette au sol. « De plus je ne vous ai aussi jamais rencontré avant, et pourtant vous me connaissez, vous savez qui je suis. De toute évidence vous ne me faites aucunement confiance. » Il leva ses mains attachés. « Qui avec ce que vous m'avez dit, est on ne peux plus prudent. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda Prompto, regardant tout ceux présent.

« Je vais le prendre avec moi jusqu'à Caem. » Dit Luna, finissant lentement son repas.

« Non ! » protesta le plus âgé des Noctis, se tournant rapidement vers elle « Luna il... » il secoua la tête, « il t'a tué. »

Luna secoua négativement la tête en souriant, « Non, cher Noctis. C'est arrivé dans _ton_ monde. » sa voix était douce mais ferme. « Dans un monde ou il n'a pas été aidé. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit d'un quelconque danger pour moi. »

« Quand bien même. » Dit Ignis, regardant Luna. Il se leva et récupéra les plats d'Ardyn et Luna. « Je préférerais que vous ayez une escorte. »

A ces mots, Luna acquiesça. « Je ne m'y opposerais pas. » dit-elle doucement, inclinant la tête. « Me feriez vous cet honneur ?

Ignis hésita, regardant autour du feu pendant un moment. Après avoir observé chaque personne présente, il se tourna vers Noct, ce dernier réalisa qu'il attendait probablement une approbation de sa part.

C'était une idée terrifiante, être sans Gladio et Ignis en même temps, mais avait-il d'autre choix ? Il était hors de question de demander à son autre lui et à Cho de se séparer, et il semblait clair qu'envoyer le roi avec Ardyn serait une mauvaise idée. Prompto n'avait pas vraiment l’entraînement que possédait Ignis en combat solo, et honnêtement, il ne voulait pas être sans lui. Alors l'option la plus logique et sensé restait Iggy. Alors il hocha la tête avec hésitation.

« Avec plaisir. » Dit Ignis à Luna en s'inclinant légèrement.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je vais faire de mon Ardyn. J’espère qu'il est assez similaire à celui du jeu pour être crédible.


	18. 18 - Une dernière nuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Pour une immersion complète à ce chapitre, je vous conseille d'écouter cette musique en fond et en mode repeat si possible.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5di_oimOzkI   
> Ce matin je vous poste un chapitre court, désole, mais il vaux le coup.

* * *

« Tu m'as manqué. » les mots furent chuchotés dans la nuit, dans un souffle coupé. Les étoile brillaient de mille feux dans le ciel. Lorsque la nuit tombait, Cho se perdait à les fixer, se remémorant le temps ou leur lumière ne l'atteignait plus. Les voir lui donnait toujours la force de passer la nuit jusqu'au lever du soleil. Si les étoiles étaient là, il savait que le jour allait arriver.

Les deux hommes étaient assis cote à cote sur le rebord du Promontoire. Cho posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon se collant encore un peu plus à lui, le regard tourné vers le sanctuaire.

« Un autre jour, hein ? » murmura Cho, la voix légèrement tendue. « C'est bien plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer avoir mais ... » Il prit une grande inspiration, ses émotions l'envahissant alors qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de l'homme contre lui.

« Mais ce n'est pas assez. » acquiesça Noctis avec le même timbre de voix.

Derrière eux le camp était relativement silencieux, seuls les légers ronflements venaient perturber la quiétude des lieux.

Cho acquiesça en soupirant, sentant les larmes commencer à rouler le long de ses joues sans pour autant ressentir le besoin de les essuyer ou de les cacher. « Je sais … que c'est ce que j'ai demandé, ce que j'ai supplié. Juste un jour de plus avec toi, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serais si dur... »

Il y avait ce bras autour de lui, chaud et rassurant. Un rappel physique de l'homme qu'il avait perdu, et qu'il allait perdre à nouveau.

Noctis resta silencieux, laissant le temps à Cho de s'exprimer, un moment qu'il n'aura sans doute plus jamais pour exprimer ses peurs et son deuil à l'homme qui l'écoutera toujours.

« Cette fois demain, tu seras parti. » continua Cho, réussissant par miracle à ne pas éclater en sanglots. Ses larmes coulant librement , lui chatouillant le visage en allant mouillé l'encolure de son T-shirt noir après avoir dévalé ses joues. « Tu penses que... je pourrais venir avec toi ? »

« Prom... » Noctis prit la parole, bougeant légèrement pour pouvoir regarder son ami. Ses propres yeux imbibés de larmes contenues restant suspendues à ses yeux foncés.

Cho laissa échapper un soupir qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un rire. « Nan. T'inquiète pas. » le rassura-t-il, « Je ne vais pas... » Il secoua la tête, abaissant son regard sur l'horizon. Au loin il pouvait voir les Daemons proliférer et il se mit inconsciemment à réfléchir à quelle distance ils étaient et ou se trouvaient leurs points faibles. Après dix années à vivre ainsi, les habitudes étaient difficiles à perdre même après tout ce temps.

« J'ai un taf à finir, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit-il, les mots glissant de sa bouche sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse. « C'est juste... Ce n'est en rien comparable à ce qu'Ardyn m'a fait subir, mais ça reste de la torture. Parfois c'est même pire... » Le bras autour de lui se resserra un instant, mais il continua à parler. « Me prendre des coups... Je peux l'encaisser mais ça... Savoir que tu vas... » Le sanglot qui était coincé dans sa gorge finit par sortir, il dut prendre le temps de se ressaisir pour pouvoir parler de nouveau.

Il mit un coup de coude à Noctis, laissant un rire amère passer ses lèvres. « T'es en train d'en faire une habitude. » dit-il « Le, juste un jour de plus. »

Noct échappa un rire étouffé à son tour, « Plains toi aux dieux. » murmura-t-il.

« Ouais. » Cho devint silencieux un moment, laissant simplement ses larmes tomber en se réconfortant dans les bras de l'homme qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé revoir. « Je ne suis pas assez fort. » dit-il enfin, fermant les yeux tentant d’empêcher l'émotion de reprendre le dessus. « Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir, pas encore une fois... »

La main du brun se posa sur sa joue, son pouce essuyant délicatement le flot de larmes. Mais pourtant Noctis resta silencieux. C'était au blond de laisser sortir les mots qu'ils n'avait jamais pu dire, pendant qu'il le pouvait encore.

« Te perdre... c'était la chose la plus difficile à laquelle j'ai été confronté de toute ma vie, et je vais devoir repasser par là. La troisième fois fait le charme, n'est-ce pas ? » Il renifla, le nez complètement bouché « Peut-être que cette fois je serais assez fort. » Ces dernier mots ne furent qu'un murmure vide et endeuillé. « Je dois l'être, hein ? » demanda-t-il « Pour les gamins. Je suis la pour changer les choses, pour amener du changement... Faire en sorte qu'ils ne vivent jamais ce que nous avons subit. » Il secoua la tête et laissa un nouveau rire sans joie passer ses lèvres. « Une mission sur laquelle se concentrer... C'est pour ça que tu m'as épousé hein. » ce n'était pas une question.

« Partiellement » Admit Noctis, « Mais si je t'ai épousé à mon dernier jour sur Eos, c'est avant tout parce que je t'aimais, et que je voulais t'avoir à mes cotés. »

Cho hocha la tête, « Ouais. Je sais. Iggy aurait été un meilleur choix,je veux dire, tout du moins plus logique. Je n'ai fait au final que suivre ses directives. Alors j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus. Tu ne voulais pas simplement sauver ton royaume, tu voulais me sauver moi. A la fin, tu as sauvé tout le monde et je... Je souhaitais seulement pouvoir te sauver. » Les sanglots revinrent de plus belle, relativement silencieux mais puissant, faisant trembler l'entièreté de son corps.

Soit Noctis ne savait pas quoi dire, soit ses mots étaient au delà de ses pleurs, qu'importe puisque Cho sentit sa tête être relevé et une douce pression contre ses lèvres. Ce n'était ni profond ni passionné comme les baisers qu'ils avaient partagés dans le passé. Ce n'était pas une caresse désespéré d'un homme allant affronter la mort,mais plutôt le délicat baiser d'un amour perdu. C'était réconfortant d'un certaine manière, une action physique pour le distraire de son avalanche d'émotions.

Cho répondit au baiser, lentement, amoureusement. Il se lova contre l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout et se concentra sur la bulle de chaleur qui enserrait en cet instant son cœur. Même maintenant, Noctis le protégeais, le cachant des horreurs du monde et de la réalité du jour suivant.

Ici et maintenant, Cho se laissa fondre dans les bras de son mari, les étoiles scintillant au dessus d'eux.

* * *

Noct était allongé et bien réveillé dans la sombre tente. Ce n'était pas les légers ronflement de l'ancien roi à ses cotés qui l'empêchait de dormir, bien que dormir a coté d'Ardyn n'était pas facile étant donné l’anxiété qu'il lui procurait, mais plutôt les voix qu'il pouvait entendre de dehors.

Il entendit chaque mots, son cœur se serrant à chacun d'eux et ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. L'émotion qu'il entendait dans la voix de Cho, les sanglots de regret lui donnait envie de sortir et de sauter dans les bras de son ami de toujours. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas sa place, et il était certain que son homologue plus âgé faisait déjà ce qu'il devait pour le blond.

Quand le silence tomba enfin, Noct ferma les yeux, forçant les larmes à tomber. Il les garda clos, essayant d'éloigner sa propre douleur. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que Cho était en train de vivre. Il pouvait seulement l'imaginer. Si c'était lui et Prompto, s'il avait juste un jour de plus avec lui... Il ne serais pas capable de continuer.

Il ne savait pas si ça faisait de lui quelqu'un de faible, ou pathétique, mais il s'en fichait. Vivre sans Prompto... Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait un jour avoir à subir.

Il se mit sur le coté, tournant son dos à Ardyn pour venir regarder Prompto respirer doucement, se reposant en toute sérénité. Il repensa à Caem, a quel point il avait été confortable, Chaud,en sécurité à dormir au creux de ses bras qu'il eu une envie soudaine et égoïste de se rapprocher du blond.

Après une micro seconde d'hésitation, il bougea pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Prompto, la simple présence proche de son ami lui apportant du réconfort. Il sursauta quand Prompto bougea, s'éloignant presque lorsqu'un bras vint entourer sa taille. « Hey. » murmura le blond, la voix à peine audible malgré leur proximité. « C'est bon. »

Noct ne savait pas s'il parlait du câlin, ou s'il le rassurait, par rapport à ce qu'il se passait en dehors de la tente, et qu'il ne leur arriverait pas la même chose. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui importait c'était que Prompto le rapprochait de lui, les mettant tout les deux dans une position bien plus agréable. La tête du brun était maintenant contre le torse du blond, la main du prince posé contre la poitrine de Prompto sentant son cœur battre sous sa paume. Un bras toujours enroulé autour de sa taille, le gardant auprès de lui.

Pendant un instant, Noct pensa que c'était peut-être sa chance de tout dire à Prompto, de faire sortir ses sentiments grandissant au fond de lui. Quand une main chaude essuya gentiment ses larmes,il monta presque son visage au niveau de celui de son ami pour l'embrasser.

Mais un ronflement particulièrement bruyant provenant de derrière l'arrêta. Ce qu'il avait à dire à Prompto était privé, quelque chose qui ne regardait qu'eux. Ce n'était définitivement pas à dire avec celui qui avait été son ennemi dans la même tente.

A la place, il resta là, se forçant à sa détendre dans l'espoir de s'endormir,dans un cocon de sécurité au chaud dans les bras de l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux.

* * *

Le sommeil tarda à venir, même au creux des bras de Prompto. Sa tête tournait, son cœur battait la chamade et ses larmes continuait à tomber. A chacun de ses mouvements, le blond resserrait sa prise sur lui, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était là. Le brun ignorait si Prompto était réveillé ou si c'était un geste naturel et inconscient, dans les deux cas c'était réconfortant.

Il essaya de se rapprocher encore plus du corps chaud contre le siens, entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes, humant paisiblement en appréciant le contact.

Non. Il ne pourrait pas survivre sans Prompto. Plus que ça, s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse faire, il ferait en sorte que jamais rien ne lui arrive. Il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait à propos de lui ou de ses projets pour l'avenir, mais il savait que la seule chose qui pourrait l'éloigner de Prompto, c'était Prompto lui même. Tout en sachant ça, il ne laisserais pas ça passer sans tout tenter, quitte à se battre.

Il n'en était pas sûr à cent pourcent avant, maintenant il savait. Ces lourds sentiments d'affections qu'il avait pour le blond étaient petit a petit en train de grandir en une vaste chaleur qui entourait son cœur avec une douceur semblable à une épaisse couette chaude une nuit d'hiver. Ce n'était pas un simple coup de cœur qui allait s'estomper avec le temps. C'était bien plus que ça.

Les mots de son homologue plus âgé résonnèrent en lui comme une évidence. 'Je t'aime'. Jamais avant aujourd'hui Noct n'avait été aussi sûr de la vérité.

Maintenant tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de le dire à Prompto.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Alors, j'ai pleuré en écrivant ça... Mais je suis assez fier(e) de ce chapitre.  
> Je ne voulais pas que l'autre Noctis disparaisse sans passer du temps sur le deuil que vit Cho au quotidien. Le perdre à nouveau, vivre encore une fois un tel déchirement que même 20 années n'ont pas pu réparer... Je savais que ce ne serait pas beau à voir.


	19. 19 - Compagnons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : J’espère que ce chapitre seras moins triste que le précédent.  
> Ce chapitre est un filler , le prochain le seras probablement aussi. Mais je ne veux surtout pas survoler le peux de temps qu'a eu Cho avec son Roi.

* * *

Quand vint le matin, Noct se réveilla en étant toujours dans les bras de Prompto. Le blond avait son téléphone sortit et essayait de jouer à King's Knight d'une seule main, jurant dans sa barbe inexistante à chaque échec. Noct ne bougea pas, si Prompto pensait qu'il était encore endormi, alors peut être qu'il n'aurait pas bouger. Pas encore.

La discussion qu'il avait entendu entre Cho et son lui plus âgé la nuit dernière pesait encore lourd sur son cœur, et il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'être blottit contre Prompto pour le restant de ses jours. S'il ne quittait pas cet endroit, peut-être les choses seraient différentes pour eux. Peut-être pourraient-ils éviter ce que les dieux avaient en tête.

Malheureusement pour lui, Prompto remarqua qu'il était réveillé. « Salut mec. » souffla-t-il en lui souriant. « T'es décidé à me rendre mon bras ? Il commence à être un peu engourdi... »

Se laissant aller à une impulsion enfantine, Noct fit la moue et grogna, se rapprochant un peu plus du blond, gardant obstinément le bras contre lui. « Non. » marmonna-t-il, fermant les yeux, frottant affectueusement sa tête contre le torse de son ami.

Sous lui, l'autre homme échappa un rire et posa son portable. « Kings Knight est relativement compliqué avec une seule main. » dit-il amusé.

Le fait qu'il ne soit pas fâché que Noct lui ai 'volé' son bras aida le brun à se détendre un peu, le brouillard de sommeil s'épaississant de nouveau autour de lui. Après un moment, il attrapa le téléphone de Prompto, le déverrouilla et le tint en l'air pour qu'il puisse y jouer, le jeu démarra automatiquement.

« Un compromis, hein ? » demanda le blond, se tortillant un peu pour être dans une position plus confortable. « T'sais, Iggy va bientôt venir nous réveiller ?

« Meh. » Noct s'en fichait totalement. Tout ce qui lui importait était d'être là ou il était, le sentiment d'être aussi proche de Prompto. Il ne voulait pas que ça cesse.

Il pencha son coude sur le torse de Prompto pour éviter une crampe au bras et referma les yeux.

Peut-être que c'était là ? Le moment de tout lui dire ? Ardyn n'était plus dans la tente, et même si les murs en tissus n'étaient pas épais et que tout le monde pouvait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, il se sentait à l’abri, en privé. Peut-être que maintenant était le bon moment parmi d'autres pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

« Prom... » Commença-t-il, obtenant l'attention de son ami, attendant un contact visuel. Il voulait faire ça bien. « Je- »

« Noct ! » Le cris d'Ignis provenant de l'extérieur de la tente le fit grogner d'agacement.

« Mais Roh- » Il s'échoua sur le dos en roulant hors des bras du blond en échappant un long soupir, massant son visage avec une main.Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il prenait son courage à deux mains pour tout avouer à Prompto, quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'interrompait systématiquement ?

« C'est l'heure de se lever ! » Le pan d'entrée de la tente s'ouvra brusquement et Ignis entra, son portable émettant un son fort et aigu.

C'était devenu comme une habitude, trouver la sonnerie la plus aiguë et irritante pour l'utiliser comme un réveil. Tous les matins, sans exceptions, il le plaçait juste à coté de l'oreille de Noct pour le forcer à se lever.

Ceci dit ça n'avait jamais fonctionné. Mais c'était inscrit dans une routine matinale qu'il continuait à le faire quand même, essayant vainement de nouvelles sonneries dans l'espoir d'en trouver une qui fonctionnerait. Aujourd'hui c'était une de celles ressemblant vaguement à un cri d'oiseau suraiguë. Noct grogna encore, poussant le téléphone d'Ignis loin de lui comme preuve qu'il était réveillé.

À ses cotés, Prompto rigola en extirpant son bras de sous la tête du brun, qui était venu s'échouer dessus quelques secondes auparavant. « Il est temps de se bouger mon pote ! » dit-il et Noct se demanda comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi énergique, si tôt dans la matinée.

Grognant une nouvelle fois, Noctis se redressa paresseusement, laissant son élan l’entraîner à quatre pattes pour se glisser hors de la tente là où le soleil pointait tout juste au travers du matin brumeux.

* * *

Tout le monde était déjà debout quand Noctis commençait tout juste à se sentir réveillé. C'était moins difficile que les autres jours, et il se demandait si c'était grâce à la présence de Prompto. Quand il avait réussi à s'endormir, il ne s 'était pas réveillé de la nuit et n'avait pas eu de cauchemars.

Un bol fut placé sur ses cuisses et il marmonna un remerciement à Ignis et commença à manger par automatisme. Au moins, le châtain ne lui avait pas demandé d'aide ce matin pour y préparer.

Il sursauta en entendant un rire près de lui et jeta un coup d’œil à Prompto, confus il suivit son regard jusqu'à sa version plus âgé. L'homme ressemblait à ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, comme quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas d'être levé aussi tôt.

« Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. » Dit Prompto en prenant une photo.

Il y avait probablement un reproche, Noct en était persuadé, mais pas moyen d'en démêler le sous-entendu. De plus il était bien trop fatigué pour s'en préoccuper.

« Je vous le jure... Ça doit être de famille » soupira Ignis, l'air confus du jeune prince le fixa à son tour.

À sa gauche, Ardyn était avachis sur sa chaise, semblant à deux doigts de se rendormir assis. Sa tête était maintenue par ses mains toujours liés et il fixait l'horizon sans le voir, n'ayant pas touché à son repas sur ses genoux.

« Ça à peut-être un lien avec le cristal ? » suggéra Cho, haussant les épaules tout en faisant la vaisselle qui avait servit à tout préparé. « Toute cette histoire de magie absorbant l'énergie. »

Trois grognements affirmatifs presque identiques s’élevèrent dans le camp et Prompto se mit immédiatement à rire si fort qu'il couvrit la voix des autres sans problème. Il était toujours en train de ricaner lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir aux cotés de Noctis, rapprochant sa chaise de ce dernier pour que leurs genoux se touchent.

De l'autre coté du camp Cho était beaucoup moins subtil sur la chose. Il attrapa le bol de son Noctis et sans plus de cérémonie se jeta sur ses genoux avant de lui rendre son petit-déjeuner. Il fit un large sourire en réponse au regard noir qu'il reçu et fit apparaître un livre de l'armiger.

« Sérieux ? » Demanda Prompto « Tu gardes vraiment _tout_ la dedans ? »

Cho gloussa et haussa les épaules « C'est pratique. »

« Bah les poches aussi. » marmonna le Noctis plus âgé, plongeant un couvert dans son bol.

« Ouais mais c'est pas aussi clinquant. » sourit-t-il de manière narquoise avant de se tourner et de voler la fourchette du roi et d'engloutir le contenu qui ne lui était pas destiné. Son compagnon se contenta de soupirer avec résignation. « Manges ta part. » marmonna-t-il.

« Je l'ai déjà mangé. » bouda-t-il « Et j'ai encore faim. »

Noct les fixa. Maintenant qu'il le savait, leur statut de couple marié était remarquablement évident. La façon dont ils se comportaient l'un avec l'autre, leur proximité déconcertante, le réconfort qu'ils avaient près de l'autre. Il voulait tout ça. Il glissa un coup d’œil à Prompto à ses coté, Le blond était plongé dans son appareil photo, regardant celles qu'il avait prises la nuit passé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Ardyn.

« Oh, c'est un appareil photo. » Prompto bondit sur ses pieds et s'approcha de l'homme d'un autre temps. Il resta debout près de lui et lui en expliqua le fonctionnement. L'air du pure stupéfaction sur le visage d'Ardyn surprit Noctis, et il réalisa à quel point tout avait changé avec sa perte de deux mille ans de souvenirs.

Le monde ne serait plus jamais celui de ses souvenirs. Tout ce qu'il connaissait et tous ses proches, disparus. Noct ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la sympathie pour lui, même s'il était supposé être son ennemi.

Il glissa un regard à son alter-ego et put y voir une expression dégageant les mêmes émotions que ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être que le roi commençait à croire que cet Ardyn n'était pas le même que celui qui avait fait d'horribles choses à son monde. Mais bel et bien un soigneur, un homme bon amené contre son gré à une terrible destinée.

Distraitement, Noctis se demanda à quel point donner une nouvelle chance au chancelier pouvait changer les choses. A quel point le futur pouvait s'en retrouver changer si Ardyn ne détruisait pas tout ? Il se dit d'en toucher deux mots à Luna plus tard.

En parlant d'elle... Il regarda tout le campement et elle n'était visible nul part. « Hey, Iggy. » appela-t-il par dessus son épaule, se tournant pour regarder l'homme bien occupé à ranger l’équipement de cuisine.

« Hmm ? » marmonna son conseiller, laissant savoir Noctis qu'il l'écoutait même s'il ne le regardait pas.

« Ou est Luna ? » Demanda-t-il

« Toujours en train de dormir. » lui dit-il, le rassurant qu'elle allait bien.

« Pourquoi elle à encore le droit de dormir ? » marmonna-t-il sans chercher à être entendu.

« Parce qu'elle était épuisée après avoir soigné Ardyn. » Répondit Ignis « Toi, tu es juste paresseux. »

Le châtain reçu un regard noir.

* * *

Une fois que Luna fut réveillée et eu mangé son petit-déjeuner, elle s'approcha de Noctis avec un sourire. « Nous devrions partir sans tarder. » dit-elle « Si nous voulons être de retour à Caem avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Noct hocha la tête, triste à l'idée qu'elle parte, et bien plus qu’anxieux de la savoir en train de voyager avec Ardyn. Ce n'était pas arrivé ici mais ce n'en était pas moins l'homme qui avait tué une autre version d'elle. Il ne savait pas dans quels circonstances, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir, mais il n'en était pas moins nerveux de la voir partir avec lui.

Même si et Ardyn n'était en rien comparable à celui de l'époque de Cho, si à en juger par la façon dont son autre lui le regardait pouvait être d'une quelconque indication.

L'ancien Roi fixait le téléphone de Prompto, l'air purement émerveillé d'apprendre à l'utiliser sous les explications du Blond. Il ressemblait à un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons, tout excité lorsqu'il réussissait à faire quelque chose correctement.

« Un appareil pour le divertissement ! Tout ça dans une si petite boite ! » Il était très prudent lorsqu'il tenait la petite pièce de technologie, la portant comme s'il s'agissait de la plus fragile des créatures.

« Ouais ! Normalement on s'en sers pour appeler d'autres personnes mais, la plus part du temps on s'en sert pour jouer à des jeux. » Lui dit Prompto, souriant de toutes ses dents au regard stupéfait d'Ardyn.

« Comment est-ce que ça peut permettre une communication ? »

« Là... » Prompto récupéra son portable et tapa quelques fois sur l'écran et le portable de Noctis se mit à sonner.

Le prince roula des yeux quand Prompto lui fit des signes de manière exagérés pour qu'il décroche. Il le fit avec un soupir et regarda le blond placer le portable contre l'oreille du chancelier. Réalisant que Prompto voulait certainement montrer le fonctionnement du téléphone, Noct soupira à nouveau et dit quelques mots.

« Bonjour, Ardyn. » dit-il doucement, regardant l'autre homme de l'autre coté du camp sursauter et tourner la tête pour fixer le petit objet dans les mains de Prompto.

« Et c'est pas tout ce que ça peux faire ! » dit Prompto avec excitation et Noctis raccrocha.

À ses cotés Luna ris doucement derrière sa main. « Il semblerait qu'il se soit fait un nouvel ami. » commenta-t-elle, il n'était pas sûr du quel des deux elle parlait, pas que ça change grand chose.

« S'il le voulait, » dit-il, lui adressant un sourire « Il pourrait être ami avec n'importe qui. »

« C'est une bonne personne. » dit-elle avec un doux sourire. Ses yeux était en train d'observer là ou Prompto était maintenant contre l'épaule d'Ardyn, pointant divers endroit sur l'écran de son téléphone.

« Ouais. » dit-il, et sans s'en rendre compte il sourit et ajouta « Le meilleur. » Le ton de sa voix était doux et affectueux. Encore une fois, il fut assailli par cette chaleur familière dans sa poitrine alors qu'il fixait le blond.

« Est-ce que tu lui as dis ? » Demanda Luna, prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses cotés, abandonnant apparemment l'idée de partir tôt.

« Hmm ? » Noct tourna son attention vers l'oracle, elle avait ce petit sourire doux et amère, comme si elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle était heureuse ou triste. Il fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas lui voir cet air sur le visage. Elle devait être heureuse. Elle le méritait.

« Prompto. » ajouta-t-elle rapidement. « Lui a tu dis ce que tu ressentais ? »

Noct se demandait si c'était aussi évident que ça, ou si elle savait parce que c'était Luna. C'était une femme observatrice et un amie proche. Elle le connaissais bien, même s'il ne s'était pas vu depuis presque une décennie.

Doucement, il secoua négativement la tête, « J'essaye.. » admit-il « Mais à chaque fois quelque chose ou quelqu'un vient nous déranger. » Honnêtement, ça commençait à grandement le frustrer.

Luna gloussa à nouveau, Noct était bien plus qu'heureux de l'entendre. Il se sentit plus léger de la voir rire librement, de la voir assez détendue pour qu'elle laisse son amusement visible. « Tu sais ce que ça veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle

Noct fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Que ce n'est pas supposé arriver ? » C'était sa plus grande peur. Est-ce que toutes ces interruptions étaient du au fait que l'univers ne veuille pas qu'il en parle à Prompto ? Que faire si les dieux eux même l’empêchait de se confesser.

« Bien sûr que non, » Luna secoua la tête « Ça signifie qu'il doit y avoir un moment parfait. Un moment ou tout serait bien en place et propice à ta déclaration. Et lorsque tu lui diras, se seras spécial. »

« Tu as une vision très romantique de voir les choses. » Noct ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son optimisme, c'était une aide précieuse pour éloigner ses peurs, du moins pour le moment. « Alors comment savoir quand ce moment parfait va arriver ? » Demanda-t-il

« Quand il n'y aura plus rien pour vous interrompre. » Dit-elle simplement, « Quand tu sentiras que c'est le bon moment et que tout seras en place. » encore une fois, ce sourire doux et amère reprit place sur ses lèvres, et quelque chose le frappa.

Elle était heureuse pour lui. Heureuse qu'il soit tombé amoureux, qu'il soit heureux. Mais elle était triste aussi. Triste pour elle même et ce qu'ils auraient pu être. Il savait qu'il comptait pour elle, mais peut-être que c'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait pu penser. Le regard qu'elle arborait était celui du deuil, d'une douleur au cœur qui lui pesait chaque jour et soudainement il se sentit terriblement coupable.

Il était supposé l'épouser. Ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance, se tenant au courant via leurs messages secrets par Umbra. Elle avait toujours été là, une oreille attentive lorsqu'il en avait besoin, et un support silencieux, pas une seule fois elle n'avait failli dans sa loyauté.

Il avait renoncer à leur mariage, lui disant de façon plus ou moins directe qu'il ne ressentait pas pour elle de sentiments amoureux. « Je suis désolé. » Dit-il doucement, incapable de retenir ses excuses.

Luna secoua négativement la tête « Ne le soit pas. » dit-elle doucement « On ne choisis pas de qui on tombe amoureux. »

* * *

Luna, Ardyn et Ignis partirent enfin, Le chancelier s'émerveillant sur la Regalia, rappelant encore une fois à Noctis l'attitude d'un enfant alors qu'il courait vers le véhicule, regardant chaque recoin avant d'aller s'installer délicatement sur un siège arrière. Quand le moteur démarra, il sursauta avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, se penchant en avant pour demander à Ignis comment ça fonctionnait.

« C'est perturbant. » Dit le Noct plus âgé, regardant la scène se dérouler. Il était debout à coté de Noctis au bord du sanctuaire, observant le parking. « Il est complètement différent. »

« Ouais. » Noct ne connaissais pas Ardyn depuis longtemps. En fait, ils s'étaient rencontré une ou deux fois par le passé. Il n'avait évidemment pas la même vison des choses que son alter-ego, mais même lui pouvait voir la différence. « Je pense que ça va être quelques jours assez difficiles pour lui. »

« Huh ? » Il put sentir le regard identique du roi se poser sur lui et il soupira.

« Penses-y un peu. » offrit-il en tournant son regard vers son alter-ego. Comment pouvait-il être plus grand que lui ? Il était persuadé qu'il avait terminé sa croissance ? « Il s'est réveillé dans un monde totalement différent du sien. Il pensait que les carottes étaient _violettes_. Tout ce qu'il à toujours su du monde est à présent vieillot et dépassé, et toutes les personnes qu'il à connu sont mortes. Il doit tout ré-apprendre et il est tout seul. »

Son camarade resta silencieux et posa à nouveau son regard sur le parking, la Regalia n'y était plus depuis longtemps. « Je suppose que tu as raison. » dit-il après un moment. « Mais je ne pense pas que j'ai assez de temps pour me faire à l'idée que ce n'est plus la même personne. »

Noct hocha positivement la tête. Il en avait assez entendu la nuit dernière pour savoir à quel point leur relation était chaotique. De ce qu'il avait entendu, Ardyn avait été le meurtrier de Luna. Il avait torturé Cho, et amené le monde à sa perte. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facilement pardonnable ou oubliable.

« Quoi qu'il en soit. » Noct fut sortit de ses pensés et regarda le dernier arrivant du groupe. « Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. »

« Tu es là pour passer du temps avec ton Prompto. » Le prince sourit et rencontra le regard confus de sa version plus âgé.

« Euh... Non. Euh, oui...mais Je veux dire... ici » il fit un signe en direction de leurs pieds. « Là maintenant. Je suis venu pour te parler. »

Noct était surpris. Qu'est-ce que sa version plus âgé devait lui dire, qui ne puisse pas attendre que Cho le fasse ? Ne voulait-il pas passer tout son temps auprès de son être aimé ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-journée après tout.

« Ne... » Apparemment il ne sortirait jamais de son incapacité à exprimer ses sentiments sans bégayer. Noct ne put s’empêcher un grand sourire à voir sa version plus âgé être en difficulté. « Ne perd pas de temps. » réussit-il finalement à dire, regardant de l'autre coté du camp la où les deux Prompto visionnait des images sur l'appareil photo.

« Tu ne sais jamais combien de temps il te reste. Entretiens tes liens avec les personnes que tu aimes et ne les lâche jamais. » Son visage était emplit de douceur. « Tout ce que je veux c'est... Plus de temps. Plus de temps avec lui. Plus de temps pour nous. Ne perds pas le temps que tu possède. »

Le faible ton de sa voix et son visage mélancolique amenèrent un pincement au cœur du jeune prince. Cet homme faisais face à un deuil colossal ; Il savait que la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde allait terriblement souffrir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

« Tu ne l'as pas épousé pour des raisons politiques, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il, sa version plus âgé secoua négativement la tête.

« Non. Je l'aimais depuis longtemps. » admit-il « Il ne me restais plus qu'une seule journée et ... » il secoua la tête « C'était sûrement égoïste de ma part mais, je voulais être avec lui, convenablement. »

« Vas vers lui. » Lui dis Noct, ayant l'impression de s'immiscer dans leur vie privée. « Dit _le_ lui. »

« Dit-il.. » Répondit le roi de la lumière en souriant avant d'aller rejoindre les deux autres. Il se pencha contre l'épaule de Cho et regarda avec eux l'appareil photo.

Noct était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais tous les trois avaient l'air heureux.

Il sortit sont portable de sa poche et fit quelques pas en avant. Son arrivé attira l'attention de son Prompto qui releva la tête pour lui sourire pile au moment ou Noct prenait une photo. Il n'était pas aussi doué que Prompto, mais il avait écouté toutes les fois ou le blond avait radoté sur comment prendre une photographie décente. Il regarda son écran et sourit. C'était vraiment pas mal.

Cho et Noctis avaient leurs tête posé l'une contre l'autre regardant tout deux l'appareil sur les jambes de Cho. Le bras de Noctis était posé de façon décontractée sur les épaules de Cho. Il ressemblait au couple parfait.

À cotés d'eux, Prompto souriait au travers de la lentille de son portable, il lui souriait. Cette expression sur son visage, il voulait la voir tout les jours. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment y décrire, c'était tendre, comme s'il regardait la chose qui lui était la plus précieuse au monde.

Noct était certain de ne jamais l'oublier.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler ce chapitre « les quatre rois. » , mais je me suis souvenu d'un jeu à boire et que si je l'utilisais, il y aurait eu des jeux à boire et ce serais vite devenu le bordel.
> 
> Peut-être pourrais-je faire un one-shot crack-fic sur ce thème là ?  
> (D'ailleurs les quatre rois sont Noct, Noctis, Ardyn et Cho.)


	20. 20 - A tes côtés pour toujours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre se découpe en trois parties. La première et la dernière sur le passé de Cho. J'espère que j'ai été assez clair, mais je ne peux pas en être assez sûr.  
> J'ai fait un edit pour ajouter cette musique qui peut être écouté en lisant : https://youtu.be/iS5AeAAOo4s ( à noter que le titre de la vidéo dit que c'est de moi, mais ça ne l'est pas.)

* * *

« Épouse-moi »

Les mots avaient été dit si rapidement, les yeux de Prompto s'écarquillèrent en fixant Noctis. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix suraiguë, regardant frénétiquement autour d'eux. Ils étaient plus ou moins seuls, le dortoirs désert par les gens qui considéraient qu'il faisait jour dehors.

Noct le fixait, debout près de lui. Suffisamment près pour déposer délicatement sa main contre la joue du blond. « Épouse-moi » répéta-t-il « Je n'ai pas d'héritier, si je me marie, alors la lignée continue et il n'y aura pas guerre pour avoir le pouvoir quand tout ça seras terminé. »

Toujours en état de choc, Prompto fixait le roi, la bouche ouvertes et les yeux encore rond comme des soucoupes. « Il faut vraiment que tu apprenne à être romantique. » murmura-t-il, son cerveau se mettant en route avec ce qui était en train de se passer. « Épouse-moi. C'est presque un ordre pas une offre ! C'est pas comme ça que tu demande quelqu'un en mariage ! »

Un gloussement amusé passa les lèvres de Noct alors qu'il reculait d'un pas, Il retira gracieusement sa veste d'un geste souple et se mit à genoux. « C'est mieux ? » demanda-t-il, levant la tête vers Prompto. « Je t'offrirais bien une bague, mais la seule que je possède te tuerais. »

« T'es sérieux ? » Prompto pouvait sentir son visage chauffer, alors que le choc revenait.

A ses pieds Noctis haussa les épaules, « Qui pourrait être mieux que mon meilleur ami ? » Demanda-t-il « Je sais que tu vas me rendre fier et que tu dirigera le pays avec un cœur bon. »

« Noct. Mec. Bro. Je n'est rien d'un roi. » Prompto commençait à être dans tous ses états, se demandant s'il ne s'était pas cogné la tête et ne nageait pas en plein délire. Évidement, ils étaient ce que les gens pourraient dire, ensemble depuis quelques temps. Des baisées volés et quelques caresses à l’abri des regards. Mais ça... C'était on peu plus publique, et surtout très précipité.

Okay, bon en théorie, ils étaient ensemble depuis dix ans. Prompto n'ayant jamais abandonné l'espoir que Noctis revienne, et il n'avait donc jamais cherché quelqu'un d'autre durant ses nuits sans fins. Mais, ça ne comptais pas vraiment, si ?

Mais encore, de ce que Noct lui disait, c'était plus un arrangement politique qu'autre chose. Il voulait protéger son royaume, arrêter les désagrément qui pourrait germer d'une succession illégitime. Et ça faisait sens, même si dans ce cas là, Iggy serait un bien meilleur choix.

« Mec, ma jambe me fait un mal de chien. » murmura Noct, la voix aussi audible que possible en étant écrasé par la douleur. « Tu veux m'épouser ou pas ? »

« Ici ? » Demanda Prompto, toujours en train de tourner en rond dans ses pensées. « Maintenant ? »

« A quel autre moment? » Demanda Noctis en fronçant les sourcils, juste avec ça, Prompto se rappela ce qu'il allait se passer le lendemain.

Demain serait le dernier jour où Noct serait vivant. C'était... C'était comme le vœu d'un mourant. Comment pourrait-il dire non à ça ? Il savait qu'Ignis serait là pour l'aider à régner et s'occuper des gens. Pour l'aider à tenir sa promesse faite à Noctis de rendre le monde meilleur.

« Okay. » il se surprit lui même à sa réponse. Il tendit les bras et aida le brun à se redresser.

Il fut momentanément aveuglé par le sourire de Noctis avant d'être emporté dans un baiser fougueux et remplit d'excitation. « Okay ! » Noct se recula un peu, les mains toujours agrippé aux coudes du blond. « On à besoin de deux témoins et d'un crown's guard. Je vais chercher Cor. Occupes toi d'Iggy et Gladio ! »

A peine eu-t-il terminé, qu'il était déjà partit, un sourire plaqué au visage, des sautillements visible dans sa course vers la porte. Laissant Prompto se demander dans quoi est-ce qu'il venait tout juste de se lancer.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à descendre l'horizon, donnant l'illusion que les arbres étaient en feu. Cho regarda au loin, le regard verrouillé sur le panorama, sa main agrippant pourtant fortement celle de Noctis, effrayé de la lâcher. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir la chance de voir un autre couché de soleil avec toi. » dit-il doucement, sa voix se brisant. « Mais...au matin. » il secoua la tête « C'est un peu ironique, non ? » demanda-t-il « La dernière fois que je t'ai perdu... Le soleil s'est levé... Cette fois. Cette fois il se couche. »

Des bras fort l'enlacèrent, le tenant fermement alors qu'ils regardait le soleil glisser lentement, enflammant le ciel de chaudes couleurs.

« C'était jamais assez long. » Cho ne s’inquiétait même pas de tenter de camoufler sa peine et ses larmes.

« Non. » Noctis se redressa, le tenant par les coudes pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Mais je vais me battre pour toi. » Promit-il. « Maudit soit les astrals, s'ils n'ont pas une place pour toi dans l'au-delà, je t'en ferais une. » il leva une main pour essuyer les larmes du blond, ignorant les siennes. « Tu as ta place à mes cotés. » lui dit-il.

« À tes cotés pour toujours. » Cho répéta ses vœux, ceux qu'ils avaient dit, ceux qu'ils n'avaient jamais cessés de croire. « Maintenant et à jamais. »

Ils commençaient à être à court de temps. Le soleil n'allait pas arrêter sa course, la nuit allait arriver. Et encore une fois, Cho allait se retrouver sans son Noctis. Laissé dans un monde en proie aux ténèbres, sans espoirs.

« Je te le promet, Prompto Lucis Argentum. » dit doucement Noctis, utilisant son nom complet qu'il avait acquis après leur mariage. « Nous serons ensemble à nouveau. D'une manière ou d'une autre, peut importe la façon, je trouverais une solution. Je trouverais un moyen. Jusqu'à lors... Adieu, mon amour. »

Le ciel s'assombrissait de secondes en secondes, et le corps de Noctis se mit à briller, s'évaporant lentement. « Noct... » Prompto agrippa encore plus fort à sa main, sentant son mari perdre consistance. « Je t'aime. » lui dit-il rapidement, désespéré de lui dire ses mots avant qu'il ne soir trop tard.

La réponse de Noctis fut d'avancer sa tête et d'unir une dernière fois leurs lèvres avant de disparaître complètement, laissant Cho tout seul. Il tomba à genoux, les bras tendu en avant comme s'il pouvait toujours le tenir entre ses mains.

Des larmes silencieuses glissèrent sur ses joues pendant que la nuit achevait de tomber, plongeant le monde dans le noir.

* * *

« Iggy ! Gladio ! J'ai besoin de votre aide ! » Prompto couru jusqu'à eux, à bout de souffle. Ses mots captèrent immédiatement leur attention et sans plus réfléchir leurs armes étaient dans leurs mains, prêt au combat.

« Prompto, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Ignis penchant un peu la tête, à l'écoute du moindre problème.

«Non-non ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! » Prompto essaya de rassurer ses amis. « Noct et moi... » il secoua la tête, toujours à court de souffle. « Venez simplement avec moi ! » sans plus d'explication, il tourna les talons et retourna de la ou il était venu, Gladio et Iggy à sa suite, tout les deux toujours mort d’inquiétude.

« Tu les as trouvés ! » Noct était définitivement en train de sautiller, un sourire jusqu'au oreilles aux cotés de Cor Leonis on ne peut plus déconcerté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Gladio, regardant les alentours, toujours sur ses gardes.

« On a besoin de témoins. » leur dit Noct, attrapant la main de Prompto pour l'approcher de lui. Il se tourna vers Cor et hocha positivement la tête.

Cor, un sourcil levé et un air amusé sur le visage regarda successivement les quatre autres personnes devant de lui. « Les gars, vous êtes prêt ? » demanda-t-il

Prompto se tourna pour regarder Noctis et pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'eut aucun doutes et ne se remit pas en question. Un immense sourire prit place sur ses lèvres en fixant son meilleur ami, futur époux et il hocha positivement la tête. « Ouais. » répondit-il avant de parler directement à Noctis.

« À tes cotés pour toujours. »

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Le prochain chapitre ne seras pas aussi triste, je vous le promet.  
> Celui encore après seras même avec des moments heureux !  
> Tout ce que vous savez c'est que ça va arriver. Je sais que ça ne rends pas les choses plus faciles, mais au moins, vous savez, hein ?


	21. 21 - Détermination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Comme promis, un chapitre un peu plus heureux.  
> Ce que j'ai écouté en l'écrivant : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8fKHorSFq4

* * *

« Je le verrais à nouveau. » les mots de Cho étaient équivalent à un murmure, déterminé, comme une lame nouvellement forgé. « Peut importe ce que j'ai à faire, je le ferais. Je changerais le monde. J'irais contre les dieux s'il le faut. Je le ferais quoi qu'il en coûte. »

Son expression était sombre, résolue, et Noct n'eut aucun mal à le croire, croire qu'il abattrait quiconque se mettrait en travers de sa route, dieu ou non, qu'il escaladerait la plus haute et escarpé des montagnes ou nagerait dans le plus profond des océans si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour être de nouveau auprès de son roi.

Il était assis au sol, les yeux perdu dans le vague de la nuit. Silencieusement, Noct s'assit près de lui pendant que Prompto en faisait de même de l'autre coté. Ignis s'avança devant eux et contre toute attente s'assit à son tour, une tasse de thé chaude dans les mains. Il la mit gentiment en avant jusqu'à ce que Cho la prenne.

Ce geste sembla le ramener dans le présent. Il baissa les yeux sur le mug entre ses mains, une expression de surprise et de confusion sur le visage. Quand il redressa la tête, il les regarda tour à tour, comme s'il réalisait tout juste qu'ils étaient là, en support dans ces temps difficile.

« Tu ne seras pas seul. » lui dit-il « Quoi que nous pussions faire pour t'aider, nous le ferons. » Cho fut surpris d'entendre ses mots, écarquillant les yeux en fixant Ignis.

« Ouais, on est là pour toi mec. » acquiesça Prompto, passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu as toujours été là pour moi. » Ajouta Noctis, posant son épaule contre celle de Cho. « Maintenant c'est mon tour. »

« Les gars... » Cho les regardait alternativement encore une fois, mais Noct n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage. « Je... Pensais... j'étais juste là pour le voyage... » admit-il avec un petit rire. « Il faut croire que j'ai oublié que vous ne fonctionniez pas comme ça. »

« Ouais, j'ai peur qu'tu sois coincé avec nous. » se moqua Noctis.

« Alors... » Cho se racla la gorge, s'essuyant les yeux avec ses gants d'un revers de main. « Est-ce qu'on irait pas chercher ce Mythril ? J'ai comme un besoin d'aller tuer quelque chose... »

* * *

Cho avait presque entièrement nettoyé le donjon à lui seul. Ses tirs faisant tomber les ennemis avant même qu'ils ne soient à porter d'attaque, même Aranea, qui les avaient rejoint pour l'excursion, n'avait pas suivit le rythme.

Ce qui laissa au reste du groupe assez de temps pour apprendre à mieux connaître le contre-amiral. Ils apprirent à quel point elle était insatisfaite de l'empire, qu'elle pensait s'en aller au profit d'une cause plus juste tout en observant Cho tuer d'un seul coup de feu trois crèmes brûlés. En plein milieu d'un salto.

Ils décidèrent de ne pas lui parler d'Ardyn. Pas avant d'être sûr et certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Ardyn était actuellement dans une position vulnérable, incapable de se souvenirs des événement récent et du monde actuel. Il ne savait pas ce que l'empire pourrait faire de lui s'il venait à l'apprendre. Ils se serviraient probablement de lui pour des projets néfastes.

« Il à l'air d'avoir quelques problèmes pour travailler on dirait... » commenta Aranea pendant que Cho reculait naturellement en tuant une faucheuse de trois balles bien placés avant de se diriger vers les squelettes qui étaient apparus derrière lui. « Ça semble être efficace ceci dit. »

Une fois la salle dégagé, ils s'avancèrent, suivant Cho qui marchait dans les halls avec détermination, sachant exactement de quelle manière avancer aux travers des couloirs, les autres à sa suite prêt à l'aider en cas de besoin.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre le dernier pallier du donjon, malgré l'étonnement général face à la beauté des lieux. Cho semblait n'y faire aucunement attention se dirigeant au centre de la pièce en pointant le plafond de celle-ci. Ça n'empêcha pas les autres d'avoir l'air bouche bée, ou Prompto de prendre l’opportunité de prendre des photos. Il en prit aussi quelques unes de Cho en action, Noctis devait l'admettre, il était impressionnant.

Quand il atteignirent le fond, Cho resta en retrait, les attendant patiemment. « Il est faible contre la glace. » leur dit-il « Faites gaffe à ses attaques de foudre. » Il inspecta son pistolet puis regarda Noct. « Il vole beaucoup, soit prêt à faire des attaques éclipse. »

« Quoi, tu ne vas pas l'affronter tout seul ? » se moqua Aranea, élevant son arme un peu plus haut. « Et moi qui qui croyait que tu allait avoir tout le fun. »

Cho lui sourit d'un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux. « Je chasse des deamons. » lui dit-elle « C'est juste un oiseau. Un gros oiseau avec une vilaine morsure. Soyez prudent. » Avec cet avertissement, il passa la porte, marchant devant les pierre élémentaire sans un regard.

Noct fut heureux que leurs magies soient déjà prêtes alors qu'il courrait pour le rejoindre. La manière dont Cho en avait parlé montrait qu'il n'était pas entièrement confiant de pouvoir l'affronter seul, et ils avaient promis d'être là pour lui, alors tous ensemble, ils prirent leurs armes et suivirent leur ami dans la bataille.

* * *

Le temps qu'ils retournent à Caem, Noct avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Ils avaient eu une longue nuit remplie d'émotions et même les rayons du soleil ne pouvait le tenir éveillé. À ses cotés, Cho était dans le même bateau, sa tête légèrement penché sur les appui tête dormant profondément.

Lorsque Ignis éteignit le moteur de la voiture, il se tourna dans son siège pour observer les deux endormis. « Réveille Noct. » Dit-il à Prompto. « Je me charge de Cho. »

Prompto hocha la tête et bondit hors de la voiture, marchant autour de celle-ci jusqu'à atteindre la coté de Noctis. « Hey mec. » il tapota délicatement la joue du prince, un sourire malicieux lui monta au visage lorsque les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent à demi à cause du soleil.

« Vas t'en. » marmonna-t-il, utilisant son bras pour couvrir ses yeux et bloquer la lumière. Il adora le fait que la première chose qu'il vu à son réveil soit Prompto, mais le soleil était on ne peut plus désagréable. Et il n'avait pas fini de dormir. Il en avait encore très envie.

« On est arrivé » cria Prompto, tapant l'épaule du brun.

Avec un grognement de frustration, Noctis s'avança en avant et avec un mouvement souple il fit basculer Prompto dans la voiture. Le blond échappa un couinement embarrassé en tombant sur le brun, gigotant pour essayer de se mettre en place correctement. Après un certain temps passé à se tortiller, il se retrouva littéralement assis sur Noct, retenu contre lui.

Il rit pendant que Noct se penchait en avant, posant son front contre le dos du blond. « Hey mec, tu serais pas mieux à l'intérieur ? » demanda-t-il, se tortillant un peu pour être dans une meilleure position. Noct inspira, gardant sa respiration un instant, se laissant un du temps pour se calmer. C'était difficile avec un blond qui n’arrêtait pas de gigoter sur lui mais il réussit à le faire. Il sentit ses joues s’enflammer, il ne voulait pas que Prompto le voit comme ça.

Il fit un grognement évasif et le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras pour un moment, attendant que son visage cesse de chauffer, avant de laisser son étreinte se desserrer lentement. Peut-être que s'il gardait Prompto contre lui, tout se passerait bien. Il se souvint ce que lui avait dit son alter-ego.

« Entretiens tes liens avec les personnes que tu aimes et ne les lâche jamais.. » il ne voulait évidemment pas dire ça de manière littérale, n'est-ce pas ? Même si c'était le cas, si c'était ce qu'il fallait, alors Noct le ferait. Il resserra son étreinte une nouvelle fois, sentant les larmes monter sous ses paupières. Il devait s'accrocher à Prompto, ne jamais le laisser tomber.

Quand Prompto réussit finalement à se retourner, son sourire s'évanouit immédiatement en remarquant l'air sur le visage de Noct. « Hey... » étrangement il se tourna complètement, chevauchant les jambes de Noctis. Si son humeur n'avait pas chuté d'un seul coup, Noct devait avoir des problèmes à garder son calme encore une fois. Si c'était le cas, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il voulait penser. A la place il se réconfortait simplement avec la présence de Prompto juste là. À ses cotés. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il, regardant en bas en direction de son ami.

Noct secoua négativement la tête, la relevant pour regarder le blond, ne s'inquiétant plus le moins du monde des larmes menaçant de couler. « Non. » Il avala difficilement sa salive. Ses mains étaient toujours autour de Prompto et il réalisa tout juste que ses pouces traçaient d'eux même des petits cercle au creux de son dos. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ce qu'il avait en tête ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire tout ce qu'il gardait au fond de lui ? Toutes les peurs qu'il avait, les sentiments prenant place lourdement ? Était-ce le bon moment ?

Il repensa au visage de Cho après que Noctis est disparu, il repensa à quel point il avait eu l'air brisé et seul. S'il cédait, s'il se laissait aller à s'attacher encore plus à Prompto, ce regard pourrait finir sur le visage de son Prompto. Ce désespoir sans fin pourrait être le siens.

Mais... Il était déjà trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? La simple idée d'être séparé de Prompto lui provoquait des crises d'angoisses. Il était déjà bien trop attaché à lui pour faire demi-tour. « Je... Je pouvais rien faire. » réussit-il à dire, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant à la simple idée que Prompto puisse être un jour dans le même état que Cho.

« Faire quoi ? » Demanda-t-il curieusement, inclinant sa tête sur le coté.

« Cho... Il à du perdre son Noctis... » lorsqu'il commença à parler, il rabaissa sa tête, se penchant en avant pour mettre son front contre le torse du blond. Presque automatiquement les mains de Prompto vinrent caresser ses cheveux noirs, dans une douce attention de réconfort. Ça faillit fonctionner. Faillit. « Et il a du rester assez fort pour continuer d'avancer... » Noct secoua la tête mais resta silencieux, refusant de laisser les larmes couler.

« Noct ? » demanda Prompto après quelques secondes, toujours hautement confus de ce qu'il se passait.

« Promet moi, Prom, » murmura Noctis contre son torse, « Promet moi que tu n'iras jamais quelque part là où je ne pourrais pas te suivre... » Parce qu'il le ferais. Il suivrait Prompto quelque soit sa destination. Il avait dit ses mots à voix basse mais d'une intonation ferme.

« Hey, » Prompto s'éloigna, relevant le visage du brun en lui touchant doucement le menton. Il lui sourit de façon rassurante et se rapprocha, apposant leur front l'un contre l'autre. « Je te suivrais jusqu'à la fin du monde et même au delà. » murmura-t-il « Et lorsque Cho trouvera un moyen de rejoindre son Noctis dans sa vie après la mort, je lui demanderais comment faire, pour m'assurer de pouvoir le faire aussi. Je vais être à tes cotés Noct, pour toujours et à jamais. »

Noct fixa Prompto et lentement ses mains remontèrent le long de son dos, laissant ses doigts courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Quand ils atteignirent enfin la nuque du blond, Prompto échappa une exclamation de surprise, sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Noct ne savait pas si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe, et il ne se laissa pas submergé par ses questionnement. Il avait été interrompu bien trop de fois, incapable de dire à son meilleur ami ce qu'il ressentait. Trop souvent il avait été incapable de lui montrer. Alors maintenant, il n'allait pas se laisser le temps de penser. Il n'allait rien laisser se mettre en travers de ce moment.

Tout était parfait, ils venaient sceller une promesse. Prompto le suivrait partout ou il irait, et Noctis serait à ses coté pour toujours.

Il remonta près du blond tout en le guidant près de lui avec ses mains. Il vit les yeux de Prompto passer un bref instant sur ses lèvres avant qu'ils se ferment en se rapprochant de lui même.

« Noctis ! Prompto ! » cria Iris et Noctis se renfonça dans son siège.

« Non mais c'est une blague ! » Il ne put empêcher son exclamation d'irritation et sur lui, Prompto se mit à rire. Noct amena ses mains contre son visage brûlant. Sérieusement ? Le monde était-il à ce point là contre lui ou avait-il toujours un très mauvais timing ?

« Noct. » Prompto obtint l'attention du brun qui l'observait d'entre ses mains. Prompto lui faisais un grand sourire narquois, il prit gentiment les mains du brun entre les siennes, les enlevant se devant son visage avant de s'abaisser pour l'embrasser.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Alors je ne sais pas si j'écrirais un autre chapitre aujourd'hui, mais ça se pourrait. J'espère que vous aimerez celui là. Bamf!Prompto ET du promptis !
> 
> Je ne suis plu sûr du rating pour cette fic, je pense que les choses vont s'emballer encore dans la suite, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien écris au dessus du rating T ( rating basé sur ao3)
> 
> Je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un s'oppose à toute sorte de NSFW ( ou du presque NSFW). Si sa dérange qui que ce soit je laisserait le rating au niveau actuel.


	22. 22 - Embrasser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais ce seras sûrement le seul pour aujourd'hui.
> 
> Attention, les choses deviennent un peu holé holé durant ce chapitre, mais je ne pense pas devoir changer le rating pour ça ( ce n'est clairement pas du R18), mais si vous n'êtes pas d'accord n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Je ne veux pas avoir une histoire qui ne respecte pas les rating.

* * *

Le monde lui avait déjà semblé joué de coups du destin, mais actuellement tout se tordait, sautillait et tournait. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il n'était plus trop sûr de savoir comment respirer. Bien que respirer n'était pas dans ses priorité du moment, parce que enfin, _enfin_ , il embrassait Prompto.

Ou Prompto l'embrassait.

A l'heure actuelle, Noctis se fichait bien des détails techniques, ou même du fait que Iris se rapprochait assez rapidement d'eux. Tout ce qui lui importait sur le moment c'était l'étrange sensation de lèvres contre les siennes, de la mains dans ses cheveux, de la main tenant les siennes. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était l'odeur de Prompto l'entourant et la chaleur de son corps contre lui.

Au bout d'un temps, Prompto s'éloigna un grand sourire au visage, léchant ses lèvres. « C'est ce que tu essayais de faire, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il a voix basse, une incertitude dans le regard.

Noct se contenta de le fixer, ayant toujours l'impression d'avoir la tête qui tourne. « Oui. » murmura-t-il en haletant.

« Okay, c'est bon. » Dit Prompto dans un rire. « Parce que si c'était pas ça, ça aurait été _super_ bizarre. Alors ouais, je suis content de savoir que tu voulais m'embrasser. Et euh, je voulais t'embrasser aussi et on était interrompu sans arrêt ça devenait grave relou et je m'en fou si quelqu'un nous voit parce que, hey, je voulais juste t'embrasser, alors je me suis dis... »

Prompto était en train de bafouiller. Noct ne put s'empêcher un gloussement en regardant le jeune homme rougissant et radotant face à lui. Il l'amena à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau, le faisant taire immédiatement. Il eu vaguement entendu le cri de surprise d'Iris lorsqu'elle fut assez près pour les voir, mais vu qu'elle ne se rapprocha pas ou ne chercha pas à les interrompre, il se dit qu'elle devait être partie ou les observait à distance, dans les deux cas il s'en fichait.

Parce qu'il embrassait Prompto, et rien d'autre au monde n'avait autant plus d'importance que ce fait.

* * *

Le temps que Prompto et Noctis retourne à la maison, ils avaient prit le temps de se calmer de leur petit rendez-vous amoureux improvisé. Noct avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage, enfin, il avait enfin put mettre au clair ses sentiments. Mieux encore, Prompto les partageaient.

Tout du moins, il y avait une attraction partagé. C'était on ne plus évident. Prompto semblait aussi fou de joie que lui, si les petits bonds dans sa démarche pouvait être un indicateur.

Noct ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire alors qu'il tirait sur la main de Prompto pour l'attirer contre lui avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. Prompto eu un nouveau couinement de surprise, et Noct décida qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup entendre ce son et qu'il avait envie de le surprendre bien plus pour l'entendre plus souvent.

Avec Prompto une marche au dessus de lui, il dut lui abaisser le visage pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, savourant la sensation de l'avoir au dessus de lui. Prompto ne résista pas, en fait, il s'avança de lui même et l'embrassa en retour facilement, comme s'il faisait ça depuis des années, pas une heure tout au plus. Tout semblait si parfait.

Quand ils se séparèrent,ils se souriaient de toute leurs dents sans rien faire de plus, profitant simplement de la compagnie l'un de l'autre, gloussant presque comme des collégiennes.

Après quelques secondes, cependant, le visage de Prompto perdit un peu de sa joie. « Hey, » dit-il à voix basse, « Je pense... Peut-être qu'on devrait pas faire ça devant Cho... Pas avant un petit moment en tout cas... »

Soudainement Noct sentit un poids dans son estomac. Il hocha positivement la tête, étant parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Les voir tous les deux ainsi, heureux, ne ferait certainement aucunement du bien à Cho si tôt après avoir perdu encore son Noctis. Il hocha encore une fois la tête, avalant difficilement sa salive, la gorge serré.

« Ouais... » Admit-il, s'éloignant de Prompto à contre cœur, mettant un peu de distance entre eux. Prompto sembla quelque peu déçu le temps d'un instant, puis lui offrit un sourire avant d'hocher la tête.

* * *

Apparemment Iris semblait beaucoup s'amuser avec Ardyn, à lui montrer des objets du quotidien qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il était particulièrement passionné par la cuisine. L'eau courante était du pur génie et la bouilloire électrique absolument merveilleuse.

Après les avoir regardé pendant 10 minutes, Noct comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Iris s'amusait autant. C'était comme regarder un enfant découvrir le monde, il était rempli d'émerveillement et d'étonnement. Quand il fut presque l'heure du repas, Ardyn était en train de roder dans la cuisine, observant Ignis faire la cuisine avec attention.

Ignis toléra sa présence avec amusement, répondant à toutes ses questions du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Hey Iggy. » Noct s'approcha tout en restant à une distance raisonnable pour être à la fois entendu par son conseiller sans pour autant le gêner dans son travail. « Ou est Cho ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ah, je crois qu'il est toujours à l'étage, il à dit qu'il avait besoin d'une sieste. » la voix d'Ignis était pleine de sympathie « Cependant le repas est presque prêt, est-ce que tu pourrais aller le réveiller ? »

Noct hocha positivement la tête et se dirigea à l'étage, tapant doucement à la porte que lui Ignis lui avait indiqué. « Cho ? » appela-t-il avant d'ouvrir lentement la battant de bois.

Cho dormait sur le lit le plus éloigné de la porte, roulé en boule autour d'un oreiller. Pendant que Noctis s'approchait, il pouvait voir les traces de larmes séchés sur ses joues. Sans un bruit, il sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il redescendit et secoua négativement la tête.

« Je pense... Peut-être que je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour aller le réveiller ? » suggéra-t-il. Il savait que si leurs situations étaient inversées, et qu'il avait perdu Prompto, Cho serait sans aucun doute la dernière personne qu'il aurait envie de voir au réveil.

Ignis le regarda un moment tout en faisant le service. « Ah, » Il hocha positivement la tête « Bien sûr. »

« Je vais y aller. » lança Prompto, se levant de sa chaise pour se diriger dans la pièce que Noctis venait de quitter. Dix minutes plus tard, il ressortit, un air triste au visage. « Il a demandé s'il pouvait manger là haut. » dit-il à voix basse, « Il à dit qu'il ne voulait pas être avec des gens tout de suite... »

Ignis hocha la tête totalement compréhensif, donnant une portion à Prompto.

« Du poulet aux épices avec du riz ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire se formant sur son visage.

« En effet. » Ignis ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, ajoutant des couverts sur le plateau que tenait le blond. « J'ignore quel est son plat favoris, alors j'ai décidé d'y aller plus ou moins au hasard. Vous êtes tout les deux différentes personnes, mais vous avez de remarquables similitudes. »

Prompto hocha la tête, « Ouais. Ouais ça fait sens. » Il sourit doucement à Ignis « Merci Iggy, Je sais qu'il vas y apprécier, même si ce n'est pas son préféré. »

Ignis lui rendit son sourire avant de retourner en cuisine servir les autres.

* * *

Le Déjeuner se déroula dans une drôle d'ambiance. Noct n'était pas sûr de réussir à s'habituer à l'idée de partager un repas avec Ardyn, mais au moins ses angoisses à son propos s'en allait petit à petit. Il avait toujours une question sur le monde au bout des lèvres, s'émerveillant de choses que Noct avait prises pour acquises.

Au début, la conversation était compliqué, pas des plus naturelle, heureusement que Luna était doué pour guider les autres par la paroles, car petit à petit l'air pesant qui régnait à table se dissipa.

A un moment donné, Cid annonça qu'il lui faudrait tout d même quelques jours pour réparer le bateau royal, ce qui leur allait tous très bien. Gladio avait appelé Ignis pour lui dire qu'il serait de retour demain, et Cho aurait sûrement besoin de quelques jours pour lui.

La maison était tout de même surchargé, trop de gens qui essayaient de vivre au même endroit. Heureusement, Cid avait aidé Luna convertir une des pièce à l'étage en chambre, et Cindy était retournée à Hammerhead, alors il y avait un petit peu plus de place.

Mais il y avait tout de même douze personnes pour seulement huit lits.

« Iggy, on pourrait prendre quelques personnes pour aller à Taelpar. C'est à seulement une heure de route environs... » suggéra Noctis « Il y à un motel là-bas. »

Ignis réfléchit sur la question un instant avant d'hocher la tête « Je demanderais à lady Lunafreya de garder un œil sur Cho, je ne penses pas qu'il veuille aller où que ce soit à l'heure actuelle. Je pense que Monica va vouloir récupérer quelques affaires à la boutique de Taelpar. Avec quatre d'entre nous ailleurs, le nombre de lits dans la maison seras le bon. »

« Je vais en parler à Prompto. »

* * *

C'est ainsi que Noctis se retrouva en face du concierge du motel, à réserver des chambres. Ignis faisait les emplettes avec Monica, Noctis en profita pour réserver deux chambres, plutôt qu'une seule à leur habitude. Ils avaient bien assez d'argent pour se le permettre, et si Ignis s'en plaignait, il irait avec joie faire une chasse pour compenser.

Une fois qu'il eu les clés, il retourna vers Prompto, qui était appuyé contre la voiture, un air fatigué plaqué au visage. Il sourit et se redressa lorsque Noctis revint vers lui.

Noctis rougit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait demander au blond de partager une chambre de motel avec lui. Il n'avait pas eu d'occasion de discuter depuis leurs baisers, et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une inquiétude grandissante à l'idée d'aller peut être un peu trop vite. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà partagés une chambre avant – Merde, ils avaient dormis côte à côte, ils s'étaient même enlacer à certaines occasions – Mais Noct ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que cette fois là était un peu différente.

Timidement, il tendit une des clé à Prompto. « J'ai... pris deux chambres. » dit-il à son amis, son visage virant au rouge pivoine. Il gratta nerveusement sa nuque, grattant doucement le sol avec ses bottes, détournant le regard à la vue du sourire amusé du blond.

Bon, au moins il n'étais pas fâché.

« Tu es ridiculement mignon. » Dit Prompto avec un grand sourire en prenant la clé. « Je vais aller la donner à Iggy et Monica. » dit-il, « On peut avoir l'autre. » Il fit un clin d’œil à Noct, il venait de lui faire un clin d’œil avant de prendre la direction de la boutique.

Des rougeurs toujours aussi vivaces sur les joues, Noct attendit Prompto en face de leur chambre de motel. Devenant de plus en plus nerveux au fil du temps qui s'écoulait. Il fallut cinq minutes tout au plus à Prompto pour revenir, et lorsqu'il arriva, Noct déverrouilla la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

A peine la porte fut fermé, que Noctis se retrouva plaqué contre celle-ci, un corps chaud pressé contre lui et une bouche sur la sienne. Il fondit de douceur pendant le baiser, laissant échapper un soupir de contentement, il pourrait s'habituer à ça.

Embrasser était toujours très nouveau pour lui, mais plus il le faisait, plus il aimait ça. Il apprenait, copiant les gestes de Prompto et les adaptant pour être les siens. Ses bras, restés inactifs au début, trouvèrent leur place sur le corps du blond, entourant sa taille pour le garder près de lui.

Le baiser s'intensifiait à une vitesse alarmante et Noctis avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme, mais quand Prompto se colla encore plus contre lui, il réalisa qu'il était évident qu'il ne faisait pas le même effort de retenue.

Ressentant l'effet qu'avait leur étreinte sur Prompto mit fin à toutes les tentatives de Noctis de garder les pieds sur terre, et lui coupa le souffle. Il releva la tête, prenant une grande inspiration qui se mua en un gémissement tandis que Prompto parsemait sa nuque de baisers, lui enflammant le corps d'un seul coup. Il n'avait jamais été dans une situation pareille, il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un sur lui de manière si littérale, lui faisant ressentir... Tout ça. C'était juste trop à assimiler, trop rapide. Sa tête tournait et il se sentait prit de vertiges, tout son corps en feu.

« Prom... » Grogna Noctis, passant ses bras du creux de sa taille à son torse. Gentiment, il repoussa le blond en arrière, « Attends... » il n'était pas sûr de vouloir repousser Prompto, mais le simple fait d'avoir des doutes sur la continuité des événements, même petits, lui faisait dire qu'il devait arrêter. Ou du moins, faire une pause.

Prompto s'éloigna pour regarder Noctis, ses pupilles dilatées et des rougeurs sur les joues. Noct dut fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Il essayait de se calmer et la vision que lui offrait Prompto ne l'aidait absolument pas.

« Noct ? » Prompto respirait avec autant de difficultés que Noct, le dit Noct qui se demandait encore s'ils devaient s'arrêter ou non.

« R-Ralentis. » réussit-il à haleter. Après quelques secondes, Prompto commença à s'éloigner et Noct agrippa son T-shirt sans s'en rendre compte pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin. « Je suis... C'est... J'ai jamais... » Il avait besoin d'expliquer à Prompto pourquoi il l'arrêtait, lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas que Prompto se fasse de fausses idées.

Il se hasarda à ouvrir les yeux. Prompto lui souriait, les joues toujours rougissantes, mais son expression était plus douce. « Okay. » Dit-il, s'approchant pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du brun. « Tout vas bien. » le rassura-t-il, amenant une main caresser délicatement sa joue. Il se laissa porter contre sa main desserrant sa poigne de fer sur le débardeur du blond.

Prompto lui offrit un autre bisous avant de reculer un peu plus. « Désolé, » dit-il, l'air un peu pudique. « Je euh... » Il se racla la gorge. « Je crois que je me suis laissé emporter. »

Noctis s'appuya de tout son corps contre la porte, ayant encore du mal à réguler sa respiration, il lui faudrait probablement une douche froide pour se calmer entièrement. Il hocha positivement la tête avant qu'un sourire viennent fleurir sur ses lèvres. « C'est rien. » dit-il à Prompto « Je suis juste... C'est tout nouveau tout ça... Je-désolé... »

Prompto comprenait et hocha positivement la tête, son sourire ne quittant jamais ses lèvres. « Mec. C'est bon, on iras à ton rythme. »il s'éloigna un peu plus, reculant encore d'un pas, se positionnant hors d'atteinte du brun. « Juste... Laisse moi quelques secondes ? » il se racla la gorge encore une fois et s'en alla sur le lit le plus proche, s'y asseyant en croisant les jambes.

Noct hocha la tête, « Ouais. » accepta-t-il, restant contre la porte.

Après quelques instants, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se mirent à rire, la tension présente s'évanouissant immédiatement. Finalement Noctis bougea et rejoint Prompto sur le lit, s'asseyant à ses cotés.

« On devrait parler de toute façon... » Suggéra Prompto, Noct hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne soit pas bien doué pour ce genre de discussion.

« Alors... Euh... » Il n'avait aucune idée de comment débuter cette conversation, ou même de quoi exactement il devait parler.

Heureusement Prompto eu pitié de lui. « Je pense qu'on devrait définir ce que nous sommes... » au regard curieux que lui envoya Noctis, il élabora « Je veux dire … Je pense pas qu'on soit juste en train de se tourner autour... »

Noct secoua négativement la tête, refusant cette idée en bloc. Il approcha ses mains de celles du blond, il avait besoin de le toucher, d'avoir cette connexion physique. « Non. Je... » Pourquoi était-il incapable de former des phrases complètes ?

« Ouais, je ressens la même... » Prompto, cher Prompto, il semblait toujours savoir ce qu'il essayait de dire. « Je... Je suis là jusqu'au bout du voyage. » dit-il à Noctis, « T'sais... le pour toujours à tes cotés. »

Noct ne put s'empêcher un affreux rire nasal, « Awww Prom. Est-ce que c'est une demande en mariage ? » demanda-t-il, reprenant les mots du blond, le faisant rire à son tour.

« Nan. » assura son ami, « Pas encore. » Ajouta-t-il, un sourire malicieux au visage. Il se pencha en avant, embrassant Noct une nouvelle fois, ce dernier savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de cette intimité naturelle. « Peut-être un jour. » dit-il contre ses lèvres. « Probablement un jour. » corrigea-t-il , l'embrassant une fois de plus.

« Je suis pas contre cette idée. » murmura-t-il, fermant les yeux et inclinant la tête,se rapprochant un peu du blond, ayant pour résultat de le faire s'éloigner.

« Mec, je vais jamais réussir à me calmer si on continue comme ça. » prévint-il, une main gentiment posé contre le torse de Noctis.

* * *

Rien d'autre ne se passa entre eux cette nuit là, Prompto se comporta comme un véritable gentleman, allant jusqu'à se coucher dans l'autre lit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait les mains un peu trop baladeuses. Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant que Noctis ne vienne le rejoindre, ayant envie de se blottir contre lui. Finalement, il réussirent à s'endormir, lovés l'un contre l'autre savourant pleinement leur nouvelle relation.

Ils rejoignirent Ignis et Monica pour le petit-déjeuner avant de retourner à Caem. Gladio serait de retour cette après-midi et ils avaient beaucoup à lui raconter. Ils devaient aussi réfléchir à leur prochaine action, et Cho était sans aucun doute la meilleure personne pour les aider avec ça. Il savait, après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

La route se fit silencieusement, les conversations étaient rare, mais aucunement à cause d'un malaise quelconque. Ils étaient tous simplement trop occupé à savourer le trajet en voiture, le soleil matinal et la vue époustouflante sur le paysage. Prompto passa beaucoup de temps à prendre des photos, embarquant même Monica et Noctis dans des selfies. En tout et pour tout, ce fut un agréable voyage.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Le prochain chapitre ne seras probablement pas posté aujourd'hui, mais il le seras demain. Il seras un peu bizarre donc il me prendra un peu plus de temps que d'habitude.
> 
> Désolé les gars, pas quatre chapitre d’affilé aujourd'hui xD !

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me signalez une quelconque erreur, une faute que je n'aurais pas vu après mes relectures :)


End file.
